


Le Fantôme dans la Machine

by Ninjantome



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Hydra (Marvel), Mutants, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, SHIELD, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sentit son corps tout entier se manifester péniblement, mais il était toujours impuissant, un visiteur dans ce corps qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Il essaya de refouler cette multitude de sensations comme il avait réussit à le faire jusque là, mais  il n’y parvint pas.<br/>Malgré tout ce qui avait été fait pour les éradiquer, il subsistait des fantômes dans la machine et ils affirmaient leur existence d’une douloureuse manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Avant de vous laisser commencer, j’aimerais introduire un peu cette fiction car c’est la toute première que j’écris.  
> J’ai essayé d’apporter le moins de fautes d’orthographes possibles mais aussi un minimum de cohérence à cette histoire. Je vous prie de ne pas me juger trop sévèrement si vous trouvez des choses improbables.  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire que vous ayez aimé ou non, bien que j’espère que cette fiction vous plaira, vos avis m’intéressent beaucoup.  
> Il ne s’agit pas de la suite que j’imagine pour le Soldat d’Hiver, mais d’un tas d’idées qui ont tellement tourné dans ma tête qu’elles sont devenues une longue histoire. Car oui cette fic est partie pour être assez longue, et je tiens d’ailleurs à m’excuser avant même qu’elle ne commence parce que si j’ai déjà le scénario final bien en tête et quelques chapitres d’avance, le temps entre les updates sera sûrement long.  
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette histoire contiendra des SPOILERS sur tout le MCU (incluant Marvel’s Agents of SHIELD, Marvel’s Agent Carter, les X-Mens,…)  
> J’espère que cette intro ne vous aura pas découragé de commencer, pour ceux qui l’ont lu jusqu’au bout ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

     Le vent d’est secoua les frondaisons des arbres le long de la route principale. Des frênes étaient plantés à intervalle régulier sur toute la longueur des trottoirs bordant l’avenue. Les feuilles, ocre, jaunes, et rouges s’affolaient autour de leurs branches comme des milliers d’insectes prêts à prendre leur envol à la moindre brise mais sans jamais parvenir à quitter leur place.

    La rue était plutôt calme, le temps et l’heure matinale semblaient avoir dissuadé la plupart des habitants de s’aventurer dehors. Il persistait malgré tout quelques courageux qui se hâtaient le long des magasins et des immeubles. Le vent s’engouffrait directement dans l’avenue en répandant une atmosphère froide. D’ordinaire, l’animation était plus vive dans le centre-ville, les touristes flânaient, les gens s’asseyaient à la terrasse des cafés, roulaient à vive allure sur le bitume usé de la longue rue.

     Ce matin, le soleil perçait timidement au travers des nuages et répandait une lumière irrégulière. La circulation était faible, la plupart des voitures étaient vides, garées le long des trottoirs. Dans l’une d’elles, une Chevrolet à la peinture grise mat, le conducteur patientait.

     L’attente représentait une bonne partie de son temps de travail. Son boulot était très simple en somme, il n’avait qu’à récupérer sa course et la conduire à destination. Le conducteur remit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, malgré la casquette qui retenait une grande partie de sa chevelure, tout en dissimulant une partie de son visage, de fines mèches tombaient continuellement devant ses yeux.

     Il prit le café posé sur le tableau de bord et souffla dessus, davantage par réflexe que par réelle inquiétude de se brûler avec la boisson chaude. Il en bu une gorgée. Il regarda à l’extérieur, scrutant la rue. Les gens se pressaient en serrant leurs manteaux autour de leurs corps et leurs sacs dans leurs bras. Une femme en tailleur et baskets dépassa la voiture et sprinta vers le carrefour suivant, deux hommes emmitouflés dans leurs parkas entrèrent dans un bar avant de s’asseoir à l’abri de la devanture. Quelques minutes plus tard un groupe d’enfants traversa la rue, suivi par un clochard qui s’installa sur un banc près du magasin d’alimentation. Cette vue rappela au conducteur qu’il n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Son estomac grondant à ce rappel, il se promit d’aller acheter de la nourriture dès que sa course serait finie.

     Il reprit une gorgée de café. La première fois qu’il avait gouté cette boisson elle lui avait paru si amère et désagréable qu’il lui avait fallu se forcer pour finir entièrement sa tasse. Désormais il ne s’en passait plus, et il commençait chacune de ses courses par un café noir, le lait et le sucre altéraient beaucoup trop le goût d’origine.

 

     À la radio une nouvelle chanson commençait, The Runaways succédèrent à Elvin Bishop. Il appréciait la musique plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru, et le rock changeait agréablement des stations de musique country qui étaient légion dans le Dakota du Sud. Le rythme conjugué des basses et des guitares électriques étaient entrainant, et sans s’en rendre compte il battait la mesure de sa main droite sur le volant.

     À l’extérieur, sa course avait finalement décidé de se montrer. Un homme vêtu d’un pardessus noir, cachant à peine le pistolet Berrata de 9 millimètres qu’il portait à la ceinture, s’avança vers le restaurant devant lequel était garée la Chevrolet. Il ralentit l’allure, feignant d’observer le frêne juste à côté de lui comme si contempler un arbre était devenu la chose la plus urgente qu’il ait à faire. Il fit trainer sur le dallage du trottoir qui bordait le restaurant, ses chaussures de sport bon marché. Puis il mit les mains dans son pardessus tout en jetant des coups d’œil furtifs autour de lui.

     Dans la voiture, le conducteur prit tout son temps pour terminer son café, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l’homme qui avait maintenant cédé à l’irrésistible envie de fumer une cigarette.

     Le restaurant ouvrit ses portes et les six personnes qui étaient apparues dans le hall en sortirent en discutant, serrant leurs cols et leurs écharpes autour de leurs cous. De même, le conducteur posa son gobelet vide, éteignit la radio et sortit de son véhicule. Un couple s’étaient déjà éloigné vers le carrefour, les hommes restants échangeaient en riant les vapeurs de leurs haleines dans la fraicheur de l’air. Le conducteur s’adossa à la voiture sans perdre une seule miette de la scène. Les manteaux marron et noir des hommes s’agitant dans le vent, l’un d’eux enfonçant sa tête dans son écharpe en laine, un autre faisant de grands gestes tout en racontant son histoire, l’accent d’Europe de l’est que tous accommodaient plus ou moins bien avec leur anglais. L’enseigne lumineuse du restaurant projetait des lueurs dansantes sur les silhouettes des hommes s’ajoutant aux rayons de soleil qui faisaient plisser les yeux de ceux qui lui faisait face.

     Le signal qu’il attendait se manifesta enfin, pas un signe direct mais quelque chose de plus subtil qu’il savait parfaitement reconnaître, et il réagit immédiatement. Les hommes se séparaient, et le trottoir fut soudain encombré par leur passage.

     Sans sortir ses mains de sa courte veste de cuir marron clair, le conducteur s’avança comme une ombre parmi les passants et s’arrêta brusquement face à l’homme au pardessus noir avant que celui-ci n’ait eu le temps de faire un pas :

« Tu as du feu ? »

     La demande du conducteur prit l’homme complètement au dépourvu, il perdit un moment le fil de ces pensées, et lorsqu’il parvint finalement à organiser ses idées dans un ordre cohérent, il chercha fébrilement dans ses poches. Avant même qu’il n’ait mis la main sur son briquet, le conducteur le saisit à la gorge et le planta fermement contre le tronc du frêne juste derrière lui. Pris de panique, l’homme voulu crier mais les doigts qui se resserrent autour de sa trachée l’en dissuadèrent. Tranquillement, le conducteur récupéra l’arme à la ceinture de l’homme et d’une main verrouilla la sécurité, et enleva le chargeur du pistolet. Il était dans un état lamentable, la crosse était élimée, la glissière était couverte de crasse, et le bout du canon déformé indiquait que l’arme était tombée plusieurs fois.

     Sans un regard pour l’homme lorsqu’il lâcha enfin sa gorge et que celui-ci repris une bruyante inspiration, le conducteur revint à son véhicule et se réinstalla derrière le volant ; il démarra tandis qu’un des hommes sortis du restaurant entrait à l’arrière. C’est vrai que Serguei Nikolayevich Lukyan aimait se donner le genre d’un homme important, et cette mise en scène le ravissait. Entre deux âges, il avait un visage jovial parcourut de veines qui ressortaient sur sa peau fine, et encadré par des tempes grisonnantes. C’était le genre d’homme à vous mettre immédiatement en confiance, et si vous lui plaisiez il n’hésitait pas à vous donner un coup de main. Il avait la réputation de mener ses affaires avec le sourire, avec lui la concurrence était rude, et vous ne trouviez pas de meilleur intermédiaire à des kilomètres alentour.

«  _Ramène-moi au dépôt Steven sois gentil_ , dit-il en russe. »

     S’exécutant le conducteur s’engagea sur la route, et fila dans les rues de plus en plus animées du centre-ville. Il remit la radio mais sur une station de musique classique cette fois, une de celles qu’affectionnait Serguei. L’homme sortit un calepin sur lequel il griffonna tout au long de la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven.

     C’est grâce à sa maîtrise de la langue que Serguei avait choisi son nouveau conducteur. Cela l’avait enchanté de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu’un parlant couramment russe, et parmi tant d’autres qui cherchaient un travail alimentaire, Steven s’était également avéré compétent. Ces derniers temps les hommes de forte trempe ne lui manquait pas mais rares étaient ceux qui accomplissaient leur boulot sans discuter, et surtout qui le faisaient bien. Car à quoi lui servirait un réseau si étendu si les hommes qui le formaient étaient indisciplinés ? Le désordre ce n’était pas bon du tout pour les affaires, c’est pourquoi le sourire de Serguei Lukyan Nikolayevich était à double tranchant, aussi effilé qu’une bonne lame, qui aura tôt fait de faire couler votre sang si vous aviez eu le malheur de ne pas la tenir de la bonne manière.

     Arrivé en périphérie, le conducteur prit la direction de la zone industrielle qui bordait la ville de Milsent. Des centres commerciaux, des ateliers, des bureaux et des usines se côtoyaient sur plusieurs hectares. Il y a quelques années cette région près de Madison avait accueilli une vague d’entrepreneurs et de travailleurs, et ils avaient habillement su tirer profit de leur localisation, et très vite suivirent également le développement d’affaires beaucoup moins légales, mais tout comme celles qui se faisait au grand jour, les bénéfices ne manquaient pas.

     Le conducteur s’estimait chanceux d’avoir obtenu ce job, il lui permettait de se rapprocher de son objectif tout en restant discret, un point primordial dans son cas, et la clandestinité lui offrait de nombreux avantages. Mais aussi des inconvénients, songea-t-il en repensant au petit l’immeuble miteux qu’il habitait avec une dizaine d’autres personnes. Changer de logement se classait de plus en plus haut dans sa liste de priorités mais ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il économiserait son argent. Enfin, il avait le temps après tout.

     Le ciel s’était couvert, de lourds nuages gris s’y amoncelaient. Il tourna derrière une scierie et continua jusque sous un hall qui servait de parking à un grand dépôt de marchandises. Il connaissait bien ce point pour y avoir souvent achevé ses courses, c’était un des points de ralliement connu du réseau que gérait Nikolayevich. L’endroit avait un emplacement stratégique dans la zone, se fondant parmi la masse des entrepôts, et se trouvait suffisamment à l’écart. À toutes heures, des cargaisons y circulaient, parfois pour un simple transit et d’autres pour une arrivée définitive. Cela n’aurait pas déplu au conducteur d’être engagé comme nettoyeur, le salaire était plus élevé et les possibilités d’avoir de bons contacts plus nombreuses, mais plusieurs paramètres s’opposaient à cette promotion, d’abord, s’il souhaitait rester discret et faire étalage de ses compétences n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée mais surtout, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu’il connaissait Serguei et il s’agissait pour l’instant de prouver son utilité avant de vouloir tenter une montée en grade. Il gara la voiture et coupa le moteur, dans le rétroviseur il vit Nikolayevich lui sourire :

«  _Merci Steven_ , le remercia-t-il, _je n’ai plus besoin de toi, tu es libre pour aujourd’hui._  »

     Comme s’il venait de lui accorder un congé dont il devrait se réjouir, Serguei sortit allègrement de la voiture sans plus de manières. Derrière son volant, le conducteur resta sans réaction. Il l’avait vu venir mais espérait un peu malgré tout, et il se demandait cyniquement pourquoi, maintenant. Non seulement il avait fait sa course à l’œil mais en plus, mais il devrait encore rentrer à pied, vu que la voiture ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n’était pas vraiment un problème en soi, mais il était moins rapide seul qu’avec un véhicule. Puis il vit quelques gouttes tremper timidement le bitume à l’extérieur avant que la pluie se mette à tomber brutalement.

     Il avait serré sans s’en rendre compte le volant qu’il tenait toujours, et le lâcha rapidement avant qu’il ne l’arrache par mégarde. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de sous-estimer la force de son bras gauche, notamment lorsqu’il s’agissait de faire des choses simples. Il lui était encore difficile d’accepter son propre corps et cette partie de lui semblait si étrangère, si inhumaine, qu’il s’était mis à la haïr ; mais sans se résoudre à s’en débarrasser pour autant. Et quand bien même il l’aurait voulu, il n’aurait pas su comment s’y prendre. Elle faisait partie de lui, ça il en était certain. Il y avait peu de choses dont il était sûr, et il se les remémorait précieusement. Il avait fait partie de l’organisation secrète Hydra, et connu alors sous le nom de Soldat d’Hiver. Hydra avait été mise en échec quelques mois plus tôt, en même temps que le SHIELD par l’intervention de Captain America. Il connaissait l’homme du pont, Steve Rogers. Il était aussi la seule mission qu’il n’avait pas terminée. Le reste était trop confus, et il n’avait pas totalement confiance en ce qu’il avait pu entendre ou lire. Des pans entiers de sa mémoire lui manquaient, c’était ainsi qu’il avait toujours été au sein d’Hydra, dépossédé de celui qu’il avait été autrefois, mais enrichi de tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour mener à bien ses missions.

     Il plia et déplia les doigts de sa main gauche et vit les coutures du gant qui la recouvrait se tendre et se distendre sous le mouvement. L’hiver avançant, il lui était plus facile de se dissimuler grâce à de longues manches et des gants. Après avoir remis une mèche derrière son oreille, et rabattu sa casquette, il sortit enfin de la voiture et quitta le parking sous la pluie battante.


	2. Mauvais rêves

Il rêvait.

     Autour de lui, le paysage enneigé n’avait aucune fin qu’il puisse distinguer. La neige tombait doucement, elle s’accrochait à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements, se posant si légèrement qu’il ne la sentait pas.

     Il savait qu’il rêvait.

     L’air avait une odeur étrange, il l’inspirait profondément et son cœur ne pouvait s’empêcher de battre avec la force d’un coup de canon dans sa poitrine. Pourtant le parfum lui était familier : du métal, de la terre, de la poudre… parfois de vagues effluves chimiques, puis il ne parvenait plus à savoir, ses pensées s’éloignaient lentement, il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir.

     Il était pourtant parfois si proche de mettre un nom sur ce qu’il sentait.

     Puis il tournait sur lui-même cherchant des repères sur ce qu’il voyait pour ne plus se concentrer sur l’air. La neige, ça devrait sentir la neige, mais rien. Il n’éprouvait rien d’autre que la température glaciale.

     Le froid était mordant, il le serrait de tout part même au travers de son manteau et des habits qu’il portait pour le maintenir à distance. Il transperçait chaque centimètre de peau qui n’était pas couvert et finissait peu à peu par s’insinuer dans son corps, se faufilant au travers de sa peau jusque dans ses veines, arrêtant le flux de sang que pompait son cœur et celui-ci se figeait progressivement. Le froid s’infiltrait dans ses os, le gelant de l’intérieur jusqu’à qu’il soit aussi solide que la glace elle-même, dure mais que le moindre choc ferait éclater en mille morceaux.

     À ce moment-là il fermait les yeux, le froid et le sommeil se confondait, l’un amenant inévitablement l’autre à moins que ce soit l’inverse, il ne savait plus, il s’endormait simplement.

     Alors le froid devenait douloureux, son cerveau criait au supplice et il avait l’impression que l’on s’acharnait à réduire en charpie tout ce que sa tête avait pu contenir. Si c’était un rêve pourquoi est-ce si intolérable ?

     La douleur se propageait et il savait qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour la ralentir ou même la stopper, il devait la subir. Oh, il pouvait crier, se débattre, lutter, hurler, mais rien n’arrêterait la souffrance alors il ne faisait rien.

    Il se laissait, comme à chaque fois, tomber doucement dans la neige attendant que le froid et l’oubli reviennent. Mais rien ne disparaissait, la douleur empirait, le privant de ses forces.

     Il sentit le moment où il ne parvint plus à bouger tant son agonie était vive. Puis la douleur se concentrait sur son épaule gauche. Des décharges traversaient son corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait brutalement. Des voix lui vrillaient les tympans. Des ombres en mouvement.

     Puis. La chute. Il tombait toujours. Dans chacun de ses rêves. Il était aspiré par le vide, sans prise à laquelle se retenir et nul autre repère que la gravité, et il se demandait ce qui se passera quand il touchera le sol… Est-ce que ce serait la fin ?

 

     Bucky se redressa en sursaut de l’angle de mur où il s’était recroquevillé. Il serrait si fort le bord de la commode contre lui que la marque de sa main gauche s’y imprimait de nouveau.

     Son autre main, elle, s’était instinctivement saisit du couteau Yari planté dans l’armoire qui fermait le coin où il veillait. Il s’était mis en position de combat, le bras replié vers lui, la lame pointée vers l’extérieur, ignorant son bras de chair qui le lançait terriblement.

     Une tension intolérable parcourait tous ses membres, il haletait si fort qu’il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une respiration régulière et abaisser enfin son bras. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar.

 

     Se relevant complètement, il déplaça la commode couverte d’éraflures qui assurait son refuge, avant de s’y asseoir. C’était une piètre défense mais il ne pouvait veiller qu’à cet angle d’où il pouvait voir l’intégralité de sa petite chambre et en contrôler l’unique accès.

     Le Soldat mit le couteau au fourreau dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Habituellement il évitait de dormir, mais il avait finalement sombré sans s’en rendre compte.

     Après la douleur si intense de son rêve, la réalité lui paraissait bien peu tangible. Ses rêves étaient quelquefois si clairs et assourdissants, qu’à son réveil il doutait être bien revenu à lui. Tout était si vif et blessant qu’il devenait difficile d’opérer une distinction quand il ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses propres pensées.

     Il se rendit compte qu’il s’était mordu l’intérieur de la joue lorsqu’il sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche, et du sang couler lentement du coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux humides et son t-shirt s’étaient collés à sa peau avec la transpiration. Il se sentait sale, mais il dut faire un effort pour songer seulement à se laver.

     Car Bucky n’avait jamais eu l’impression d’être aux commandes de son corps, il était plutôt un hôte qui ne ferait que regarder les membres bouger, le cœur battre, le sang circuler, les poumons échanger de l’air.

 

    Bon, avant tout il devait s’assurer de l’heure qu’il était. Il chercha un moment la montre qu’il avait récemment achetée, mais ne la trouva pas parmi ses maigres possessions. Il était courant que des choses disparaissent dans un endroit où les locataires allaient et venaient, mais très peu des siennes.

     Derrière le lit à la verticale qui barricadait la fenêtre de la chambre, le Soldat distingua de la lumière. Au moins il faisait jour. Il s’assura d’avoir recouvert son bras métallique, avant de sortir dans le hall d’escalier par lequel toutes les petites chambres de l’immeuble communiquaient et qui descendait vers la cuisine et les salles de bains.

     À peine sortit, il sut que c’était peine perdue. Des voix fortes lui parvenaient de l’étage inférieur, des rires gras et masculins, se répercutant contre les murs suintants qui avaient dû être verts à l’origine.

     Il y avait de fortes chances pour que les norvégiens qui occupaient les deux chambres voisines à la sienne occupent déjà la place, et à en juger par l’odeur de vapeur d’eau et de céréales grillées qui remontait jusqu’à l’étage, l’endroit était redevenu leur territoire. Ceux-là ne lui avaient jamais manifesté d’hostilité, les deux européens habitaient l’endroit avant qu’il n’y arrive.

     Ils n’étaient pas agressifs mais tenaient à disposer de tout l’espace qu’ils souhaitaient selon leur gré. Heureusement ils avaient des horaires fixes, et si cuisine et salle de bain étaient occupées par ces hommes, cela voulait dire qu’il devait être environ de quatorze heures. Parfait, sa deuxième course de la semaine serait nocturne cette fois, il disposait donc de bien assez de temps.

     Le Soldat jeta un coup d’œil rapide aux autres portes, mais elles étaient toutes closes. De l’autre côté de l’escalier vivaient une famille de mexicains et dernièrement, des adolescents sans papiers. Il soupçonnait fortement ces derniers d’avoir été tentés de se servir chez lui, mais il préféra ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Qui que soit son voleur il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

 

     Bucky revint dans sa chambre et, toujours aussi poisseux, se résolut à utiliser son lavabo capricieux. Il aspergea son visage de l’eau glacée qui finit par sortir du robinet de fonte, et reprit un peu ses esprits. Il retira son t-shirt, et commença par mouiller autant qu’il put ses cheveux ; jusqu’à ce que de fines gouttes d’eau s’écoulent sur son torse nu et que des frissons hérissent sa peau. Il se rinça la bouche et fit disparaître le goût de métal qui s’accrochait à sa langue.

     Ses cheveux s’étaient allongés au fil des mois, ils tombaient désormais au-dessous de ses épaules, et en relevant la tête du lavabo des mèches effleurèrent ses clavicules. Sa barbe aussi avait poussée et lui donnait l’air plus maussade, ce dont il n’avait que faire à vrai dire.

     Laissant tomber les considérations esthétiques pour le moment il revint à des sujets plus essentiels comme les appels furieux de son estomac. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement de quand datait son dernier repas, en fait il ne se nourrissait que par nécessité quand la faim tiraillait son ventre pour lui signaler que son corps avait besoin d’alimentation. Mais pour se nourrir il fallait de l’argent, pour gagner de l’argent il fallait travailler. Il allait ainsi d’un besoin à un autre.

     Dans le tas sur le sol élimé de la chambre, Bucky attrapa son unique repas du jour et un reste de café froid, puis s’asseyant sur la commode, il avala rapidement son déjeuner. Pendant un moment il resta les yeux fixés dans le vide, encore hanté par son cauchemar.

     Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir beaucoup rêvé jusqu’à ses derniers mois. Certains étaient récurrents, comme ceux où il souffrait, complètement impuissant. Souvent il se trouvait entouré de visages qu’il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. Parfois l’homme du pont apparaissait, il criait un nom, mais rien ne l’atteignait.

 

     Le Soldat se releva quelques minutes seulement après s’être assis. Rester inactif finissait par l’incommoder, ce qui étrangement ne lui posait aucun problème lors d’une mission. Au moins il était alerte dans ces moments, observant tout ce qui l’entourait, guettant les signes les plus imperceptibles, mobilisant chacun de ses sens. Tant qu’il avait un but, qu’il se focalisait sur des éléments concrets, il pouvait garder les idées claires.

     Cependant cela se révélait compliqué quand ce qui l’entourait lui semblait dépourvu de choses auxquelles il pouvait se raccrocher ; exactement comme dans ses rêves. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu’il évoluait bel et bien dans le présent ? Sans ordres ni guides il avait perdu tous ses repères. Comment savoir alors si tout cela n’était pas des illusions ? La réalité avait cela de si peu rassurant qu’il n’était sûr de rien.

     En fin de compte, il s’étira puis cala ses jambes sous le sommier, et reprit une série d’abdominaux. Il retrouvait une facilité dans l’effort physique à oublier tout ce qui encombrait son esprit. Il n’avait plus à penser, seulement à se concentrer sur le rythme régulier de ses mouvements, de son souffle. C’était tellement plus facile, mais il ne pouvait pas s’entraîner indéfiniment.

     Il s’arrêta à la tombée du jour, se rhabilla, enfila sa veste de cuir, ses gants et sa casquette ainsi qu’un jean avec tant d’accros qu’on doutait qu’il eut un jour été en bon état. Le Soldat lassa ses bottes et rangea son deuxième couteau Yari dans celle de droite à nouveau. Il n’aimait guère sortir sans être armé, il avait l’impression d’être vulnérable. Pour rester discret il avait dû séparer d’une bonne partie de son équipement ne gardant qu’une arme à feu, un SIG-Sauer P220, et quelques armes blanches dont son Gerber MK II. Il prit aussi, comme toujours, tout l’argent qu’il avait gagné ses derniers mois. Il ne s’en séparait jamais et, au regard du vol qu’il avait subi, il faisait bien.

 

     Maintenant qu’il avait un nouvel objectif il se sentait également plus calme. Cela faisait un moment qu’il y songeait mais il lui avait fallu du temps avant de se décider à regagner la Russie. Il s’était finalement mit en tête de retrouver la base d’Hydra dans laquelle le Soldat d’Hiver s’était réveillé la première fois. Là où tout avait commencé. Mais il s’était très vite aperçu cependant que seul, la tâche allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

     La mémoire lui faisait défaut et l’empêchait pour le moment d’envisager une destination précise. Pour le moment il n’avait aucune information qui lui permettrait d’aller où que ce soit. D’autant plus que si trouver une carte et un véhicule n’était pas très compliqué, traverser les frontières en revanche était une toute autre affaire. Pour ça il aurait besoin de passeurs, qui ne s’obtiennent que par de bons contacts et surtout par une somme conséquente d’argent, notamment pour passer de l’Amérique à la Russie. Tous les dispositifs de sécurité des aéroports lui interdisaient d’emprunter la voie des airs, il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à espérer trouver un bateau sûr pour franchir l’Atlantique mais il devrait ensuite traverser l’Europe d’ouest en est, ou bien passer le détroit depuis Alaska et devoir parcourir toute la Russie, dans l’un ou l’autre cas la route serait longue.

 

     Depuis Washington il avait disparu de toutes les fréquences, il était doué pour ça et préférait mettre plus de temps à atteindre son objectif que de se précipiter et prendre le risque qu’il lui file entre les doigts. Mais c’était une assurance qui lui coûtait cher, car plus il patientait, plus ces cibles avaient de temps pour disparaître.

     Il avait appris la mort d’Alexander Pierce et la dissolution du SHIELD quelques temps après la destruction des héliporteurs. _Coupez une tête et il en repoussera deux de plus_. La sentence lui laissa un arrière-goût prononcé et un tressaillement parcourut son échine.

    Le Soldat avait cherché des bases d’Hydra encore opérationnelles mais toutes celles qu’il avait visité jusque-là étaient vides. Les agents de l’aigle comme de la pieuvre s’étaient terrés dans leurs trous pour lécher leurs blessures.

     Après avoir failli à sa dernière mission il avait finalement intégré un réseau de trafiquants ; attendant patiemment de pouvoir rencontrer les personnes dont il avait besoin, et limitant ses dépenses au strict minimum : se nourrir, payer son loyer et les armes indispensables. Malgré ça il était encore loin d’être en mesure ne serait-ce que de quitter le pays.

 

     Il sortit enfin de sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Précaution peu utile car celle-ci était en si mauvais état qu’elle ne devait pas être difficile à forcer. Il se retrouva sur le palier nez à nez avec deux des adolescents qui occupaient son étage. Ils remontaient des affaires dans des sacs de voyages qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours. Les baskets du premier couinèrent sur le vieux lino lorsqu’il franchit la dernière marche :

 « … pas si mal cette fois, » termina-t-il en s’adressant à l’autre dont la capuche rabattue cachait à peine un visage creusé et de grandes cernes.

 « Si tu l’dis gars, répondit l’encapuchonné.

 — Mais oui j’le dit. »

     Ils interrompirent leur discussion en croisant Bucky qui descendit tranquillement vers le rez-de-chaussée. Le premier, un peu plus trapu que l’autre, serra son sac, et se raidit dans son gilet bleu rapiécé. Une fois sur le pallier, il reprit enfin un air enjoué.

 « T’inquiète, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte, plus à l’aide d’un bon coup d’épaule que de sa clé, « ça change pas trop des études ici, tu galères toujours pour dormir et manger. »

L’autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de le suivre dans la petite chambre.

 

     Une fois dans la rue, Bucky inspira l’air froid du début de soirée. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s’avança rapidement à travers le quartier pour rejoindre le dépôt. Ici pas d’arbres ou de devantures attrayantes. Les immeubles se succédaient dans de faibles variations de gris et de rouille.

     Sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons vivaient la grande majorité des immigrés et autres marginaux en situation irrégulière des environs de Milsent. L‘endroit se trouvait sous le contrôle de plusieurs bandes et largement hors de la juridiction de la police locale.

     Ça restait tout de même un endroit plutôt calme bien qu’il ne soit pas rare de croiser dealers et prostituées. Au détour d’un appartement tout juste repeint, trois d’entre-elles attendaient passivement le long d’une rangée de locaux à louer.

 

     Lorsque le Soldat arriva au point de rendez-vous, deux hommes étaient déjà là. Tous deux se tenaient, raides, devant la porte de l’entrepôt B, sans échanger un regard : le plus proche avait le visage enfoncé dans son écharpe, et frottait ses mains nues l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer. Le second était nerveux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de chercher toutes les dix secondes au fond de sa poche droite, qui devait contenir une arme à feu, sûrement un Browning de calibre 8 d’après la forme.

     La nuit donnait à l’endroit un aspect très différent de celui du jour. Les hauts contours du hall qui protégeaient le parking se fondait dans le ciel noir, les murs des entrepôts semblaient plus massifs, et les véhicules qui s’alignaient sagement devant les entrées projetaient des ombres si denses que la lumière au-dessus d’eux avait l’air d’une lampe de poche.

     Un troisième homme, les rejoint très rapidement. Un peu plus grand que les autres, il portait des écouteurs dont la musique parvenait clairement aux autres, et qu’il ne prit pas la peine d’enlever pour ramener le silence qui s’était installé dans le groupe avant son arrivée. Après quelques minutes seulement, le nerveux au 8 millimètres s’impatienta.

« Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout l’autre, bordel ! »

            Selon les tâches qu’on leur confiait, tous étaient plus ou moins à l’heure, et si la règle convenue voulait qu’on attende tout le monde avant de commencer un boulot, il arrivait parfois des imprévus, dans ce cas il fallait faire avec tout simplement, ne pas s’embarrasser des détails. Ce qui comptait c’était que le travail soit fait. Les hommes le savaient bien, mais le froid et l’heure tardive poussait à la discussion.

« Qui on attend encore ?

— Un gars de Kanevsky je crois.

— Kanevsky ? Celui qui s’habille toujours comme un milliardaire excentrique ?

— Non, tu confonds avec l’intermédiaire des ukrainiens, j’me rappelle plus de son nom, mais on dirait qu’il se prend pour Tony Stark.

— Tony Stark n’est pas un excentrique, il a juste assez de tunes pour se payer ce qu’il veut.

— Des armures volantes ! C’est de la frime voilà tout ! Encore un autre gosse de riche qui se payent des super pouvoirs à grand coup de billets.

— Tu te fous ma gueule ? C’est putain de génie oui ! Il a peut-être de la tune mais c’est lui qui a construit toutes ses armures.

— Ça ne vaut pas un marteau magique. »

     Leur débat fut interrompu par l’arrivée du retardataire, enveloppé dans plusieurs manteaux qui lui donnait l’air d’une grosse bombonne, et qui courut pour les rejoindre tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Eh ben on t’attendait plus.

\- Désolé mais on m’a dit qu’on changeait de voiture.

\- Qui t’as dit ça ?

\- Le boss. Et il a aussi dit qu’il fallait pas qu’on traîne sur la livraison. Qui conduit ? »

     Le Soldat s’avança vers lui et il lui tendit les clés. Sans un mot, il déverrouilla le 4x4 noir qui se trouvait à quelques pas du groupe, et se trouva déjà derrière le volant tandis que les autres entraient à peine dans le véhicule. À l’origine, ils devaient emprunter un camion utilitaire, mais le changement ne déplut pas aux hommes qui s’installèrent volontiers dans l’habitacle.

« Le job a changé ? Demanda celui qui écoutait toujours de la musique.

\- Non, non, fit le retardataire en s’asseyant du côté passager avant, on intercepte le même convoi, et on récupère les marchandises mais on va directement se servir du camion qui les transporte. Je m’occuperais de le conduire, et vous assurez les arrières jusqu’à ce qu’on revienne. Deux viendront avec moi pour vérifier la cargaison. »

     Après cette mise au point le silence revint et tous se concentrèrent sur leur mission. Démarrant le moteur, le véhicule sortit rapidement du parking. Le froid était vif mais il n’y avait pas de nuages.

     Le conducteur ne prit pas la peine d’allumer les phares, il connaissait bien le chemin qu’ils devaient emprunter et c’était encore plus facile à la faveur des lampadaires qui parsemait leur route. Peu à peu les arbres se firent plus nombreux tandis qu’ils longeaient la voie rapide.

     Le transit de marchandises était régulier, les affaires se faisaient entre les intermédiaires, eux ne s’en mêlaient jamais directement, ils ne servaient qu’à la sécurité et au transport.

     Ils arrivèrent assez vite au point de rencontre, où leur chargement les attendait déjà. Tant mieux, s’ils pouvaient expédier, tous n’en seraient que plus soulagés. Nul n’aimait s’attarder au cours d’un travail.

     Le chauffeur du camion sortit une cigarette au bord des lèvres, et sourit à son remplaçant, dévoilant une bouche noircie par le goudron. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l’homme enveloppé de manteaux prit un air grave :

« Aucun problème à signaler ?

— Content d’te voir aussi vieux, » fit le chauffeur sans cesser de sourire.

    Devant le sérieux de son interlocuteur, il n’insista pas. Tous étaient sortis et s’étaient placés stratégiquement autour de leur colis de neuf tonnes. L’aire de repos sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, était complètement déserte. Elle était uniquement éclairée par deux réverbères dont la lumière jaune n’atteignait pas la lisière d’arbres qui les entouraient. L’espace était assez large pour que cinq ou six camions de fret y stationnent sans problème. L’endroit était calme et à l’écart de toute circulation à cette heure. Parfait pour être interrompu en plein échange, songea le Soldat.

     Le chauffeur du camion conduit son remplaçant à l’arrière du véhicule –blanc, sans aucune marque apparente, et dont la plaque d’immatriculation avait déjà été changée. Il ouvrit les portes qui grincèrent dans un craquement métallique abominable. Le bruit fit sursauter tout le monde et réveilla un petit étourneau. Des regards noirs fusèrent vers le chauffeur qui s’empressa de monter dans le containeur avant de se faire descendre.

            Tandis que deux hommes suivaient les conducteurs dans la soute pour vérifier la cargaison, le Soldat se rapprocha des arbres qui bordaient l’aire. L’obscurité était encore plus profonde parmi les résineux qui les encerclaient, et plus l’on se rapprochait plus l’atmosphère silencieuse devenait tendue. L’odeur de sève et de terre était forte au point qu’on ne sentait plus ni les effluves de carburant ou du plastique d’emballage qui émanait du camion.

            Dérangé dans son sommeil, l’étourneau s’était mis à pousser de petits sifflements aigus. Il sortit de son trou au creux d’un tronc et se posa sur la branche la plus proche en ébouriffant ses plumes criblées de taches blanches. Avec le froid la plupart des oiseaux étaient déjà descendu vers le sud, il était étonnant que celui-ci n’ait pas encore migré pour une région plus chaude. Il claqua son bec fin contre le bois avant de prendre son envol puis de se poser sur la branche d’un arbre voisin. Bucky s’avança juste en dessous et fixa l’oiseau qui tourna la tête et poussa une série de cris stridents.

 

     Alors seulement le bras d’un des pillards qui se cachaient autour de l’aire s’enroula autour de son cou, du moins c’est ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

     À peine eut-il amorcé son geste qu’il s’étonna de voir son bras partir vers l’arrière et non vers l’avant comme il l’avait décidé. Il ne comprit que lorsque l’articulation de son poignet émit un claquement sec et qu’il sentit tout son corps projeté dans les airs, avant que son dos ne heurte brutalement le béton.

     Il poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna et alerta ses complices. Trois autres pillards se précipitèrent en faisant feu sur leur groupe sans prendre la peine de viser. La quasi-totalité des balles manquèrent leur cible et le temps qu’ils aient vidé leur chargeur, tous s’étaient mis à couvert. Le temps qu’ils prirent pour recharger leurs armes suffit amplement au Soldat.

     Il mit à terre le premier d’un solide direct du droit, le second n’eut pas cette chance. Lorsqu’il essaya de le mettre en joug, son adversaire pénétrait déjà sa garde et envoya valser son arme d’un seul revers de main.

     L’homme perdit l’équilibre et le Soldat le bloqua par une clé de bras, sa botte le contraignant à s’agenouiller pour conserver l’intégrité de sa jambe droite, malheureusement il ne fut pas assez rapide, son crâne rencontra le sol dans une violente invitation. Alors seulement le voleur sentit le froid traverser sa jambe et l’os de son tibia se retrouva à l’air libre, dégorgeant de son sang qui imprégna rapidement ses vêtements.

     Le troisième avait déposé les armes dès qu’il avait vu le sort subis par ses compagnons. Il implora sa pitié. Une balle vint mettre définitivement fin à ses prières.

     Derrière le Soldat se tenait l’homme aux écouteurs qui abaissa son arme au canon encore fumant tandis que le reste du groupe arriva pour constater les dommages. Ils ne dirent rien mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

     Cette attaque n’était pas surprenante, c’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’ils étaient aussi nombreux à sécuriser la marchandise mais la riposte foudroyante du Soldat les avaient effrayés.

     Ils ne traînèrent pas, transportèrent tous les corps -conscients ou non- dans la soute du camion, et retournèrent aussitôt dans le 4x4. Cette course avait assez duré.

     Avant qu’il ne regagne la voiture lui aussi, le nouveau conducteur du camion retint le Soldat, amorçant un geste pour le toucher mais il arrêta immédiatement son geste comme alerté par un instinct de survie primitif, et attendit simplement que le conducteur se retourne vers lui.

« Eh… c’était super impressionnant… je veux dire ta technique et tout. Les types qui savent vraiment se battre sont rares en ce moment. »

Il déglutit, et le Soldat vit sa respiration s’accélérer et la peur s’écouler sur son visage.

« Tu t’appelles comment ? Continua-t-il malgré tout.

— Steven, répondit Bucky d’un ton laconique, par automatisme.

— Super, on aurait vraiment besoin de gars comme toi sur d’autres convois, est-ce que… tu serais intéressé ? »

     Le Soldat acquiesça simplement, et il ne sut pas dire si l’homme était soulagé qu’il accepte ou parce qu’il s’éloignait peu à peu de lui.

« En fait j’en ai une dans quelques jours, un gros coup dans une plus grande ville à l’est,… et le paiement sera à la hauteur.

— Ok, j’en suis.

— Génial, ce sera pas compliqué, tu pourrais toujours conduire, et t’aurais juste à t’assurer que personne ne viennent s’en mêler, tu vois ? En fait, c’est tout simple : y a une aciérie qui va recevoir toute une cargaison de métaux aliens. Ce genre de matériau est très recherché même sur le marché noir, et on a déjà trouvé un acheteur prêt à y mettre le prix. Mais du coup, on sera peut-être pas les seuls sur le coup. Y a juste à entrer et sortir, et si tu peux être aussi rapide que tout à l’heure on serait sûrs de rafler le contrat. »

     La proposition ne manquait pas d’intérêt, et Bucky ne se permettrait pas de manquer une occasion comme celle-là. Il pourrait ainsi avancer bien plus vite qu’il ne l’escomptait vers son but.

     Cependant il doutait encore des avantages à montrer ce dont il était capable. Mettre à terre les quatre hommes qui les menaçaient avait été un jeu d’enfant, hors même cette pâle démonstration de ses compétences en combat rapproché effrayait des hommes pourtant habitués à de tels écarts de violence.

     Il n’allait pas être simple de trouver un équilibre entre être vu comme un élément utile et tâcher de rester un travailleur parmi tant d’autres.

     Une fois que son interlocuteur eut rejoint le camion, il se remit au volant du 4x4 et lui ouvrit la route jusqu’au dépôt dans un silence glacial. Comme après chaque course, tous les hommes étaient payés en liquide par un intermédiaire chargé de vérifier que le travail avait bien été fait. Certains avaient déjà tenté de prendre plus que leur part de retour d’une mission, mais aucun patron ne tolérait la désobéissance, et ceux qui s’y risquaient le payaient bien plus cher par la suite.

 

     Bucky éprouva un certain malaise sur le chemin du retour, cela faisait quelques temps qu’il ne s’était pas battu au corps à corps –si on pouvait appeler ça un combat– et il sentait la puissance revenir dans ses membres. Il était frustrant parfois de ne pas pouvoir dépenser toute son énergie, mais à présent il se sentait désorienté et même un peu nauséeux.

     Il tenta de se concentrer sur la route mais être coincé dans une structure de métal ne l’aida pas beaucoup à se calmer. Il sentait imperceptiblement la route filer sous les roues, l’air résister contre la carrosserie alors qu’il gagnait de l’allure, et son appréhension s’accroître.

     Mais comme à chaque fois cela ne durait qu’un instant, et pour une fois il ne fut pas contrarié que, passé ces brèves sensations, son esprit se vide pour laisser place à un état froid et imperturbable.

     Alors rien ne lui échappait.

     Les hommes qui se tenaient silencieusement à côté de lui, le grondement de la mécanique, la chaleur du moteur, le frottement de la gomme sur l’asphalte. Et comme un programme parfaitement rodé, il sut instinctivement comment chacune des personnes à bord pouvait être éliminée.


	3. Vendu

« MAIS PUTAIN RÉVEILLE-TOI ! TU VEUX NOUS TUER ?! »

     Le Soldat fit un brusque écart sur la gauche et changea sa trajectoire à une vitesse surhumaine, en frôlant une file de voitures qui attendait à un feu rouge. Derrière eux les sirènes de la police retentissaient, couvrant à peine les tirs qui fusaient vers leur fourgon, leurs gyrophares balayant de rouge et de bleu sur des centaines de mètres. Il traversa le carrefour sans relâcher l’accélérateur et coupa la route aux voitures qui déboulaient de chaque côté. La voix du commanditaire retentit dans la tête du conducteur :

« Ce sera pas compliqué, mais du coup, on sera peut-être pas les seuls sur le coup ». Sur le papier cette course devait être conduite en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire. « Y a une aciérie qui va recevoir toute une cargaison », qu’il disait.

     Il multiplia les détours pour semer leurs poursuivants, chevauchant les terre-pleins, passant même au risque de se faire happer entre deux poids lourds, mais les flics n’avaient pas l’air de renoncer. Pour lui compliquer la tâche, les rues qui se succédaient sur plusieurs kilomètres n’étaient que des voies larges facilitant le passage des véhicules de police, et le trafic n’était pas assez dense pour qu’il arrive les disperser. Même les gratte-ciels semblaient les cerner de toute part.

« Y a juste à entrer et sortir, t’aurais juste à t’assurer que personne ne viennent s’en mêler, tu vois ? ». Oui, Le Soldat voyait très bien.

     Deux balles virent se loger l’une après l’autre dans la vitre arrière, et le garçon, qui tentait de rester stable entre la banquette arrière et les deux sacs qu’ils avaient réussi à emporter, cria d’une voix éraillée. Si le conducteur n’était pas aussi concentré pour les sortir de là, il aurait bien fait taire lui-même ce gringalet qui n’arrêtait pas de hurler. Au moins ils ne tentaient pas d’endommager le véhicule mais les personnes qui le conduisaient, ce qui restait tout aussi problématique pour leur survie immédiate.

     Changeant soudainement de direction, le fourgon cahota pour prendre un virage en tête d’épingle, et repartit tout aussi vite. Les voitures de police qui les suivaient de près mirent plus de temps à accompagner le mouvement et elles perdirent leur avance. Mais la manœuvre ne réussit qu’un moment, et d’autres véhicules les reprenaient déjà en chasse.

« ATTENTION ! »

     Le Soldat faillit se retourner pour faire définitivement taire l’adolescent mais, focalisé sur la route, il vit avant de céder à l’envie de l’étrangler la raison de son exclamation. Sur leur gauche un détachement se rapprochait et les mettait de nouveau en joug. Ils voulaient les rabattre vers le centre. Devant eux, trois sorties possibles : continuer à se faufiler dans la circulation vers l’autoroute qui bordait la ville, prendre les tunnels qui descendaient sous la voie principale, ou revenir vers le centre. Il n’avait qu’une fraction de seconde pour évaluer leurs meilleures chances de survie. Rester à découvert au milieu d’autre véhicules, prendre le risque de se faire coincer dans les galeries, tenter de forcer la ligne en fonçant dans la gueule du loup. À l’arrière, le jeune homme s’était recroquevillé la tête entre ses jambes et maintenait fermement sa capuche contre ses oreilles. D’un puissant coup de volant qui fit trembler la mécanique de direction du fourgon, le conducteur s’engouffra dans la voie souterraine.

     La lumière du jour disparut et fut remplacée par celle discontinue des néons orange du tunnel. Le moteur gronda, poussé à sa limite tandis que le hurlement des sirènes les poursuivait toujours, amplifiés par l’écho du souterrain. Leur véhicule n’avait pas été prévu pour assurer une course-poursuite, et s’il ne distançait pas rapidement ces flics ils étaient morts. Peu de voitures roulaient sur les quatre voies dont les deux sens de circulation étaient uniquement séparés par des piliers. Ok, c’était le moment de tenter quelque chose de dangereux.

     Deux véhicules les serraient. Il jaugea l’état du frein. Il roulait si vite que les pneus touchaient à peine le sol et un mauvais virage les enverraient dans le décor. Il compta les piliers. Si jamais il déviait sa direction ne serait-ce que d’un mètre de trop ils finiraient broyés dans la tôle du fourgon. Un, deux, trois ! Il écrasa la pédale de frein tout en tournant, l’arrière du fourgon fut emporté par la vitesse et manqua de peu le pilier suivant avant de se redresser difficilement. Leurs poursuivants n’essayèrent même pas d’imiter la manœuvre, mais ce n’était pas terminé. Il fila à contre-sens, slalomant de nouveau entre les voitures. La voie était dégagée, ce qui n’était absolument pas rassurant, des renforts les attendaient peut-être de l’autre côté. Soudain le conducteur repéra leur porte de sortie, limitée, mais leur meilleure chance d’en réchapper, une voie de détresse qui remontait vers la surface. Il fit une queue de poisson à un autobus lorsqu’il se rabattit violemment, la portière droite frappa le mur qui prolongeait leur sortie, et l’adolescent hurla une fois de plus. Le bus pila et fit une embardée dans le virage manquant de se renverser, d’autres voitures s’agglutinèrent après le bus et bloquèrent complètement la voie. Lorsqu’ils émergèrent par l’issue de secours, les voitures de polices étaient loin et ils en profitèrent pour gagner la voie rapide qui s’éloignait du centre-ville.

     Le Soldat jetait de fréquents coups d’œil à son rétroviseur, s’attendant à voir apparaitre d’autres poursuivants à tout moment, mais il semblait bien avoir réussi à leur échapper. Pourtant il ne desserra pas les dents, et ce n’est qu’après avoir roulé pendant une dizaine de kilomètres qu’il s’assura de l’état du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière. Celui-ci était toujours replié sur lui-même, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes dans une position si serrée qu’elle devait lui être douloureuse. Il était entouré de deux sacs volumineux qu’il avait tant bien que mal calés contre lui, mais qui semblaient l’avoir retenu pendant la poursuite. Bucky l’appela plusieurs fois mais il ne réagit pas, il donna alors un coup dans sa jambe et le garçon releva la tête dans un sursaut. Toujours coincé entre les sièges avant et la banquette arrière, il portait des yeux affolés tout autour de lui. Les cernes violets qui les accompagnaient rajoutaient à son air malade. Il avait une peau très pâle et des joues creuses et portaient le même sweat à capuche et l’anorak sans manche que la première fois qu’ils s’étaient vus dans l’escalier de leur immeuble.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! Réussit-il finalement à dire entre deux respirations affolées.

— On a semé les flics qui nous suivaient, on retourne à l’entrepôt, » résuma le Soldat.

     Le jeune homme abaissa sa capuche dévoilant de courts cheveux roux foncés, qu’il ébouriffa d’un geste nerveux, puis joignit ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé putain… D’où sortaient tous ces flics ?! Ils devaient pas être là ! Je… je m’étais assuré que s’était safe merde ! »

     Bucky garda ses suppositions pour lui. Cette course ne s’était absolument pas passée comme on lui avait vendue et il comptait bien tirer ça au clair. L’adolescent commençait à se balancer doucement d’avant en arrière, sa jambe s’agitant dans un tremblement inconscient.

« Combien on était ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de se rassembler.

« Six, rapporta le conducteur, deux hommes de Kanevsky, un autre des scieries de Milsent et un homme de Nikolayevich comme nous.

— Qui est mort ?

— L’homme de Milsent s’est fait abattre à la sortie de l’aciérie.

— Et j’ai vu un des gars de Kanevsky s’en prendre une en emportant le deuxième sac. Mais et les autres ?

— S’ils sont pas morts, ils ont été arrêtés.

— Attends, attends. Remet les choses dans l’ordre : On est arrivé avant l’ouverture ce matin, jusque-là ça allait. On est entré dans l’aciérie. Non. On est tombé sur d’autres gars et tu les as mis K.O. Ensuite on est entré, on a empaqueté la marchandise, une vingtaine de sacs, et on devait les transporter dans le fourgon… C’est à la sortie que j’ai perdu le fil. Qui a prévenu les flics ? Tu crois que c’était ceux que t’as assommé ?

— Je pense pas.

— Ouais ça m’étonnerait qu’ils aient pu appeler quelqu’un après ça… Ça veut dire que… Mais, y a forcément quelqu’un qui nous a vendu. Sinon y aurait pas eu autant de flics pour nous courir après, et ils nous attendaient, j’en suis sûr maintenant. Enfin t’as vu comme ils sont arrivés ! Le temps de charger deux sacs et on était pris en chasse. »

     Le gamin avait raison, tout s’était bien passé jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent de l’aciérie, puis ça avait dérapé mais pas à cause d’eux. Le plus probable était que quelqu’un ait prévenu la police, mais qui et pourquoi ? Ils n’étaient que très peu à avoir été mis sur ce coup, ce devait être une course rapide et furtive, or on devait probablement parler d’eux dans toutes les stations des alentours. Bucky enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête, même la vue de la route qui défilait n’arrivait pas à l’empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qui c’était produit plus tôt, il se repassait la scène, essayant de trouver ce qui avait pu leur échapper mais il ne voyait rien de plus qu’un fiasco. Il sentit au travers de ses bottes épaisses des vibrations émanant du plancher, et craint pendant un moment que le fourgon rende l’âme, ce qui viendrait brillamment achever leur course, mais il se rendit compte que ce n’était que l’adolescent qui recommençait à trembler.

« T’as aucune de raison d’avoir peur, tenta maladroitement Bucky pour le faire arrêter.

— J’ai pas peur, j’me gèle. »

     Puis Bucky réalisa qu’il devait faire près de zéro degrés dans le fourgon, une légère buée s’échappait même des lèvres violettes du garçon. Il tenait toujours ses bras serrés autour de lui, pas parce qu’il était secoué mais frigorifié. Le conducteur ne s’était pas rendu compte un seul instant du froid qui les enveloppait. Il hésita un moment avant d’ôter simplement sa veste et de la tendre à l’adolescent. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et enfila le vêtement avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

     Le soleil se levait à peine, et considérant qu’ils étaient assez loin, le conducteur accéléra. Il avait hâte de tirer tout ça au clair et Nikolayevich pourrait surement lui donner des explications.

 

     Ils arrivèrent enfin à l’entrepôt auquel ils auraient dû revenir depuis plus d’une heure déjà. Il faisait partie d’une succession de grands hangars rectangulaires, accolés sous l’enseigne Koenig & Strey. Le Soldat contourna les containers et les voitures particulières qui se trouvaient à l’entrée de la plateforme de change. Parmi ces dernières des modèles plus distingués ne passaient pas inaperçus au milieu des véhicules de transports de marchandises. La présence de ses voitures laissaient peu de places aux suppositions, leurs intermédiaires étaient déjà là.

     Il allait garer le fourgon le long d’un des murs de tôle, lorsque que le volet roulant de l’entrée se releva, libérant un passage assez large pour qu’un poids lourd y entre sans difficulté. Il vit alors Serguei émerger de l’intérieur, vêtu de son éternel costume gris et d’une écharpe en cachemire par-dessus son manteau, et lui faire signe d’entrer.

     Le Soldat rangea le fourgon à côté d’une pile de caisses emballées et posées sur des palettes, l’endroit en était remplis sur toute sa longueur, et une dizaine d’hommes y étaient adossés ou assis, certains appartenant à Nikolayevich et d’autres qui leur étaient inconnus. Seuls trois hommes se tenaient debout au milieu du local : un en retrait, le visage fermé et les bras croisés, nullement gêné par le holster qu’il portait autour au torse. Un autre aux cheveux gominés et au long manteau arpentait nerveusement le centre du local, faisant les cent pas sous la lumière crue des néons.

     Serguei le rejoint en souriant et posa amicalement la main sur l’épaule de leur nerveux intermédiaire, il désigna Bucky et l’adolescent alors que ceux-ci sortaient du fourgon. Ils ne s’avancèrent pas cependant, et l’intermédiaire ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en voyant l’état de leur véhicule. Le constat était affligeant, la carrosserie portait de multiples coups et des impacts de balle, et si les pneus étaient toujours intacts cela tenait du miracle.

« Voici Steven et Liam », introduit Serguei comme s’il présentait des connaissances.  L’intermédiaire lui jeta un regard consterné, en ajustant le col de son manteau.

« Ce monsieur est notre acheteur. » Le ton de Serguei se fit plus grave. « Où sont les autres ?

— Arrêtés ou morts. Les flics nous attendaient à la sortie de l’aciérie, on a été dispersés. »

     Leur patron accusa la nouvelle sans sourciller, mais l’acheteur fit un tour sur lui-même se passant la main sur le visage d’un air angoissé, il ressemblait un peu à Liam quelques minutes plus tôt, comme s’il allait se prendre une balle d’une seconde à l’autre, excepté que l’acheteur paraissait avoir encaissé un chargeur entier.

« Vous n’avez rien ? S’enquit Nikolayevich.

— Non, m…

— À quoi tu joues ?! S’emporta finalement l’acquéreur. Ils reviennent comme deux pauvres cons et tu t’inquiètes de leur santé ?! » Dans sa colère, l’accent soviétique de l’acheteur se fit plus fort.

« Calme-toi. »

     Serguei tenta un geste d’apaisement mais l’autre dégagea vivement son bras, et le troisième homme qui se trouvait derrière lui s’avança d’un pas, tout en gardant les bras croisés.

« Je me fous de tes manières ! Je veux des explications ! Je veux voir la marchandise que vous m’avez promise ! »

     Les regards se tournèrent vers Bucky, Liam et le fourgon criblé d’impacts. Un silence glacial s’était abattu dans l’entrepôt et ce fut uniquement lorsque le conducteur sortit les deux sacs de la voiture, quand le bruit cliquetant du métal résonna au contact du sol, que le temps retrouva un cours normal. Les pièces étaient d’un matériau relativement léger qui ne leur aurait pas été difficile de transporter en intégralité hors de l’aciérie. Leur client eut une réaction d’autant plus choquée si cela était encore possible. Il se mit à sourire, comme s’il trouvait la plaisanterie excellente, mais son attitude ne cachait plus son envie de connaître la chute.

« Ha ha ha… Serguei… rit-il, est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! »

     Son hurlement se répercuta violemment entre les murs. Il s’était penché vers son interlocuteur dans une mimique grotesque, attendant vainement une réponse à sa question rhétorique.

« Tu m’arranges un plan, furtif et rapide, et maintenant tes hommes se sont faits gaulés !

— Nous avons été balancés c’est la seule explication, intervint Liam. Des tas de voitures de flics nous attendaient à la sortie, ils nous ont pris en chasse. On s’en est sorti tout juste. »

Leur client jura en Russe alors qu’il passait de la colère à l’étonnement ? « Comment ça balancés ? Je croyais que tes petites magouilles étaient sûres Serguei. Tu aurais des fuites dans ton réseau maintenant ? »

     L’intéressé n’apprécia pas l’insinuation de son incapacité à gérer ses propres affaires. Qu’il s’énerve du déroulement d’une course passe encore, mais qu’il vienne lui donner des leçons ne plaisait pas du tout à Nikolayevich, il n’en montra rien cependant.

« Je ne suis qu’un fournisseur de main d’œuvre, fit-il sans se départir de son sourire, et tu sais toi-même à quel point le personnel peut être parfois difficile. Je ne suis, hélas, pas responsable des débordements de mes hommes. Vois-tu chacun à une tâche spécifique à accomplir, si…

— Je connais tes méthodes ! Fulmina l’acheteur. Mais des tas de théories me viennent à l’esprit pour expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve avec un dixième de la marchandise prévue et bientôt les flics au cul ! »

Il se retourna soudainement vers Liam et Bucky, se rapprocha et les darda d’un regard mauvais.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ? Asséna-t-il.

— Je conduisais.

— Je devais m’assurer que personne ne nous devançait, répondit Liam d’une voix tendue.

— Voilà qui est réussi ! Vous êtes partis en courant dès que vous avez vu les flics en laissant tout le chargement derrière vous ! Très bon plan les gars ! Ou alors vous vous êtes dit que votre part serait plus grosse si vous en abandonniez quelques-uns en route ?

— Si on avait voulu garder la marchandise pour nous, on ne serait pas revenu, défendit l’adolescent.

— Oui ! Là-dessus tu as parfaitement raison, mais seulement dans le cas où vous auriez pu la refourguer à d’autres. Mais peut-être que vous êtes revenu avec l’espoir que vous toucheriez quelque chose de quatre pauvres lingots de merde ! »

     Il accompagna la fin de sa phrase d’un coup de pied rageur dans les sacs posés au sol, et du immédiatement regretter d’avoir passé ses nerfs sur du métal si résistant.

« Alors ? On en est où ? Vous n’honorez plus vos contrats, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Serguei, vous vous faites repérer et vous foirez toute la mission. »

Il revint sur Liam et Bucky, et eut un soupir dramatique.

« J’ai avancé des fonds dans cette affaire, pris des risques… je suis fatigué de discuter chiffons. J’ai d’autres choses importantes à régler aujourd’hui. Nous allons donc vous laisser avec un arrangement amiable. »

     Enfin. Maintenant que l’acquéreur avait terminé de brasser de l’air, ils allaient avoir leur dû. Toute sa crise de nerf n’avait fait que retarder ce à quoi Bucky se préparait dès qu’ils étaient entrés dans le hangar. Il se faisait peu d’illusions quant à ce qu’on leur réservait, et il resta stoïque lorsque les hommes dispersés sur les palettes s’animèrent et resserrèrent leur cercle autour d’eux.

     Il sentit à côté de lui l’adolescent se raidir, mais cette fois il ne dit rien. Bucky fut un peu surpris. Après l’avoir entendu hurler pour sa vie durant leur fuite, il s’était attendu à ce qu’il ait autant peur de la suite, mais Liam ne faisait que regarder les hommes qui bougeaient. Nikolayevich ne leur accorda qu’un regard à la fois déçu et désapprobateur. Bien sûr ils n’attendaient aucune intervention de sa part. Le garde du corps qui flanquait leur client depuis leur arrivée s’avança, décroisant finalement ses bras pour saisir les sacs. Il les donna à l’homme de main qui se trouvait le plus proche.

« Mmm… Pas plus que quelques milliers de dollars… fit l’acheteur. Fouillez-les. »

     Le garde du corps n’eut qu’à tendre le bras pour enlever la veste de Bucky que Liam avait gardé sur le dos. Le conducteur réalisa alors son erreur. Tout son argent se trouvait dans sa veste ! La somme qu’il avait patiemment réunit pendant des semaines, jobs après jobs, après enfin réussit à entrer dans un réseau qui l’amènerait sûrement vers son objectif. Il se serait volontiers arraché le bras pour se gifler lui-même d’avoir été si stupide ! Avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoi que soit, l’homme de main sortit la liasse de billets soigneusement pliée de la veste et jeta le vêtement vide par terre. Liam possédait tout juste quelques dollars et aucun objet de valeur. Il se pencha néanmoins pour ramasser la veste et la tendit à Bucky avec un regard désolé. Celui-ci, dans un état catatonique, n’opposa aucune résistance lorsqu’un des hommes le fouilla sans ménagement. Heureusement pour lui on ne toucha pas son bras gauche qui, même recouvert par les manches longues de son sweat, était détectable par un simple contact.

« Tu n’as rien ? » Constata l’acheteur, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

     Il ne paraissait pas plus satisfait de leur prendre tout ce qu’ils avaient, mais retrouver son autorité lui avait permis de reprendre contrôle sur la situation. Malgré cela Bucky avait l’air de lui échapper. Il avait vu des tas de gars supplier, trembler, répliquer, ou encaisser bravement mais il ne lisait que la résignation dans les yeux perdus dans le vide du conducteur. Contre toute attente celui-ci répondit finalement d’une voix lointaine :

« Vous avez pris toute ma solde.

— Oh, c’était à toi ? Bien, alors considère que tu as remboursé une partie de ta dette dans ce cas. Tu peux t’en aller. »

     Sans demander son reste, ni même émettre la moindre protestation, Bucky quitta le hangar.

     Une fois à l’extérieur, il remit machinalement sa veste et après avoir fait quelques pas sur le parking, resta planté au milieu des véhicules sans parvenir à reprendre ses esprits. Il s’était attendu à être puni pour ne pas avoir terminé sa mission. Pourquoi ne l’avaient-ils pas frappé, torturé, enfermé… Après tout cela aurait été légitime. C’était d’une logique irréfutable, son échec conduisait à un châtiment. Il avait tellement attendu une punition qu’il avait été surpris qu’on ne lui prenne qu’une chose aussi matérielle que de l’argent. C’était étrange, ils ne l’avaient pas privé de ses armes ou de ses vêtements mais de la seule chose qu’il était parvenu à gagner par lui-même. Mais ça n’avait toujours été à ses yeux qu’un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, ce qui perturbait son programme c’était de s’en être sorti sans cicatrice.

     Alors il se rendit compte qu’il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. C’était d’ordinaire le moment où une foule d’autres personnes se chargeait de le soulager du lourd fardeau de la réflexion. Ça lui revenait maintenant. Où étaient ces personnes ? Celles qui le faisaient rentrer dans sa boîte, qui lui faisaient oublier et se rendormir. Seulement personne n’était là. Il lui fallait donc penser à ce qu’il devait faire désormais, et cela s’avérait aussi douloureux que d’être passé à tabac. En réalité il revenait à la case départ, et dans les mauvaises grâces de ceux dont il avait activement cherché l’appui. Il était de nouveau perdu. Il était poursuivi par l’impression de ne pas fonctionner comme il le devrait. Peut-être devait-il en rester là …mettre fin à la mission.

     Réfléchis. Quel était le dernier ordre qu’on lui ait donné ? Il était encore si confus que les idées se mêlaient dans sa tête, et plus il tentait de les ordonner, moins il s’y retrouvait.

 

     Ce fut une respiration sifflante que le sortit de sa transe. Un instinct le poussa à réagir à une présence qu’il sentait proche. Bucky prit alors conscience du temps qu’il avait passé debout dans la plus grande vulnérabilité. Il agissait encore imprudemment, peut-être que réfléchir ne lui était pas si bénéfique que ça, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

     Cherchant l’origine du bruit, il fit simplement le tour d’un des deux crossovers noirs qui se trouvaient à sa droite, et découvrit Liam rampant au sol à côté de l’une des voitures. Il était assis sur le goudron dans une position bancale, et tenait son bras gauche serré contre son torse, le poing serré sur son sternum. Il releva vivement la tête à l’approche de Bucky, et la peur l’envahi. Il posa un œil grand ouvert sur le Soldat, l’autre était si violet et boursouflé qu’il devait lui être impossible de s’en servir. D’autres contusions s’épanouissaient déjà sur le visage de l’adolescent dont l’arcade sourcilière laissait échapper un filet de sang régulier. Il ressemblait à un pauvre gars qu’on aurait tabassé au fond d’une ruelle. Voyant que Bucky ne bougeait pas, le regard de Liam passa de la peur au dédain.

« Tu comptes me filer un coup d’main ? »

     Le conducteur ne réagit toujours pas, tout juste si la remarque l’avait interloqué. Il ne savait pas de qu’elle façon il était censé répondre. Ça l’exaspérait d’être autant à côté de la plaque parfois. Devant l’impassibilité du conducteur, l’adolescent se détourna et entreprit d’agripper la portière vers laquelle il se traînait avant d’être interrompu.

Bucky s’agenouilla rapidement près du garçon mais celui-ci avait déjà abaissé son bras en grimaçant. 

« Tu dois avoir les côtes cassées.

\- Heureusement qu’t’es là, je m’en s’rais même pas aperçu, » répliqua Liam.

     L’adolescent ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mais quoiqu’il fasse même le simple fait de respirer lui provoquait des douleurs aigües. Des lueurs dansaient devant ses yeux et lui donnait un affreux mal de crâne. Il resta un instant adossé contre le châssis du crossover, puis tenta une nouvelle fois de s’aider de la poignée de porte pour se relever, mais Bucky l’en empêcha.

« Eh ! Tu crois pas que j’vais rester par terre jusqu’à la fin d’mes jours non ?! Protesta l’adolescent.

\- Tu vas t’évanouir si tu te relèves maintenant, expliqua placidement Bucky.

\- T’es médecin maintenant ?

\- J’ai des yeux. »

     Fronçant les sourcils, Liam saisit néanmoins la poignée de sa main pâle et squelettique. Il inspira puis expira rudement par la bouche, et une plainte faible et éraillée s’échappa de sa gorge.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça s’voit pas ? J’vais nettoyer un peu la voiture avant qu’ils repartent c’est la moindre des choses ! » Asséna méchamment Liam, mais sa voix dérailla à la fin de sa phrase, et il se mit à respirer par à-coups.

     Il fixa le conducteur d’un regard hostile, puis dévia d’un air plus effrayé vers les hangars, avant de revenir sur Bucky. Il fut déconcerté par la façon dont le regarda l’adolescent, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Le garçon avait en réalité peu de temps pour prendre une décision et tentait désespérément de savoir s’il pouvait compter sur lui. Cependant il n’arriva pas à y trouver une réponse satisfaisante, et il était difficile de lui en tenir rigueur tant le brouillard qui recouvrait l’esprit du Soldat était dense et opaque. Liam lança alors précipitamment :

« Écoute, si tu veux pas m’aider, casses toi, ok ? »

     Le conducteur se redressa avec souplesse et s’éloigna. Il scruta les alentours, mais l’endroit était désert. Ils se trouvaient loin de Milsent, aucune distance qu’il ne puisse effectuer à pied, mais l’adolescent, qui peinait déjà à se relever, ne tiendrait pas la distance. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie du parking. Pourquoi s’encombrerait-il d’un poids mort ? Ses ordres. Quels étaient ses ordres de mission ? Après tout il ne devait rien à l’adolescent. Mais comme à chaque fois qu’il devait faire appel à son libre arbitre, il se trouvait en plein conflit. Il fallut cette fois-ci un moment à Bucky pour se rendre compte qu’il avait déjà pris sa décision ; dès qu’il avait vu Liam, prostré, si salement amoché. Il revint à la hauteur du garçon.

« Tu ne pourras pas marcher avant quelques heures, tu as un endroit où aller ? »

     L’adolescent, qui avait cru pendant un instant que Bucky s’en allait, lui offrit un sourire ensanglanté et desserra le poing qu’il avait gardé contre sa poitrine. Dans sa paume s’était incrustée en partie des clés de voiture qui avaient laissé de fortes marques rouges sur sa peau pâle. Il appuya sur la commande de déverrouillage et le crossover contre lequel il était adossé émit un déclic électronique.

Un autre déclic s’effectua simultanément dans la tête de Bucky. Il le tenait, son dernier ordre. « Tu peux t’en aller ».


	4. De quelle espèce es-tu ?

     Ils n’iraient nulle part. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté les hangars, Bucky n’avait pas desserré les dents, la route qu’ils prenaient était longue et non sans danger. Dès qu’ils s’apercevraient de leur fuite, les hommes de Serguei se mettraient à leur recherche. Grâce à ses contacts, il possédait un réseau d’information étendu, cependant son champ d’action était limité au sud de l’état. Mais bien qu’il puisse toujours engager des hommes de main pour les retrouver cela prendrait un certain temps, et ils devaient à tout prix profiter de leur avance. De l’autre côté, ils étaient également recherchés par les autorités locales pour leur braquage raté. Il serait difficile de les reconnaître vu qu’ils ne voyageaient plus dans le même véhicule et qu’ils avaient pris soin de masquer leurs visages durant leur dernière mission. Cependant malgré toutes leurs précautions, il fallait qu’ils restent prudents. Une des premières choses qu’ils devraient faire après être arrivés à destination serait de revendre la voiture. Elle leur rapporterait une jolie somme, ou du moins suffisamment pour pouvoir se retourner et toujours un meilleur prix que la façon dont ils avaient été remercié.

     Liam avait eu une idée en tête lorsqu’il avait subtilisé les clefs de voiture sur un des hommes de mains pendant qu’il était passé à tabac. Il voulait remonter au nord dans les environs de Jamestown, dans le Dakota du Nord. Là-bas vivait une de ses tantes qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, mais qui selon lui était une vieille dame qui ne refuserait pas de les aider. Bucky était resté sceptique -vu l’état dans lequel il avait trouvé l’adolescent, il trouvait étonnant qu’il possède encore un parent qui aurait pu lui venir en aide.

 

     Quelques minutes après avoir pris la route, Liam s’était calé tant bien que mal en tenant ses flancs, puis avait sombré dans un sommeil comateux. Ils n’y étaient pas allés de main morte, le frappant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au bord de l’inconscience -réduit à se traîner sur le bitume d’un parking-, histoire que la leçon rentre bien. Au fond le garçon avait peut-être eu de la chance, ce n’était que des brutes, des tortionnaires lui auraient sans doute infligé une piqure de rappel bien plus marquante. Bucky connaissait bien la différence entre les deux. La capuche que l’adolescent avait rabattue sur sa tête cachait presque entièrement son visage tuméfié, mais en regardant d’un peu plus près ses vêtements avaient l’air d’un mauvais camouflage. Un observateur attentif pouvait aisément deviner la maigreur de ses membres, même au travers de son sweat et de son anorak sans manches. Au-delà de ses blessures, son apparence était très ordinaire : il portait un jean et une paire de converses usées, et même assoupi il conservait ce petit air insolent qu’il portait quand il n’était pas terrorisé.

     Avant d’être absorbé par sa conduite, le conducteur s’était longuement demandé ce qui l’avait amené à suivre l’adolescent qui dormait profondément à la place du mort. Il avait toujours éprouvé jusqu’alors une complète indifférence à l’égard de ceux qu’il côtoyait. D’autant plus que ce garçon n’allait sûrement que lui attirer plus d’ennuis. Il n’avait ni pouvoir, ni savoir, ou ressources qui auraient pu l’aider à avancer, rien qui pouvait lui être un tant soit peu utile. Bucky se renfrogna davantage, il n’avait plus qu’à ajouter ça à la longue liste de choses qui lui échappait. Mais très vite cela ne le gêna plus, une fois revenu en pilotage automatique peu de choses étaient à même de le perturber.

« Allo ! Starfleet à l’Enterprise, vous me recevez ? »

     Le Soldat aurait eu un sursaut si son corps pouvait encore répondre naturellement à une stimulation nerveuse. Il resta simplement immobile tandis que son esprit refaisait lentement surface, comme si il émergeait d’une eau glaciale. Secouant la tête, il changea de position sur son siège, et vérifia anxieusement qu’il avait la pleine possession de ses moyens. Il délia ses doigts autour du volant, et jeta ensuite un coup d’œil vers Liam qui s’était tourné vers lui et semblait inquiet de son manque total de réaction.

     Il avait rarement eu l’occasion d’être absent si longtemps et ce trou noir de… –il consulta le tableau de bord– près de trois heures l’angoissait terriblement. Bucky reporta son attention sur l’adolescent qui le toisait d’un air narquois. Ce dernier se demanda s’il avait des chances de s’en sortir vivant si le conducteur perdait le contrôle du véhicule. Hmm… sachant qu’il était déjà bien abîmé, être pris au piège dans une carlingue de tôle était le meilleur moyen pour qu’il y laisse un membre dans le meilleur des scénarios. Quoique ce genre de voiture devait être résistante non ? Réflexion faite, peut-être pas au point de supporter une série de tonneaux et un aller simple dans le décor, et même un airbag ne l’empêcherait surement pas d’étaler le contenu de son crâne sur le bitume s’ils quittaient la route. Enfin bref.

« En fait, amorça Liam sans détacher ses yeux inquiets de son compagnon de route silencieux, j’me demandais si toi aussi tu t’étais cryogénisé avec ce froid. »

     Le ton ironique de la phrase échappa complètement au Soldat, encore en pleine recomposition. L’adolescent soupira, s’avançant aussi loin que le lui permettait ses côtes sensibles, et tendit le bras pour allumer le chauffage. Il se radossa en grimaçant et ne se détendit que lorsque les conduits d’aération diffusèrent enfin un air chaud. Le bruit de la ventilation couvrit celui du moteur qui avait bercé le conducteur dans sa transe, et la chaleur lui fit recouvrer ses esprits.

« Désolé, dit-il.

— Ouais c’est ça. Pense un peu à moi ok ? Je suis mal en point déjà, j’ai pas envie de chopper la mort. Damn, comment tu peux pas avoir froid ? Tu s’rais pas canadien par hasard ? Fit Liam avec un sourire en coin.

— Non.

— Yep, t’as pas l’air d’un canadien. Un mutant alors ? » Plaisanta-t-il. 

     Un mutant ? Bucky ne voyait pas où l’adolescent voulait en venir mais ne releva pas, préférant se taire en cas de doute plutôt que de révéler l’étendue de son ignorance.

« Ou un alien… Tu ferais un bon vulcain, genre rationnel et frigide… quoique tu parles pas assez. »

     Voilà qu’il ne comprenait plus un traître mot de ce que disait l’adolescent, peut-être qu’un minimum d’explication était nécessaire.

« Un alien ? Comme ceux qui ont envahi New York ?

— Euh non, plus comme Mr Spock. Enfin… on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait ceux de New York, poursuivit Liam d’un ton plus grave, tout a été déblayé rapidement, et aux informations ils n’ont faits que repasser en boucle les images de la ville détruite, des Avengers et de cet immense portail dans le ciel… »

     Il se perdit à son tour dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qu’il faisait ce jour-là. Il vivait chez un copain depuis quelques temps. Ils faisaient leurs comptes quand la mère de son ami les avait appelés depuis le salon. Sa voix paniquée les avait intrigués, ils étaient donc descendus de mauvais gré. Elle était assise dans le canapé avec leurs deux voisins scotchés au poste de télé. Lorsque la nouvelle était tombée dans un flash info sans précédent, ils avaient tous attendus avec angoisse, suspendus à la moindre information qui pouvait être annoncée sur les chaînes nationales, et la peur au ventre au fur et mesure qu’on découvrait qu’une invasion extraterrestre avaient lieu, qu’on ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, et encore moins si elle n’allait pas s’étendre au-delà de la ville. Et puis les héros avaient surgit.

     C’était si incroyable par rapport aux grandes catastrophes qu’ils avaient connu, cette fois-ci des gens se dressaient face au danger. Tout le monde connaissait Iron Man bien sûr, et un des voisins leur avait expliqué qui était Captain America mais ils n’étaient pas seuls. Après leur victoire leurs noms avaient défilé dans tous les médias existants, et depuis on ne comptait plus les sites, groupes, rassemblements et autres produits dérivés qui leur rendaient hommage.

« Il parait qu’ils ont aidé à nettoyer la ville. En fait même si on ne sait toujours pas comment toute cette merde est arrivée, on sait surtout qu’ils ont sauvé beaucoup de vies. Ça fait que deux ans et j’ai pourtant du mal à croire que c’est vraiment arrivé… » Il reprit avec un sourire. « Le cousin d’un pote était à New York, et il a juré qu’il avait vu un alien de loin : vert, avec des cornes, mais j’suis sûr que c’est des conneries. Tu t’rappelles c’que tu faisais toi ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Je dormais, répondit Bucky, étonné que la vérité paraisse aussi banale, je l’ai appris plus tard.

— Aah, je me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j’ai bien dormi, se lamenta Liam. Pas que tu conduises pas bien, mais avec mes côtes, je douille comme t’imagines pas. Je tuerais pour de la morphine.

— On trouve ça où ?

— Dans une pharmacie. Faudrait en trouver une pas trop paumée quoi. D’ailleurs on est où là ? Je reconnais pas du tout la route.

— C’est la route 14, on atteindra Pierre dans moins d’une heure, » renseigna Bucky un peu surpris que l’information surgisse d’elle-même alors que les trois heures précédentes lui semblaient n’avoir jamais existé.

« Pierre ? On a repassé le Missouri ?

— Oui.

— Mais…, l’adolescent eut un rire nerveux, ils t’ont pas appris les points cardinaux à l’école de médecine ? Jamestown c’est à l’est.

— Je sais. »

Liam attendit la suite de ses explications, mais le conducteur ne semblait pas au courant qu’il était censé développer.

« Et ?

— Et quoi ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ?! S’impatienta le garçon.

— Un détour. C’est plus prudent.

— Je… Oh. » Réalisa-t-il soudainement. Si des gens se lançaient effectivement à la poursuite, en plus de la police, il valait mieux ne pas prendre la route la plus directe. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé, mais soulagé aussi que le conducteur l’ait fait. « Ouais bon t’aurais pu éviter de nous faire visiter tout l’état quoi. » Répliqua-t-il d’un ton volontairement condescendant.

« Désolé.

— Pourquoi tu t’excuses ? Pour empêcher des gars de nous retrouver et de nous faire la peau ou pour m’avoir ramassé par terre ?

— Je sais pas. »

     C’était peut-être un peu des deux. Bucky se sentait parfois étrangement coupable, comme s’il avait une quantité de choses à se reprocher sans que, comme d’habitude, il sache pourquoi. Mais plus qu’un sentiment de culpabilité, c’était le fait même d’éprouver quelque chose qui le bouleversait. Après tout il n’était pas sensé ressentir d’émotions.

 

     Liam s’était replongé dans ses pensées. Il contempla les immenses landes qui s’étendaient à perte de vue de chaque côté de la route, émaillés de poteaux électriques et d’arbustes minables. Il ne connaissait ce type de paysages que trop bien, mais il se trouvait que pour le moment il n’avait rien d’autre à faire que de regarder dehors. Et en dépit de tout le déni auquel il pouvait faire appel, il ne put empêcher des souvenirs de refaire surface. Il matérialisa, sous le soleil haut, des maisons à la peinture blanche et bleue qui s’écaillait, et des jardins tous séparés par les mêmes haies. Surgissant de nulle part des enfants couraient d’un portail à un autre, des chiens aboyaient, une voiture passaient en vrombissant. Puis une porte s’ouvrait et on appelait pour déjeuner, il courait alors comme un dératé pour atteindre la porte avant que son père ne viennent le chercher. Son enfance lui paraissait si loin. Chaque fois qu’il y repensait, il contemplait de haut le mioche braillard et débile qu’il avait été, mais éprouvait dans le même temps une vive nostalgie de cette période. Une époque où les choses se résumaient à des maisons, des portes et des bras tendus.

     Il hasarda un regard vers son chauffeur. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n’avait eu de geste aussi amical envers lui, et il supposa qu’un merci ne serait pas de trop.

« M… merde !

     Liam sentit un liquide chaud et épais dégouliner dans son cou. Il s’essuya avec sa main et remonta le flot le long de son visage jusqu’à son nez d’où s’échappait un filet de sang régulier. Il ragea, avec tous les coups qu’il s’était mangé, la seule chose qu’il parvenait à sentir au niveau de son visage c’était une douleur cuisante. L’adolescent utilisa sa manche pour bloquer le flux tandis qu’il cherchait désespérément des mouchoirs. Une autre main surgit et fouilla la boîte à gants avant qu’il n’ait tendu la sienne.

« Eh ! Regarde la route plutôt ! Et roule pas si vite, on va avoir un accident !  »

     Bucky fit mine de ne pas l’entendre et dénicha finalement un chiffon dans le compartiment situé entre les deux sièges avant, puis le tendit au garçon qui le tint fermement sous son nez. Des relents chimiques lui agressèrent les bronches mais il ne retira pas son mouchoir de fortune, n’ayant aucune envie d’imbiber davantage son seul vêtement chaud. Heureusement pour lui ce n’était pas la première fois que ce genre d’écoulement lui arrivait, enfin de là à considérer cela comme une chance… Au moins il ne paniquait plus. Lorsque le flot de sang se tarit un peu, il tordit les derniers coins à peu près propres du chiffon et en mit un dans chacune de ses narines.

« S’te plaît me fais plus dire ce genre de choses. J’ai l’air d’avoir quatre-vingt-dix ans, alors que j’en ai tout juste dix-huit, bordel ! »

     À peine dix-huit ans, cette information ne surpris pas tellement le conducteur, à vrai dire si on lui avait demandé de déterminer l’âge de l’adolescent il ne lui aurait certainement pas donné plus d’années. Il se demanda cependant comment quelqu’un d’aussi jeune avait pu entrer dans un groupe de trafiquants, participer à un braquage, et surtout pourquoi ces questions ne lui étaient pas venues plus tôt à l’esprit.

     Le conducteur était troublé, des impressions se confrontaient dans son esprit et l’empêchait de penser clairement. Il se trouvait à la fois concerné par l’état de son compagnon de route, préoccupé par leur survie immédiate, le tout emballé dans l’angoisse désormais familière que provoquait chez lui la moindre émotion. La tête lui tournait rien que d’y songer. Ce maelström intérieur noyait ses pensées et le tenait hors de portée de comprendre ce qui l’avait amené à accompagner Liam, de réaliser que, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis bien longtemps, quelqu’un avait besoin de son aide.

     Il resta silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Liam l’interpelle une heure plus tard pour lui désigner un panneau indiquant une étape à trois minutes de leur location. C’était surtout le logo d’un fast-food qui avait attiré le regard de l’adolescent et il avait décrété, au nom de leurs pauvres estomacs vides, qu’une pause était nécessaire.

     Il était presque quinze heures lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue d’un embranchement après des kilomètres de route en ligne droite. La voie conduisait à un lieu peu fréquenté, où la broussaille sèche laissait place à une aire goudronnée seulement animée d’un dinner promettant un service rapide, d’une échoppe de souvenirs indiens bon marché, et d’une station essence.

     Après avoir passé quelques temps dans une ville de moyenne envergure comme Milsent, cet endroit apparaissait comme la dernière étape avant la fin du monde. Le fast-food était un établissement tout en longueur parcourut d’une baie vitrée qui laissait voir une dizaine de tables presque toutes inoccupées. Autrefois il avait dû être surmonté d’une enseigne dont il ne restait plus désormais qu’une trace un peu plus claire que la peinture jaune délavé qui recouvrait l’extérieur du bâtiment. Le dinner formait un angle avec l’échoppe de souvenirs dont la devanture était décorée de rondins de bois. Un aigle et un loup empaillés flanquaient les deux côtés de la porte de la boutique par laquelle sortirent deux hommes vêtus de blousons polaires. Ils regardèrent passer le crossover avant d’allumer leurs cigarettes.

     Le conducteur gara leur véhicule sur le parking de la station essence qui complétait la place. Elle comptait seulement deux bornes et le seul emplacement adéquat où laisser une voiture. Ils n’auraient pas besoin de faire le plein avant la fin de leur voyage, ce qui vu l’état actuel de leur porte-monnaie était une bonne nouvelle. Le crossover vint se ranger, aux côtés d’une camionnette, et d’un vieux pick-up avec une remorque.

     Après avoir coupé le moteur Bucky se tourna vers Liam. Celui-ci était déjà en train de vider ses poches et les étalaient sur le tableau de bord. Un briquet, des élastiques, une lame de rasoir, trois dollars et quarante-sept cents, et des emballages plastiques. L’adolescent leva ensuite la jambe pour explorer, non sans difficultés, le contenu de sa chaussette gauche avant d’en sortir avec un « Ha ha ! » triomphant, un billet de cinq dollars. Le visage du garçon s’éclaira d’un grand sourire. S’il avait essuyé la grande majorité du sang qui le maculait, ses dents étaient toujours recouvertes d’un film vermillon. Son œil avant un peu désenflé, lui permettant d’ouvrir les paupières, mais il continuerait à afficher un violet foncé pendant encore plusieurs jours. Il avait finalement retiré le chiffon de son nez, et le fourra dans une des poches de son anorak en remballant ses effets. L’adolescent rabattit sa capuche et le conducteur renfonça sa casquette, puis ils sortirent. L’air frais fit frissonner Liam et il fut parcouru de tremblements tout en dégourdissant ses membres. Ces longues heures de route l’avaient tout ankylosé. Le Soldat analysa l’endroit avec méfiance avant de suivre le garçon comme son ombre lorsqu’il se dirigea vers le dinner.

     Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plus grande qu’il n’y paraissait à l’extérieur, mais dont l’aspect général laissait tout autant à désirer que depuis l’autre côté de la vitre. Des chaises de fer chromées entouraient des tables à la décoration quasiment disparue, le sol était un carrelage collant et opaque, à l’exact opposé du comptoir qui réfléchissait douloureusement les halogènes au plafond. L’odeur de friture omniprésente suffit néanmoins à faire gargouiller l’estomac de Liam, la porte tout juste franchie. Il s’arrêta cependant après quelques pas puis se dirigea en direction des toilettes :

« J’vais me débarbouiller, prend une table, » lança-t-il sans se retourner.

     Le Soldat repris son évaluation. La baie vitrée le gênait, l’exposition était trop importante, comme de se mettre soi-même dans une ligne de mire, et le verre était une matière peu solide pouvant exploser moindre choc important. Il envisagea les places au fond du restaurant mais elles se trouvaient loin de l’unique entrée, et toute retraite leur serait coupée par le comptoir. Les tables contre le mur adjacent semblaient correctes, mais le meilleur angle de vue se situait dans le fond de la salle. Il hésita, face au fait non négligeable qu’un dixième de seconde d’anticipation pouvait faire la différence entre succès et échec.

     Un mouvement dans son dos l’alerta, et il se décala juste à temps pour éviter d’être percuté par les deux hommes en polaire qui, après avoir fini leurs cigarettes, venaient d’entrer dans le restaurant. Le premier lança à Bucky un regard confus, comme s’il venait à peine de s’apercevoir de sa présence.

« Pardon, » dit-il en faisant un pas de côté pour entrer tandis que Bucky se décalait à son tour.

     L’homme n’eut alors pas le temps de se retourner pour éviter Liam qui sortait des toilettes. L’adolescent avait pourtant vu les deux hommes qui entraient, il avait même marqué une pause avant de continuer à avancer jusqu’à heurter l’homme et se retrouver presque à terre. L’homme le retint de justesse par le bras, et le garçon lui adressa un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, s’excusa Liam.

— C’est rien, je t’ai pas fait mal ?

— Non, non ça va. »

Il sourit aux deux hommes puis identifia le logo de l’échoppe de souvenirs sur leurs polaires.

« Vous travaillez à côté ?

— C’est ça gamin, répondit le deuxième homme. On va pas tarder à rouvrir si ça t’intéresse.

— Vous vendez des herbes médicinales par hasard ? »

Ils se consultèrent du regard un instant avant de répondre à la négative.

« Désolé. »

     Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le comptoir, auquel ils s’accoudèrent avant de commander deux cafés à la serveuse, qui posa bientôt deux tasses fumantes devant chacun d’eux d’un air fatigué. Elle s’occupa ensuite de l’adolescent qui s’était avancé à son tour et demanda deux grands hamburgers, frites et deux bouteilles de soda à emporter. Il régla ensuite la commande avant de s’emparer de leur déjeuner, et ils ressortirent finalement du dinner, sans que le garçon ne perde son large sourire. Bucky était déconcerté, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de choisir un endroit où s’asseoir s’ils repartaient ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils remontèrent à bord de leur véhicule que Liam éclata d’un rire satisfait.

« Steve, je t’ai déjà dit que j’adorais les péquenots ? » Demanda-t-il à Bucky sans cesser de sourire, puis il enchaîna sans attendre de réponse. « Par contre on devrait y aller avant que celui-là se rende compte qu’il même plus de quoi se payer un café. »

     Il illustra son propos d’un argument concluant, sortant d’une de ses poches un portefeuille bombé, recouvert de cuir noir élimé, qu’il agita devant son visage comme un éventail, avec d’une mimique grotesque. L’étonnement de Bucky fut partagé, le comportement de Liam lui avait semblé étrange durant son échange avec les deux hommes mais bien qu’il ne l’ait pas quitté des yeux, il n’avait pas remarqué le tour joué par l’adolescent. Le conducteur n’avait pas soupçonné une telle capacité chez son compagnon, ce qu’il l’amena également à penser qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Il s’était en réalité contenté de le suivre sans s’interroger davantage sur qui il était.

     Ils reprirent la route et mangèrent leur déjeuner sans faire d’autre halte. Visiblement Liam avait cessé de s’en faire quant à l’aptitude du conducteur à diriger leur véhicule dès que la nourriture était entrée en jeu. Déballant avidement son sandwich, il failli le croquer avec son emballage. Il aurait été peu probable qu’il s’en soit rendu compte si cela avait été le cas.

« Ah c’est génial ! S’extasia-t-il, de la sauce maculant chaque côté de sa bouche. On oublie vite à quel point manger c’est important, » poursuivit-il avec une ironie retrouvée.

     Bucky mangea tranquillement son hamburger d’une main, l’autre, sur le volant, conservait le crossover dans une trajectoire sûre. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de manger quelque chose de chaud. En vérité d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne la nourriture n’avait pas de température, ni d’aspect approchant ce qu’il avait pu trouver puis acheter ses derniers mois. Il s’était toujours contenté d’avaler sagement ce qu’on lui donnait, et à défaut tout ce qu’il avait pu acquérir de consommable. Il ne se souciait pas du goût et encore moins de la préparation des aliments qu’il absorbait, ce n’était à ses yeux qu’une nécessité pour faire fonctionner son organisme. Un carburant essentiel à la bonne marche du mécanisme.

     Il se retourna pour attraper de quoi se désaltérer mais Liam explorait déjà le sac qui contenait leur repas. Il en ressortit la deuxième bouteille de soda et jeta un coup d’œil au conducteur.

« T’en veux pas ? »

     Sa question avait un ton si rhétorique, que même Bucky perçut à quel point le garçon mourait de soif. Le conducteur fit non d’un mouvement de tête et l’adolescent entama la deuxième bouteille comme s’il n’avait rien bu depuis plusieurs jours. Une fois de plus Liam détourna le propos d’une raillerie.

« Hmm... Tu bois pas… J’penserais presque que tu pourrais être un vampire, mais j’avoue que je serais très déçu. »

     Le garçon avait vite compris que ses piques n’entraînerait pas le moindre sourire chez Bucky, de toute façon il ne s’embarrassait pas de l’approbation des autres pour faire de l’humour. Mais sa dernière remarque ramena à l’esprit du conducteur une question qui l’avait effleuré un peu plus tôt. Inutile cependant qu’il dérange son compagnon de route pour si peu.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Interrogea Liam.

     Bucky éluda la question d’un grommellement négatif, le regard résolument fixé sur la route. Sa réflexion ne valait surement pas la peine d’être partagée. Mais le conflit intérieur qui habitait le conducteur était évident et Liam ne pouvait l’ignorer.

« Vas-y crache le morceau. »

     Maintenant que la curiosité de l’adolescent était éveillée, il ne lâcherait pas l’affaire. Bucky était tendu, il était contrit par la sensation d’un étau enserrant sa gorge dont les mots refusaient obstinément de sortir. Il tenta de donner forme à sa pensée mais cela lui était pénible. Avait-il véritablement l’autorisation de dire ce qu’il pensait ? Il essaya de la façon qui lui parut la plus simple de l’exprimer.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas humain ? »

     La phrase sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Bucky à l’instant même où il la prononça. Il pensa qu’il ne devait pas avoir employé les bons termes, mais il ne voyait pas de quelle autre manière il pouvait le formuler. Il attendit simplement de voir qu’elle pouvait être la réponse de l’adolescent. Liam resta un instant déconcerté, la façon dont la question avait été posée, laissait entendre que le conducteur doutait réellement à ce propos. Un peu comme s’il avait pris au mot toutes les plaisanteries de l’adolescent. Cette hypothèse lui parut furieusement improbable, comment est-ce qu’on pouvait en venir à douter de sa propre nature ? Ça semblait si absurde aux yeux de l’adolescent qu’il présuma que Bucky se moquait de lui.

« J’en ai jamais douté vieux, blagua-t-il, d’ailleurs ça m’étonnerait même pas que ta tête soit remplie de puces électroniques. »

     Le conducteur reçut la boutade sans émotions, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel genre de réponse il s’était attendu. Liam balaya l’air d’un revers de main, ponctué d’un « Pff » exaspéré.

« Et puis même si t’étais d’une autre espèce, qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? » Une sombre expression passa sur le visage tuméfié de Liam, et il baissa la tête. « Les hommes cognent, volent, mentent,… Si jamais t’étais pas humain, tu s’rais probablement meilleur que la plupart d’entre nous. »

     Meilleur ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Cette suggestion laissa Bucky en pleine déroute. Bien sûr, on lui avait inlassablement répété à quel point la tâche qu’il avait accompli ses dernières années avait contribué à façonner ce siècle, à quel point elle était "un bienfait pour le genre humain", et tel avait toujours été le but final de toutes ses missions. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait désormais chaque fois qu’il envisageait ces assertions et, à l’instar d’une foule d’autres choses, il ne parvenait plus à les percevoir de la même façon.

     Depuis qu’il avait quitté le joug d’Hydra tout avaient changé et s’était éparpillé dans un chaos incompréhensible, il se retrouvait face à un puzzle dont les pièces refusaient catégoriquement de coïncider. Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il avait su mener à bien presque toutes les missions qui lui avaient été confiées, exécuter les cibles, les témoins, les espions,… Oui cela il avait su le faire mieux que n’importe quel homme.

« J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait s’arrêter à Pierre, apostropha Liam au milieu de ces réflexions, histoire de se ravitailler un peu avant de tracer vers Jamestown, t’en dis quoi ? »

     Après les quelques secondes nécessaires pour comprendre que Liam lui demandait bel et bien son avis, Bucky acquiesça d’un hochement de tête flegmatique.


	5. Vol en substance

« C’est quoi cet air blasé ? Donne-moi une vraie réponse ! »

            Liam leva les yeux au ciel, l’air de supplier toutes les divinités existantes de lui venir en aide. La lumière crue des halogènes au plafond lui blessa les yeux, il ferma les paupières mais ses globes lui paraissaient plus secs que s’ils avaient été remplis de sel. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour assis entre deux lavabos de céramique blanche des toilettes des hommes en train d’empêcher son compagnon de route de se raser avec un couteau de chasse. En même temps, il y avait un tas de choses auxquelles il n’avait pas forcément pensé en imaginant son avenir, comme se retrouver en cavale ou avoir encore la dalle après avoir engloutis un sandwich et presque deux portions de frites !

            Le Soldat avait finalement prit la lame de rasoir qu’il lui avait tendu après avoir remis le couteau dans sa veste. Liam avait été stupéfié -retenant avec peine un petit cri apeuré- par la rapidité avec laquelle l’arme était apparue dans la main de Bucky, avant qu’elle ne disparaisse tout aussi vite dans les replis du vêtement. Le garçon s’adossa contre les grands miroirs qui tapissaient quasiment tout le mur en face des cabines de toilette bleues, étonnamment encore debout, mais agrémentées de dédicaces très personnelles et de littérature propre aux WC publics. Il revint ensuite sur le Soldat, qui s’était perdu dans la contemplation de la lame de rasoir.

« Tu sais te raser au moins ? »

            Le Soldat secoua la tête, et l’adolescent se pinça l’arête du nez, pas trop fort pour ménager son visage encore sensible. Avant qu’ils ne fassent quoique ce soit, maintenant qu’ils étaient arrivés à Pierre, Liam avait requis un indispensable changement d’apparence. Lui ne pouvait faire grand-chose avec ses cheveux roux foncé, déjà maladroitement raccourcis jusque sous l’oreille, et il estimait que dès que ses bleus se seraient résorbés il deviendrait méconnaissable. Il était plus facile pour Bucky en revanche de changer de tête. Liam reprit la lame et se pencha vers le Soldat.

« Laisse-moi faire, ça ira plus vite. »

            L’idée était bonne, l’adolescent avait probablement plus d’expérience aussi paradoxal que cela paraisse, et les choses iraient nettement plus vite que si Bucky essayait tout seul. Mais lorsque Liam approcha sa lame du visage du Soldat, les choses se compliquèrent. Ce n’était plus le geste d’assistance de son compagnon de route, c’était une main étrangère qui avançait vers lui un objet contondant. Bucky eut un instinctif mouvement de recul, et saisit le poignet du garçon avant même d’être arrivé à la conclusion de son raisonnement.

« Aïe ! Lâche-moi, tu m’fais mal ! »

            Bucky relâcha immédiatement sa prise, mais dût se répéter plusieurs fois que l’adolescent n’étais pas un ennemi, qu’il ne devait ni s’en prendre à lui, ni le neutraliser. Quand il put se reconcentrer, le conducteur ramassa délicatement la lame qui était tombée au sol, il valait mieux qu’il se charge seul de toutes les lames qui devraient approcher son visage. Il attendit les indications de son compagnon de route.

« Ce serait mieux sans les gants, non ? » Fit remarquer Liam avec une moue narquoise en direction des gants abîmés que le conducteur n’avait pas quittés une seule fois.

            Il retira uniquement celui qui recouvrait sa main de chair, et commença à se raser précautionneusement depuis sa pommette droite, en suivant les consignes de l’adolescent. Il s’avéra que sans mousse l’opération était bien moins aisée, il descendit la lame d’un geste lent et mesuré.

            Ce type de lames, si petites soient-elles, était suffisant pour provoquer des coupures importantes voir fatales. Avec cette seule lame il pouvait atteindre les artères et les veines majeures du cou, des poignets, des coudes, des genoux et, en appliquant une pression suffisante, des bras et des jambes. Artère carotide, veine jugulaire, veine basilique, veine céphalique,… Les plus gros vaisseaux sanguins peuvent être atteints sous le bras et à l’intérieur de la cuisse. Artère et veine fémorales, axillaires… Si un de ces vaisseaux est sectionné, l’exsanguination soit la perte totale de sang s’effectue en quelques minutes. Le corps humain contient en moyenne cinq litres de sang. Une entaille dans l’abdomen excédant cinq centimètres peut entraîner une blessure mortelle, et une mort lente par épanchement de sang. Artère iliaque, veine mésentérique…

« Tu peux me rendre ma lame ? »

            Il aurait continué à réciter sa leçon encore longtemps si Liam ne l’avait pas interrompu. Celle-ci avait surgit automatiquement dans son esprit, si instinctivement que le Soldat n’en avait pas été surpris. Il secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser cette litanie et revenir au moment présent. Il rendit son rasoir à l’adolescent, et resta bien droit devant le miroir jusqu’à ce qu’il lui annonce la prochaine étape.

« Enlève ta casquette, faudrait faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. »

            S’exécutant, Bucky mit son chapeau dans la main tendue de Liam. Le garçon jaugea l’accessoire d’un air exigeant, dans une superbe illustration d’un critique de mode évaluant un vêtement de créateur. Celui-ci se plaçait directement dans les vêtements d’avant-garde, avec ses déchirures subtilement intégrées dans un tissu dont on n’arrivait plus à déterminer la couleur d’origine, d’une sobriété luxueuse simplement agrémentée de coutures détendues. L’adolescent se coiffa de la casquette d’un geste possessif après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux courts, puis se repositionna sur le rebord carrelé pour éviter de glisser ; il posa ensuite son regard inquisiteur sur le reflet impassible de Bucky.

« Tu pourrais les couper, suggéra Liam, mais comme ils t’ont sûrement jamais vu sans casquette, tu peux toujours les attacher, fais comme tu veux. »

             L’incrédulité apparut sur le visage du conducteur malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître. Une nouvelle fois il était déconcerté par le simple fait d’avoir la possibilité de disposer de lui-même de la façon dont il l’entendait. Quelque chose d’aussi banal qu’une coupe de cheveux provoqua un nouveau raz-de-marée dans son esprit. Il avait véritablement le choix ?

            Sa seconde pensée une fois la surprise passée était généralement la méfiance, quoi qu’il puisse s’imaginer pouvoir faire, cela devait être une erreur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il ne nourrissait plus aucune forme d’ambition. Et pourtant, les derniers mois lui revinrent en mémoire avec plus de clarté qu’il ne l’aurait soupçonné. Il était parvenu à survivre par ses propres moyens, de manière assez chaotique et aléatoire certes, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le négliger.

            Liam s’était arrêté sur le reflet de Bucky, son bras toujours à mi-chemin entre la casquette dont il s’était coiffé et le rebord du lavabo où il allait placer sa main. Le garçon affichait une expression elle aussi partagée, mélange d’étonnement et de désapprobation. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les différentes émotions qu’il avait vu se succéder dans les yeux du conducteur. L’adolescent soupira et se demanda une fois de plus quel genre d’énergumène l’avait ramassé. Qui que ce soit il mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

« Tu vas pas y rester jusqu’à Thanksgiving non ?! Sors ton couteau de chasse, coupe tout qu’on puisse enfin y aller ! »

            Bucky rectifia instinctivement pour lui-même qu’il s’agissait d’une dague de combat à double tranchant, mais laissa Liam rager en tenant ses côtes. Ce dernier n’eût pas le temps de s’énerver davantage et plaqua soudainement sa main sur sa bouche. Il sauta de son rebord comme si les hommes de main Serguei avaient fait irruption dans les toilettes, et se précipita dans une des cabines en face de lui. L’adolescent avait ouvert la porte si brusquement que celle-ci ricocha et se ferma derrière lui dans un claquement sonore. Mais cela ne couvrit qu’un instant le bruit du contenu de son estomac, qui atterrit dans la cuvette en repassant par là où ils étaient entrés. Il s’estima heureux de son réflexe bien que ça ne changea rien au fait que cela soit extrêmement désagréable. Il régurgita l’intégralité de son repas, et presque toute l’eau qu’il avait bue remonta son œsophage. Cela fut suffisant pour réveiller la douleur déchirante de ses flans, comme s’il n’avait déjà pas assez mal. Une fois ses tripes et boyaux disparut avec la chasse d’eau il sortit, l’air encore nauséeux en se tenant à la porte. Le conducteur s’était avancé, indécis. Le garçon l’aurait bien envoyé bouler, mais il ne savait pas s’il pouvait de nouveau ouvrit la bouche sans provoquer un autre débordement. Il se rinça au lavabo en évitant de se regarder dans le miroir.

            Cette interruption les ramena à leur situation présente et au temps qu’ils avaient déjà perdu à se refaire une beauté. Liam décida de couper court et tendit un des élastiques qu’il portait au poignet à Bucky.

« Pour attacher tes cheveux, » précisa le garçon en réponse à l’air interrogateur de son compagnon de route.

            Le conducteur passa la main dans ses cheveux, et tenta de les ébouriffer de la même façon dont il avait vu Liam le faire quelques instants plus tôt mais il ne fit que les éparpiller plus encore. L’adolescent soupira de nouveau mais se retint de lever les yeux au ciel cette fois-ci. Le conducteur utilisa alors ses deux mains, dans un geste peu familier, pour rassembler sa chevelure et former une queue de cheval. Le résultat ne lui sembla pas trop mal même si des mèches s’étaient déjà échappées de l’élastique pour retomber devant ses yeux, et bien qu’il n’ait pas la moindre notion de canon esthétique.

            Ils sortirent finalement des toilettes des hommes, pour rejoindre le hall du centre commercial dans lequel ils avaient fait halte. L’endroit n’était pas très grand et regroupait tout au plus moins d’une dizaine de boutiques dans une structure datant des années 90. Mais c’est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment : un lieu peu fréquenté à cette heure frôlant la fermeture et un minimum de surveillance. Une des choses que le Soldat redoutait, était les caméras ; il savait qu’au sein de grandes organisations elles étaient des yeux particulièrement utiles et aisément détournés. Le gouvernement américain était techniquement contraint par ses lois, et même si les deux agences susceptibles d’en faire usage n’en étaient plus en état aujourd’hui, il ignorait qui d’autre pouvait voir par elles. Il avait très vite appris à les repérer lors de ses missions, à les détruire ou les éviter, à rester dans leurs angles morts, ou dans le pire des cas soustraire son visage à leur champ.

 

            Ils entrèrent dans un magasin général pour acheter des vêtements chauds et de la nourriture. Bucky n’en avait pas saisi l’utilité, mais les frissons qui agitaient toujours Liam furent sans appel. La surface du magasin n’était pas très importante, mais le fait que la seule sortie soit la grande entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés ainsi que les rayonnages successifs rendirent Bucky nerveux. Il avait une vue limitée de son environnement, et il le serait très facile de se retrouver prit au piège entre les allées où quelques clients poussaient encore leurs chariots. Il resta à l’affut mais finit par se rendre compte que Liam était presque aussi nerveux que lui. Il ne tenait pas en place, ce qui dans l’immédiat de gêna pas le conducteur. L’adolescent leur fit faire le tour de plusieurs rayons de produits alimentaires, tout en grondant le conducteur qui avait l’air de le traquer comme un robot et les rendaient encore plus suspects qu’ils n’en avaient l’air.

            Liam prenait de temps à autre un article, qu’il reposait parfois ou qu’il gardait dans les mains. Ses gestes captèrent l’attention de Bucky. Depuis la scène qu’il avait jouée dans le fast-food, le Soldat avait été intrigué par la compétence de vol à la tire du garçon. Il ne lui était pas évident de s’assurer qu’aucune menace ne pesait sur eux, tout en gardant un œil sur Liam, cependant il parvint à comprendre au bout de quelques minutes pourquoi cela l’intriguait tant. Ces petits gestes anodins qui détournaient son attention, et ceux qui faisaient disparaître une bouteille dans une de ses manches, ou un sandwich dans sa poche. Cet enchaînement constant et impeccable avait quelque chose de fascinant. Bucky se rappela alors, comme un instinct enfoui qui refit soudainement surface et parcouru ses doigts de picotements. Il avait déjà fait cela auparavant. Il avait été fort et implacable si longtemps qu’il avait perdu l’usage de sa dextérité autrement qu’un œil dans le viseur ou une lame à la main.  

            Le manège se poursuivit avec les vêtements, même si de temps à autre il demandait au conducteur, qui faisait un parfait porte-manteau, de tenir un pull ou un pantalon. Liam n’avait quasiment pas dit un mot depuis qu’ils étaient entrés, il semblait ailleurs, concentré sur ce qu’il faisait et toujours parcouru de soubresauts. La seule fois où il ne maugréa pas envers l’attitude robotique de Bucky fut en réponse à la lueur d’étonnement dans les prunelles du conducteur sur les vêtements que l’adolescent avait commencé à choisir pour lui mais dont il n’avait aucun besoin.

« T’es sûr que tu t’es bien regardé dans le miroir tout à l’heure ? On dirait que tu vis sous un pont. Il s’agirait de pas effrayer ma tante si on veut qu’elle nous file un coup de main, tu crois pas ? »

            Le Soldat resta impassible, il avait effectivement vécu sous un pont durant quelques temps mais il ne saisissait pas en quoi cela pouvait influer l’impression qu’une vieille dame aurait de lui.

            Ils passèrent finalement à la caisse avec une veste molletonnée, deux pantalons et une grande bouteille d’eau. La première fois qu’il était rentré dans un magasin, Bucky avait craint de déclencher l’alarme des portiques de sécurité, comme il en avait eu la déplaisante expérience lors de sa visite du Smithsonian. Mais il semblait que seuls les détecteurs technologiquement avancés tels que l’on en trouvait dans les grands édifices étaient à même de repérer son bras métallique. Aucune sonnerie en se fit entendre, ni pour sa prothèse, ni pour tous les articles clandestins que transportait Liam.

            Il eut même un sourire pour la jeune caissière aux poignets recouverts de bracelets. Celle-ci lui sourit poliment en retour ainsi qu’à Bucky, et ses yeux dérapèrent. La vision était très attrayante, au point qu’elle scanna trois fois le même article, ce que sa caisse persista à lui signaler. Liam regarda la caissière qui ne détachait plus les yeux de Bucky. Tout à son analyse du terrain, il semblait être le seul à ne pas s’être aperçu qu’il était subitement devenu le centre de l’attention. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le regard appuyé de la jeune fille qui se détourna vivement en rougissant lorsqu’il se retourna. Elle s’aperçut ensuite de ses étourderies et, toute à sa confusion, repassa leurs courses en s’excusant. Le conducteur prit leurs sacs et l’adolescent la monnaie qu’elle leur rendit avec d’inconscients battements de cils. Elle les regarda ensuite partir, appréciant chaque face du spécimen.

« J’suis que si tu y avais mis un peu du tiens on aurait rien payé du tout. » Ne pût s’empêcher de blaguer Liam, en transférant la nourriture et les vêtements non payés de ses poches vers le sac.

            Il n’eut pour réplique qu’un air légèrement intrigué de la part de Bucky. Celui-ci s’interrogea sur le comportement du garçon, pourquoi avait-il volé la moitié de leurs courses alors qu’ils possédaient désormais bien assez d’argent pour couvrir ces dépenses.

« Des fois je me demande si tu sais vraiment te servir de tes yeux, poursuivit l’adolescent avec une expression désabusé, elle avait les ovaires en éruption ! Même les gens derrière nous l’ont remarqué. »

            Bucky trouva la métaphore un peu exagérée ; il était impossible pour un corps humain de supporter correctement plus de trois degrés au-dessus de sa température normale, il voyait mal comment les organes d’un être humain pouvaient prendre feu.

« Tu f’rais pas parti de la garde de nuit quand même ? »

Il n’eut droit qu’à un sourcil arqué, pour toute réaction.

\- Laisse tomber, j’avais oublié que tu ne savais rien, Jon Snow. »

            Liam traîna Bucky le long de la galerie jusqu’à la petite pharmacie qui se trouvait coincée entre l’entrée du centre commercial et un restaurant aux portes closes. Le conducteur comprit pourquoi les manches du garçon étaient pleines de nourriture, il s’était assuré d’avoir assez d’argent pour acheter les seules choses qu’il ne pouvait pas glisser discrètement dans ses poches. Les néons clignotants de l’enseigne les balayèrent lorsqu’ils passèrent le seuil et malgré la chaleur ambiante l’adolescent frissonna et resserra ses bras contre ses flans. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir où attendait un vendeur distrait, visiblement impatient de finir sa journée. Il ne se tourna vers Liam que lorsque celui-ci l’apostropha.

« Bonsoir, je voudrais des comprimés de morphine, s’il vous plaît. »

            Le ton du garçon était devenu étrange, il ne ressemblait en rien à la condescendance dont il faisait preuve envers le conducteur, ni à la politesse cordiale qu’il avait utilisé avec l’homme dont il avait volé le portefeuille. Sa voix fut à ce moment-là si aimable qu’elle avait l’air d’une supplication. Le pharmacien le regarda avec une apathie telle que ses lèvres formèrent un rictus qui signifiait clairement que l’adolescent l’ennuyait profondément.

« On a plus de comprimés. »

Cette réponse agita Liam, et son timbre se fit plus poli encore si cela était possible. Il frotta ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer.

« Il vous reste des injections ? 

— Je vais voir. »

Avec un soupir le pharmacien passa dans la réserve, et ne revint que de longues minutes plus tard en traînant des pieds. Liam, les bras toujours serrés contre lui, était secoué de légers tremblements.

« Avec une seringue ? Demanda le vendeur tout en posant un flacon de deux cent milligrammes sur le comptoir.

— Oui, s’il vous plaît.

— Il vous faut une ordonnance pour ça jeune homme, » poursuivit le pharmacien sans retenir un bâillement. »

Liam sortit fébrilement un papier froissé d’une des poches de son pantalon et le plaça proprement à côté de l’analgésique. Le pharmacien se pencha dessus, à peine le temps d’y poser les yeux, et de repérer une signature puis annonça froidement :

« Ça fait soixante dollars. »

            Soixante. Soit presque la totalité de la somme qu’il leur restait pour tenir jusqu’à Jamestown. Liam régla cependant sans sourciller et sortit d’un pas rapide de la pharmacie en emportant son anti douleur.

            Sans émettre le moindre bruit, si bien qu’on aurait pu douter de sa présence, Bucky suivit l’adolescent jusqu’à l’extérieur du centre. Durant leurs courses le soleil avait passé la ligne d’horizon et le ciel, bien qu’encore bleu marine, n’était qu’une sombre toile de fond aux réverbères qui éclairaient la devanture des magasins. Le conducteur se demanda un instant s’il n’était pas réellement passé à l’état de spectre tandis que Liam traversait le parking, d’un pas proche de la course, et se jetait sur le siège passager du crossover après avoir ouvert et déverrouillé le véhicule presque simultanément.

            Le conducteur repassa derrière le volant et observa le garçon qui sortit soigneusement le flacon de morphine, et le posa ensuite sur le tableau de bord à côté de la seringue, avant de remonter la manche gauche de son sweat. Liam sortit ensuite un large élastique qu’il sangla fermement autour de son bras. Le creux de son coude était parsemé de contusions jaunies. Au début Bucky crut qu’il s’agissait des stigmates de son passage à tabac puis il vit les multiples petits points situés sur les veines. Des traces qu’il connaissait bien puisqu’elles constellaient aussi son propre bras, celles des aiguilles. Le Soldat en aurait presque secoué la tête de scepticisme. Ses marques n’avaient pour lui qu’une seule signification… mais il était impossible que l’adolescent ait subit un traitement similaire au sien ? Il tenta de se convaincre de l’absurdité de cette pensée, cependant maintenant qu’il doutait il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser du trouble qui l’envahissait. Bucky reprit consistance alors que Liam allait s’injecter l’analgésique. Il saisit fermement sa main, et asséna d’une voix agitée et percutante qu’il en se connaissait pas :

« Où tu as eu ses marques ?

— Ça va pas non ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! » S’emporta le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

Le Soldat raffermit légèrement sa prise. Il lui sembla qu’il passait son temps à arrêter ses gestes.   

« Les piqûres ! Qui te les a faites ?

— Mais c’est moi putain ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

            Des larmes de rage étaient montées aux yeux de Liam, tandis qu’il se débattait pour libérer sa main. Ses tremblements étaient devenus plus forts, et il se cramponnait à la seringue comme si rien au monde ne pourrait la lui faire lâcher maintenant qu’il l’avait.

« C’est toi qui as fait ça ?

— Oui, bordel ! » À présent les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l’adolescent, mais puisque Bucky le tenait, il voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi ?

— Héroïne ! De la drogue ! T’es content ?! » Il avait hurlé sa réponse dans un sanglot qui crispa son visage tuméfié. Ce n’était pas de la haine, ni même de la peur que lu le conducteur à travers les hématomes, c’était de la honte. « Maintenant lâche-moi ! S’il te plaît ! Allez, lâche-moi ! »

            Le Soldat finit par accéder à sa supplique, pour se donner le temps de digérer ces informations. Il connaissait la substance dont avait parlé Liam, mais l’acte d’administration de stupéfiants lui était parfaitement étranger. On avait fait usage sur lui de nombreuses de drogues dont il n’avait plus le souvenir, certaines avec plus d’efficacité que d’autres, mais c’était la première fois qu’il percevait l’envie envahir les yeux de quelqu’un à la vue d’une seringue de morphine. Une fois son injection faite, l’adolescent avait compressé la piqure avec le chiffon qui avait épongé son sang quelques heures plus tôt. Il s’était ensuite doucement enfoncé dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Tout son corps se détendit comme sous un effet instantané de l’analgésique, il renifla et son visage encore humide se décontracta, il semblait apaisé, presque repus.

Pendant un instant le conducteur resta à le regarder, jamais le garçon n’avait paru si fragile. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé faire, aussi comme chaque fois qu’il doutait, il revint à l’essentiel : sa mission.


	6. Des biscuits en forme d’ange

     Liam savoura la disparition du monde derrière ses paupières, il se sentait bien dans cet état cotonneux et béat qui lui avait tant manqué ; malgré cela il avait eu peur de la réaction de Bucky. Lorsqu’il l’avait empêché de se piquer, l’adolescent avait senti une vive douleur le traverser. Il avait revu à travers l’entrave de son geste comme dans un flash, ses amis l’obligeant à assister à des réunions de toxicomanes, son ex-petite amie s’accrocher à son bras en larmoyant qu’il fallait qu’il arrête, qu’il allait gâcher son avenir, son père déposer ses affaires sur le seuil et lui dire de s’en aller. Il avait de nouveau ressentit ce terrible creux dans la poitrine, loin, comme un cri étouffé par le manque qui hurlait sa dépendance dans chaque cellule de son cerveau. Puis les effets de la morphine et de la fatigue se conjuguèrent et le firent sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

     Bucky posa le sac de courses à l’arrière avant de mettre le contact. Les phares du crossover éclairèrent le parking vide, puis le bitume usé qui disparût sous le pare-chocs jusqu’à la voie rapide qui sortait de la ville. Par précaution ils continueraient d’emprunter des chemins de traverse. La nuit s’assombrit imperceptiblement mais toute sa prudence ne contraint pas le conducteur à réduire la luminosité des feux, malgré toutes ses capacités il n’avait pas encore appris à voir dans l’obscurité.

 

     Le rêve que fit Liam ne fut pas vraiment un rêve. Il s’agît plutôt d’un pêle-mêle anachronique de souvenirs auxquels il n’avait pas voulu penser depuis un long moment.

Il regardait bêtement le sac de voyage contenant ses affaires posé sur le pas de la porte. Il avait toujours trouvé ses grands sacs informes et particulièrement laids. Il leva les yeux vers son père qui essuyait son nez avec la manche de sa veste qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps d’enlever. L’adolescent trouvait que ça ressemblait au début d’une mauvaise blague, mais il savait que ce n’en était pas une. Il avait redouté ce moment tout en étant persuadé qu’il finirait par arriver. Son père avait les yeux rouges, la fatigue alourdissait ses traits et lui donnait l’air d’un vieux dogue.

« Va-t’en. »

     Il ne voulait pas y aller. Autour de lui les murs blanc crasseux de l’hôpital semblaient se resserrer. Ses amis se tenaient debout autour de lui, mais aucun d’eux ne le regardaient. Ils attendaient le médecin qui devait l’examiner et sûrement lui conseiller de faire une cure de désintoxication. L’adolescent n’était venu que parce qu’il n’avait pas eu la force de s’opposer à ses amis. Ses baskets frappèrent légèrement contre les pieds métalliques de la table sur laquelle il était assis, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Il regarda dans le prolongement de la salle de consultation les malades qui patientaient et la crainte l’envahit. Il n’était pas comme ça, il n’était pas malade, il était accro. Il voulait sortir de l’hôpital plus vite possible, mais un médecin se présenta.

     Alors le cirque commença. Une fois la porte close, le praticien lui fit faire toute sorte d’examens auxquels il se plia de très mauvaise grâce, et lorsqu’il lui fallut exhiber ses piqures à la vue du docteur et de l’infirmière qui l’examinaient, il se sentit terriblement mal à l’aise. Il était devenu une curiosité dont on ne sait pas si on doit la regarder avec dérision ou avec pitié. Ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes le médecin lui expliqua les risques qu’il encourait à continuer dans cette voie comme on expliquerait à un gamin de trois ans qu’il ne doit pas mettre les doigts dans la prise. Toutes ses choses il les savait, mais il ne pensait pas qu’on le traiterait comme quelqu’un d’incapable de gérer sa vie.

« Je peux t’aider. » Continua le médecin.

Énervé par le discours du docteur l’adolescent remit ses vêtements et sa dignité, et sortit presque en courant, le visage empourpré d’une honte qu’il n’avait jamais connu avant.

« J’ai pas besoin d’aide ! »

Ils le traitaient comme une bête de foire, c’était eux qui devraient avoir honte. Malgré cela c’était lui qui courait et dont le visage se crispa pour contenir sa rage.

 

     Liam était arrivé le souffle court. Il venait tout juste de rentrer du magasin général où il avait un petit boulot de remplacement. Mais toutes ses paies allaient directement dans le remboursement de la came qu’il se procurait régulièrement. Il avait toujours besoin d’argent cependant l’aide paternelle était désormais rompue. Il s’était attendu à ce que son père le fiche dehors un jour ou l’autre, mais à ce moment-là il ne l’avait pas vu venir.

« T’as un boulot. Trouve toi un appart et ne remet plus les pieds ici. »

     Il avait déjà aidé son fils à éponger des dettes, il n’en était pas fier. Il en avait plus qu’assez de ses promesses. Cette fois-ci c’était allé trop loin. Un dealer furieux s’était introduit avec d’autres hommes dans sa maison, ils avaient commencé à tout saccager. Il avait dû céder les seuls bijoux qu’il avait gardés de sa femme pour rembourser l’ardoise de son fils.

« Va-t’en. »

     Sa petite amie regardait le cœur en cristal qui pendait au bout d’une chaîne d’argent. Liam ne guetta plus le sourire qu’il avait espéré faire apparaître sur le visage de sa fiancée. Il avait vu au moment où elle avait soulevé le pendentif et que son regard s’était voilé, que le collier ne produirait pas l’effet escompté.

« C’est magnifique… » Le ton diplomate qu’elle avait pris agaça Liam.

« Mais ?

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

— Je l’ai acheté. Mais s’il te plait pas je peux le rendre.

— Non, je l’aime bien mais… »

     Elle ne trouvait plus les mots pour lui dire qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il dépense encore tout son argent dans la drogue, ni dans des cadeaux dont elle n’avait pas besoin. Elle s’inquiétait tellement pour lui qu’elle en devenait malade. Elle concentra son attention sur le pendentif et tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, signe qu’elle était en pleine réflexion.

« Mais quoi ? Tu penses que je l’ai volé c’est ça ?

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit.

— Mais c’est c’que tu penses. »

     Elle ne savait plus comment tourner les choses, il passait si vite d’une réaction à une autre qu’elle en perdait le fil. Tout ce qu’elle souhaitait c’était qu’il prenne soin de lui, ou alors qu’il se fasse aider, car elle avait essayé tous les moyens à sa disposition et que rien n’avait fonctionné. S’il acceptait de l’aide cela voudrait dire qu’il serait prêt à s’en sortir, mais il ne voulait pas de son soutien. Alors elle le serrait fort contre elle, acceptait ses cadeaux et l’amour qu’il avait encore pour elle, elle maintenait l’illusion quelques instants de plus et gravait ces moments dans le silence.

 

     Il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Tout ce qu’ils avaient à se dire ils se l’étaient déjà dit. Liam était en colère contre son père. L’émotion monta en lui des pieds à sa tête et martela son crâne, si son père attendait des excuses il pouvait aller se faire mettre. Il ne le supplierait pas en rampant pour se faire pardonner. Il prit rageusement le sac et le jeta sur son dos, et partit sans se retourner. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, à mesure que la colère laissa place à la peur. Il avait eu peur pour son père, en fait les choses iraient sans doute mieux pour lui s’il partait.

 

     Le battement devint assourdissant comme les basses d’une musique de boite de nuit. Liam aimait y retrouver ses amis, danser, ne plus penser à rien. Il se balançait avec des tas d’autres inconnus sur des rythmes effrénés, balayé par des néons de lumière noire. Cependant il lui manquait toujours un excitant pour vibrer à son tour aussi fort que la musique. Un diffuseur de brume crachat sa vapeur sur la piste de danse. Elle s’opacifia peu à peu au point qu’il avait même du mal à respirer.

           

     Liam se réveilla dans une violente inspiration, cherchant désespérément à faire rentrer de l’air dans ses poumons. Après plusieurs respirations successives, il retrouva un rythme normal et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Cela ne servit pas à éclaircir ses idées. Il faisait nuit noire à l’extérieur, plongeant l’habitacle dans une obscurité seulement amoindrie par les feux du véhicule. L’atmosphère était encore froide, il attrapa maladroitement le sac posé à l’arrière et y prit un des pulls qu’il avait acheté. Liam défit son sweat tacheté de sang, et passa le vêtement bleu clair légèrement trop large pour son corps fin en espérant que celui-là ne finirait pas taché trop vite. Il s’empressa ensuite d’allumer le chauffage et remarqua alors qu’il avait dormi près de cinq heures, et que la radio était allumée. D’un volume très faible si bien qu’il dut tendre l’oreille pour reconnaître Blue Swede. Le garçon se sentit curieusement à l’abri malgré l’air tendu du conducteur qui regardait sans la voir la route qui défilait devant eux.

     L’adolescent bailla largement et ses paupières fatiguées tombèrent d’elles-mêmes sur ses yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt cependant car il avait encore la gorge sèche. Fouillant dans le sac, il en sortit une bouteille d’eau et un sandwich au poulet. Après avoir bu une première gorgée, le garçon vida presque intégralement sa boisson, il ne s’était pas aperçu de l’étendue de sa soif. La morphine continuait de faire effet, et il apprécia de ne plus sentir sa mâchoire le lancer quand il mordit dans son sandwich.

« T’as déjà été à une fête agricole ? Lança soudainement Liam. Ouais ça m’aurait étonné aussi, ben c’est le truc le plus chiant que j’ai jamais fait de ma vie. Ma tante m’y traînait souvent parce qu’elle adorait jardiner. Enfin, une fois j’en ai fait une avec ma mère près d’Aberdeen, je devais avoir quatorze ans. Oui, bon d’habitude j’raconte pas ma vie mais comme t’arrête pas de parler j’ai décidé que j’allais faire un peu la conversation ! »

     Si Bucky n’était pas très loquace, il écoutait très bien en revanche. L’analgésique aidant, Liam revenait à la vie et il avait fini par comprendre qu’il ne devait pas en attendre autant de la part du conducteur.

« Bref à peine arrivé j’ai cru mourir. Y en avait de partout, des fruits, des légumes, des plantes en pots, dans presque toutes les tailles et les formes possibles. Chacun avec son p’tit stand, j’avais jamais vu autant de péquenots réunis. J’allais prendre la fuite quand ma mère m’a pris par la main. » Il marqua une pause et sa voix s’adoucie. « C’est pas un truc qu’on faisait souvent, on n’a jamais été très tactile et de toute façon je n’aimais pas vraiment ça, mais là elle avait l’air si contente que je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. »

     La faible lueur des boutons du tableau de bord créait des ombres sur la figure de l’adolescent. Elles accentuaient ses traits : les profonds cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux illuminés par le souvenir, la bosse de son nez et les angles de son maigre visage. Avec l’obscurité de la nuit, les couleurs s’étaient réduites aux jaunes des commandes, on ne distinguait plus la pâleur de sa peau ni le violet-bleu de ses hématomes. Liam but une deuxième bouteille d’eau avant de continuer.

« On s’est quasiment pas lâché, et en fait je crois que c’était la première fois qu’on faisait quelque chose juste elle et moi. On s’arrêtait partout pour goûter les plats, sentir l’odeur de ceux qui cuisaient encore, et essayer de deviner des formes dans les citrouilles les plus bizarres. On arrêtait pas de rire comme des idiots, c’était sûrement stupide pour quelques légumes, mais j’avais rarement vu ma mère aussi joyeuse. »

     L’adolescent n’avait pas ma moindre idée de pourquoi il racontait cette histoire, ou… en fait si, il le savait, mais il ne sentait pas suffisamment à l’aise pour admettre que l’opinion de Bucky lui importait. C'est-à-dire que, parmi tous les souvenirs qu’il aurait pu évoquer pour faire oublier son violent moment d’addiction et combler un peu le silence, Liam avait préféré que ce soit quelque chose d’agréable. C’est comme ça qu’il aimait voir les choses, en ne gardant que les bons moments.

« Ensuite on s’est fait alpaguer par un vendeur de tartes qui nous a demandé un coup de main, et on a passé presque tout l’après-midi à cuisiner et à se barbouiller de farine. On a pas vu le temps filer si bien que le soleil se couchait quand on est reparti. Finalement on a mangé des parts de tartes assis devant la voiture en regardant le crépuscule. J’me rappelle encore, ça se passait dans un grand champ à la fin de l’automne, il y avait des fleurs partout, et tout le monde était en train de remballer. Avec ma mère on ne disait plus rien, parce qu’on avait la bouche pleine, et qu’on avait mal aux joues à force d’avoir rigolé. On a simplement regardé le soleil disparaitre derrière l’horizon. »

Liam avait souri en relatant ce moment, et il apprécia que le conducteur le laisse plonger dans ses souvenirs sans l’interrompre.

« On avait réussi à bricoler des biscuits en forme d’anges, ils ressemblaient plus à des patates avec des ailes en fait, mais on y tenait comme elle s’appelle Raphaëlle et moi G… »

     L’adolescent ravala la fin de sa phrase avec effroi, il avait failli laisser échapper une information privée. À force de vouloir détendre l’atmosphère, il s’aperçût qu’il s’était livré bien plus facilement qu’il en l’aurait cru. Le garçon se fit quand même la réflexion ironique qu’il venait de parler de sa mère mais que donner son nom au conducteur lui avait paru beaucoup trop. Peut-être qu’il trouverait la force de raconter l’histoire de celle qui l’avait mis au monde un jour, mais il gardait ça pour un autre chapitre. Son inquiétude était surtout liée au fait qu’on ne pouvait faire grand-chose d’un souvenir, mais donner sa véritable identité pouvait toujours attirer des ennuis. L’adolescent pris pour de la suspicion, la confusion qui apparut sur le visage de Bucky. Il réagit au quart de tour, vexé par sa bêtise.

« Comme si tu t’appelais Steven toi ! Dit-il sur la défensive. Laisse-moi rire ! J’suis pas stupide, personne ne donne son vrai nom dans un gang. »

     Cette révélation interloqua Bucky. Les hommes qu’il avait côtoyés portaient-ils tous de faux noms ? C’était une chose dont il ne s’était pas rendu compte, et qu’il se blâma de ne pas avoir su. Comment, après avoir passé des mois à se cacher, pouvait-il encore ignorer des choses qui paraissaient si évidentes ? En réalité, avant qu’il ne se fasse engager personne ne lui avait demandé son nom et il lui semblait que jusque-là il n’en avait jamais eu besoin. Lorsqu’il avait fallu en donner un, il n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Un nom, un prénom, il devait bien en avoir… mais rien ne lui était venu, comme s’il avait été un fichier sans titre. Il avait alors prit celui de Steven par défaut, car c’était le seul qui s’est suffisamment imposé dans son esprit.

     Le presque aveu de l’adolescent avait fait taire ce dernier. Avoir failli se dévoiler venait de freiner son envie de briser la glace. Il s’enfonça dans son siège, replia ses jambes contre lui et termina son sandwich silencieusement.

 

     Liam voulut rester éveillé, mais ses yeux se refermèrent sans lui demander son avis. Puis il sentit le monde tournoyer avant de les rouvrir. Combien de temps avait-il encore dormi ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Tout était flou. La morphine avait tout de même ses limites. Il concentra son regard sur la route mais le simple mouvement de la voiture lui souleva le cœur.

« Arrête-toi ! »

     Le conducteur s’exécuta avant même de se demander pourquoi l’adolescent lui ordonnait cela. Il freina brutalement et stoppa le véhicule avec précision sur le bord de la route, au milieu des plaines d’herbe rase parsemées de pylônes de relais électriques, uniquement visibles grâce aux petites lumières de sécurité. Liam se précipita hors du crossover et fit à peine deux pas avant de se tordre et de rendre le sandwich avalé. Il sentit son maigre repas sortir avant d’avoir été digéré, et très vite il ne cracha plus que de la bile.

     Le garçon jura abondamment lorsque sa gorge fut libre. Il détesta plus que tout, l’acidité qui subsista dans sa bouche, mais qui aimait ça de toute façon ? Il inspira l’air frais de la nuit, toujours brisée du faisceau des phares de leur véhicule qui renvoyait sur lui une lueur indirecte. Son cœur battait rudement contre ses côtes, aussi il prit le temps de récupérer son souffle en contemplant la vapeur qui sortait de sa bouche à cause du froid.

     L’adolescent s’aperçut que toutes ces heures de routes, bien qu’il en ait dormi la plus grande partie, l’avaient engourdi, peut-être qu’une pause s’imposait en fin de compte. Il se retourna vers la voiture, d’où le conducteur était sorti et inspectait suspicieusement les alentours, une de ses mains cherchant le contact de l’intérieur de sa veste. Liam se demanda comment celui-ci parvenait à rester alerte et concentré, avec si peu de sommeil au compteur.

 

     Du sang, semblable à de l’eau, s’écoula entre les lèvres du garçon, et inonda le devant de son pull. Il fit un pas vers Bucky mais au moment où il posa une première jambe en avant, celle-ci se déroba sous lui. Liam mit un moment à saisir de quelle manière il était passé d’une position verticale à horizontale, à comprendre que quelqu’un l’avait rattrapé avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte le flot qui coulait rapidement de sa bouche ne s’arrêtait pas.

     Le garçon était tombé sur le dos, si bien que le sang chaud baigna rapidement son cou et le creux de sa gorge et, si personne ne l’avait fait basculer sur le côté, il se serait probablement étouffé. Lorsque l’hémoglobine quitta un peu sa trachée, un goût métallique remplaça l’acidité de la bile. Son regard capta la lumière des phares et une main qui l’empoignait. Il avait mal, terriblement mal dans les tripes, et son pouls s’affola sans qu’il ne puisse le calmer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que le monde ne retrouve un semblant de stabilité, puis Liam vit le liquide, si foncé qu’il en paraissait noir, répandu autour de sa tête. Il y en avait bien plus qu’il ne l’imaginait, ce n’était pas un très bon signe pensa-t-il. L’adolescent était incapable d’arrêter le flot, et dut attendre que celui-ci se tarisse.

     Il tourna la tête vers Bucky dont le visage était à peine visible et demanda faiblement de l’eau mais boire lui provoqua des douleurs plus intenses encore dans l’abdomen. Liam n’eut que quelques secondes de répit avant un nouvel afflux sanglant, durant lequel le garçon distingua tout juste le ciel et les bras qui le tenaient. Puis tout à coup il sentit une impression d’apesanteur et la douleur s’évanouit progressivement, les choses retrouvèrent leur clarté dans un instant de lucidité où il entendit Bucky jurer et appeler son faux nom d’une voix forte à l’intonation brisée.

     L’adolescent voulut rire, il l’aurait fait s’il en avait eu encore la force. C’était si stupide alors qu’il se sentait partir. Il se contenta d’esquisser un sourire maladroit et crispé, et lutta pour faire passer un mot au-delà de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Le garçon s’aida d’un geste, et posa une main pâle sur son torse.

« G…G…Ga… Gaabri…el. »                               

     Il leva ensuite la main aussi loin qu’il put vers le conducteur, accompagnée du regard le plus interrogateur qu’il puisse donner. L’incrédulité se lut dans les yeux de celui-ci. Ce n’était pas la question informulée de Gabriel qui venait d’éclater son esprit aussi loin que s’étendait le sang hors du corps du garçon, c’était le fait qu’il n’avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Il chercha furieusement mais ses pensées étaient barbouillées d’un rouge aussi noir que celui qui coulait sur ses vêtements tandis qu’il soutenait son compagnon de route.

     Il aurait mieux valu qu’il se démène pour essayer de le secourir ; pourtant le conducteur se sentit complètement impuissant, il avait su dès l’instant où il avait rejoint l’adolescent qu’il était trop tard. La quantité de sang qui avait quitté le corps de Gabriel ressemblait à une hémorragie, mais tout le savoir du conducteur s’arrêtait là. Il ne put qu’être témoin de sa propre incompétence, car il savait des façons d’ôter la vie qui faisait de lui un meurtrier parfait, mais on ne lui avait pas appris à la préserver.

     La respiration de Gabriel s’affaiblit et un rictus étira sa bouche d’où l’hémoglobine ne sortait déjà plus. Cette fois l’adolescent ferma les yeux et rien ne les rouvrirait plus.

     Une incompréhensible peine submergea Bucky. La mort lui était familière, presque banale, c’était sa seule utilité, alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression que c’était lui qui était en train de mourir ? Cette douleur qui remuait ses entrailles n’avait pas de sens. Il était pris dans une tornade d’une violence inouïe qui hurlait à l’intérieur de lui, tandis qu’au dehors tout était silencieux. En vérité le conducteur n’aurait pas pu émettre le moindre son même s’il l’avait voulu. Son corps ne répondait plus, il ne pouvait ni serrer ni lâcher le cadavre de l’adolescent, seulement le tenir et constater la chaleur qui le quittait peu à peu.

     C’était sa faute. Il avait laissé mourir Gabriel. Ne pouvant détacher son regard du frêle corps sans vie, une image plus terrible se substitua au visage de l’adolescent, celle d’un autre jeune homme, aussi frêle et maladif, et dont la figure avait souvent été recouverte de contusions et d’œil au beurre noir. De tréfonds de son esprit cette image avait surgit et Bucky eut l’impression de recevoir un coup violent à l’estomac.  Il n’avait rien fait pour le sauver. C’était comme s’il avait lui-même tué le garçon meurtri qu’il avait ramassé au fond de la ruelle.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent comme sous la morsure du froid. Il éprouva la blessure d’un liquide étrange et translucide qui coula le long de ses joues.


	7. Un atout dans la brume

     Des larmes avaient perlé au coin des paupières closes de Gabriel. Bucky rabattit une bâche sur son visage livide.

     Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la volonté de se relever, de revenir jusqu’à la voiture et d’y déposer le corps de l’adolescent. Être simplement là et respirer provoquaient en lui une douleur intolérable.

     Il avait l’impression d’être écrasé sous des tonnes d’acier. Comme si il était traversé de part en part, et que ses organes étaient réduits en bouillie. Son bras droit le faisait particulièrement souffrir sans qu’il sache pourquoi.

     Il lui semblait sentir son corps tout entier se manifester péniblement, mais il était toujours impuissant, un visiteur dans ce corps qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Il essaya de refouler cette multitude de sensations comme il avait réussit à le faire jusque là, mais  il n’y parvint pas.

     Il ne comprenait pas que la mort du garçon avait brutalement ramené à la surface des choses qui devaient rester enfouies profondément. Malgré tout ce qui avait été fait pour les éradiquer, il subsistait des fantômes dans la machine et ils affirmaient leur existence d’une douloureuse manière.

     Il avait enveloppé le cadavre de l’adolescent dans une des couvertures en plastique qui se trouvaient à l’arrière du crossover, et changé ses vêtements couverts de sang. C’était ce qui lui avait semblé le mieux à faire, mais il ignorait désormais la route à suivre.

     Qu’était-il censé faire maintenant qu’il avait tué son compagnon de route ? Il n’avait pas de plan, rien que des pensées qui surgissaient dans sa tête alors qu’elles ne le devaient pas. Il songea qu’il ferait mieux de les arrêter, les choses seraient plus simples et il n’y aurait pas d’ange emballé dans le coffre de la voiture.

     Il resta immobile dans le froid pendant un temps qui lui sembla aussi long que des décennies de cryogénisation, et aussi court qu’une gifle. Il avait une très mauvaise notion du temps quoi qu’il en soit.

     La seule chose qui le persuada de reprendre la route fut la mission qu’ils avaient commencée et qu’il était dorénavant le seul à pouvoir achever. Dans une sublime ironie, le conducteur s’aperçut qu’il restait moins d’une demi-heure pour atteindre leur destination, où ils auraient pu trouver de l’aide et conduire le garçon à l’hôpital. Il n’était plus à une ironie près cela dit.

Lorsqu’il se remit derrière le volant, une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans son abdomen.

 

     Le chemin, qui passa en un éclair, lui parut plus sombre et plus froid. Il entra dans Jamestown alors que la ville s’endormait.

     Elle n’avait rien d’exceptionnel, mais un brouillard épais, comme une couronne opaque, s’était formé avec la tombée de la nuit. Le conducteur prit plusieurs sorties au milieu des zones industrielles embrumées, avant de rentrer dans la ville à proprement parler.

     Le paysage ne différait pas trop du Dakota du Sud, et il se repéra rapidement jusqu’au centre ville. Bien que la soirée soit à peine entamée, il y avait peu d’activité mais cette apparente tranquillité ne rassura pas Bucky.

     Il suivit les grandes avenues parallèles, l’éclairage nocturne formait de grands halos dans la brume entre les gratte-ciels. Cependant la succession des hauts bâtiments prit vite fin, et Bucky se retrouva en bordure de la banlieue.

     Il connaissait l’adresse de la parente de Gabriel. Elle habitait une maison à étage à la façade décrépie, que l’adolescent avait qualifiée de râpe à fromage architecturale, en lui indiquant son emplacement.

     Le conducteur pénétra dans un premier quartier espérant rejoindre celui qu’il cherchait mais le peu d’indications et le brouillard compliquèrent son itinéraire. Il accéda à un autre lotissement qui n’était pas le bon, y tourna pendant un moment avant de revenir sur sa route.

     Lorsque le conducteur vit le même embranchement pour la troisième fois, il accéléra l’allure. D’ordinaire il se repérait assez bien, mais les maisons semblaient toutes se ressembler et se confondre à la faveur de la nuit et de la brume.

 

     Au détour d’un virage le conducteur coupa ses feux et stoppa net sur le bas-côté. Ce n’était ni une autre fausse piste et encore moins le bon chemin qui venait de l’arrêter, mais une lueur plus vive que toutes celles qu’il avait croisé jusqu’alors. Celle de trois voitures de police garées sur un parking à environ un pâté de maison.

     Bucky pensa qu’il s’agissait d’une patrouille qui ne se serait pas encore mise en mouvement, mais il fut vite détrompé. Deux véhicules de services, reconnaissables à la peinture officielle, et un fourgon blindé aux portes ouvertes étaient rangés côte à côte sur le parc de stationnement désert.

     Ni les gyrophares et les sirènes n’étaient en marche, pourtant il y avait de l’activité autour des engins. Une petite équipe de policiers s’organisaient : deux policiers vêtus de gilets pare-balles attendaient assis à l’arrière du fourgon tandis que deux agents en uniformes et un en tenue civile discutaient autour d’un plan étalé sur le capot d’un des véhicules de patrouille.

     La présence de la police n’augurait rien de bon. Elle fit retrouver au Soldat une concentration froide et implacable.

     Il sortit du crossover et le verrouilla avant de se faufiler discrètement jusqu’aux abords du parking. La prudence était de mise, d’autant plus qu’il était toujours recherché pour tentative de braquage. L’air froid et humide le prit à la gorge, et il éprouva une gêne en inspirant. Il chassa ce malaise d’un mouvement de tête.

 

     À la lumière de leurs phares et de leurs lampes torche, les policiers arrangeaient ce qui ressemblait à une manœuvre, mais Bucky ne put en être certain. Il aurait presque continué son chemin sans leur accorder un regard mais des éléments inhabituels retinrent son attention. Les deux agents à l’arrière du fourgon s’embrouillaient avec leur matériel. Cela ressemblait à des entraves mais rien de ce que le Soldat avait pu voir jusque-là. Du moins pas entre les mains de la police locale. Il reconnut, même à la distance où il se trouvait, la forme de menottes conçues pour résister à une pression cinq fois supérieure à celle qu’un humain normal pouvait produire.

     Ils chargèrent ensuite des armes de petit calibre au canon fuselé, mais pas avec des balles… avec des seringues, contenant probablement une substance dangereuse car les tireurs manipulaient les doses avec précaution. Ce n’était pas le genre d’équipement que les forces de l’ordre amenaient habituellement en reconnaissance. Sa position était trop éloignée pour qu’il puisse les entendre et il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres dans l’obscurité. Ils n’avaient pas de rapport avec sa mission, le Soldat reprit donc impassiblement son chemin à pied.

     Une fois hors de l’espace restreint du crossover et de la route bétonnée qu’il était forcé de suivre, le conducteur s’orienta bien mieux malgré l’opacité du brouillard. Après avoir longé plusieurs rues dans le noir, il franchit des haies basses, puis des jardins, traversant plus silencieusement qu’une ombre les habitations endormies jusqu’au secteur qu’il cherchait. Hormis les haies, il n’y avait quasiment pas de végétation dans les cours de ces habitations, parfois quelques plantes sèches mais il semblait que même les mauvaises herbes avaient renoncé à pousser ici.

     Au fur et à mesure qu’il progressa, Bucky vit des maisons de plus en plus dégradées, la plupart se touchaient presque et même dans l’opacité de la nuit elles paraissaient en piteux état. Et pour celles qui avaient la chance d’avoir un porche encore stable, celui-ci était souvent rongé par les éléments ou les nuisibles.

     Il arriva dans une portion où les haies laissèrent place à des grillages croisés et des barrières, le plus souvent tordus ou couchés. Malgré son évidente vétusté le quartier semblait tranquille, il n’y avait aucune de trace de vandalisme, ni de rôdeurs, qui devaient surement trainer à la tombée de la nuit dans des endroits moins pauvres que celui-ci.

     Lorsqu’il atteint la fin de la banlieue, Bucky regagna la rue pour y rechercher la maison. En quelques pas il trouva le bon numéro, dissimulé sous la peinture qui s’écaillait et donnait véritablement l’impression à la façade d’avoir été râpée.

     Ici les clôtures avaient plutôt bien résisté, elles étaient même parsemées de morceaux de bois creux et de clochettes rouillées qui renvoyaient de faibles tintements quand le vent soufflait ou que quelqu’un passait près des barrières. Comme les maisons voisines cependant l’extérieur avait un aspect désolé.

     Bucky ne prit pas la peine de s’arrêter pour observer la maison, dont les volets étaient clos mais d’où filtrait une faible lumière, tout juste inspecta-t-il les alentours par prudence. Il avait déjà silencieusement sauté les barrières carillonnantes, quand il se retint. Devait-il attendre ? Aller à la porte ? Appeler ? Il n’en savait rien, mais il n’aimait pas l’idée de frapper à la porte d’entrée de manière si évidente. En fonction du temps de réponse, il prendrait le risque d’être exposé à ce qui venait de la rue.

     Bucky contourna la maison, silencieusement, déplaçant à peine la brume sur son passage. Il se fit aussi discret que s’il infiltrait une base hautement sécurisée, surveillée par des agents entraînés, gardée des alarmes et un armement de pointe. Face la porte de derrière, il ne réalisait pas qu’il allait causer à une vieille dame la plus mémorable des crises cardiaques.

 

     La porte arrière de la maison s’ouvrit, alors que Bucky s’en approchait. Le déclic de la serrure qu’on déverrouillait le fit spontanément reculer dans la brume aussi loin que possible de la projection de lumière qui se déversa dans l’arrière-cour. Il avait été tenté de se dissimuler dans l’ombre d’une maison voisine mais ça ne l’aiderait pas à établir un contact. Une forme sombre éclipsa presque immédiatement la lumière et sortit de la maison.

     Bucky se fit la réflexion que la vieille dame était d’une vigueur surprenante, car après avoir inspecté la cour, elle parcourut le chemin qui la séparait de la clôture en quelques enjambées. Elle posa le fusil à double canon qu’elle portait à l’épaule au sol et s’accroupit près de la barrière pour y accrocher une autre babiole creuse. Les soupçons de Bucky se confirmèrent lorsqu’il s’approcha lentement et distingua une large carrure et une légère barbe qui n’appartenaient certainement pas à une vieille dame.

     L’homme sentit tout à coup la présence de Bucky et se releva, pris de panique. Il saisit son double canon, se retenant avec peine de ne pas mettre la main sur son cœur qui avait raté plusieurs battements, et mit en joug l’ombre qui avait surgit de la brume à deux pas de lui.

     Le Soldat avait assuré sa position, pour être certain de parer toute offensive, par pure précaution. Car même si la posture de l’homme était déterminée, il n’avait clairement pas l’habitude de tenir quelqu’un en joug et ne semblait pas du tout pas prêt à faire usage de son arme. Ils se jaugèrent le temps que le cœur de l’homme cesse de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« Qui… que… bordel ! Qu’est-ce que… faites là ?! »

     L’homme avait été si surpris qu’il ne parvenait plus à parler correctement. Il se rendit compte de l’incohérence de ses questions, et inspira pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Il était sorti après avoir entendu l’alarme silencieuse se déclencher, sur le qui-vive comme à chaque fois qu’elle retentissait. Seulement il n’avait rien vu, pas le moindre changement dans la cour déserte, il avait d’abord pensé qu’un raton-laveur avait encore activé le système mais l’apparition de Bucky l’avait tellement pris au dépourvu qu’il en avait perdu ses moyens. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir jamais croisé quelqu’un d’aussi furtif qu’un raton-laveur.

« Je cherche une vieille femme qui habite ici. »

     Une vieille femme ? C’était l’explication la moins convaincante qu’il avait entendu. Mais pas la moins sensée c’était certain. Les mains de l’homme se crispèrent sur son arme et il se déplaça inconsciemment vers la maison. Il veilla à garder l’intrus dans sa ligne de mire, alors que la peur qui s’écoulait en une sueur froide dans son dos l’empêchait de réfléchir.

     Le Soldat avait aussi adapté sa posture à celle de son adversaire, et lutta pour rester focalisé sur sa mission et non sur l’arme qui le menaçait avant de s’apercevoir que l’homme n’avait aucune intention de le tuer, car il ne visait ni sa tête, ni son torse, mais ses bras.

     Il n’était pas aussi grand que Bucky, mais plus trapu. Dans l’obscurité, ses cheveux courts semblaient clairs, et les traits de son visage assez fins. L’homme pinça les lèvres et répondit sans cligner des yeux :

« Elle ne vit plus ici. »

     …Plus ici. Son objectif n’était pas là. Bucky eut du mal à intégrer ce nouvel élément car toute sa quête devait s’arrêter à ce point. Il n’avait pas d’autre plan, d’autre objectif que celui-là. Il remonta le cours des évènements qui l’avait conduit jusqu’ici. Ça ne pouvait pas s’arrêter si soudainement sans qu’il n’ait rien fait ?

     Cherchant désespérément une chose qui lui aurait échappé, il déroula le fil de ses souvenirs où tout lui échappait en réalité. Il pensait se contrôler mais une réelle panique le submergea à l’idée de l’échec de sa mission. La brume pourtant éloignée l’enserrait de toute part, et le silence lui-même devenait oppressant. Tout était soudainement trop fort, trop présent… il devait se focaliser, ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il planta les doigts de sa main métallique dans sa chair et revint à sa conversation.

     L’homme commença à s’impatienter devant le silence de l’intrus qui s’éternisait. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, tous pouvaient représenter une menace, et l’homme qui était apparu dans la cour confirmait la règle. Comme si quelqu’un d’un tant soit peu équilibré viendrait chercher une grand-mère au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il voulait qu’il déguerpisse au plus vite, et même s’il n’aimait pas menacer les gens, si l’intrus se montrait hostile, il n’hésiterait pas.

« Tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Demanda finalement Bucky ravalant le tremblement dans sa voix.

— Non. » L’homme serra un peu plus son arme. « Comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu’ici ?

— J’avais l’adresse. »

     L’homme hésita un instant mais préféra la voie diplomatique avant d’avoir à se servir de son double canon. Quelques politesses et l’intrus partirait sans faire d’histoires ; parfois les mots pouvaient plus efficaces que le plomb.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous la cherchez ?

— Je viens de la part de… quelqu’un de sa famille. »

— Je ne la connaissais pas mais peut-être qu’en ville vous pourrez trouver des renseignements. Vous avez une voiture ? » Bucky hocha la tête imperceptiblement. « Essayez l’Office dans le centre, demain matin. Ils auront surement un annuaire. »

     Retourner sur ses pas ne le mènerait à rien. Il n’avait plus de piste, pas le moindre indice, ni d’autre chemin qu’il puisse emprunter. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne qu’il cherchait, juste une adresse où sa mission devait se terminer. Son regard s’était perdu tandis qu’il refoulait la douleur qui le lançait toujours dans l’abdomen.

     L’homme qui le tenait en joug fut déconcerté l’espace d’un instant. Le visage de l’intrus semblait assombri autant qu’il puisse en juger par la lumière qui venait de la maison, puis il vit son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans ses yeux. Tout son corps paraissait douloureusement tendu, et fut parcouru de tremblements. L’homme fit un réel effort pour se reconcentrer.

     Même derrière le plus gentil sourire pouvait se cacher quelqu’un qui pouvait vous faire du mal. Pourtant au-delà la menace évidente que représentait l’intrus il ne parvenait pas à déceler une volonté de nuire.

« Je vais vous demander de partir. Et euh… désolé pour l’accueil, » dit-il tout en gardant néanmoins la main sur son double canon, « ‘y a pas mal de voyous par ici. »

Bucky acquiesça légèrement, semblant regagner l’usage de la parole. « Je m’en vais, et ne vous en faites pas, des flics étaient là tout à l’heure. »

     Les mains de l’homme se contractèrent si fort autour de son arme que ses jointures blanchirent, et s’il en avait eu la force, il aurait certainement brisé son fusil.

La police.

« Ah bon ? »

Ce n’était pas possible.

« C’était une patrouille ? »

Si tôt.

« Non, ils avaient un fourgon blindé et du matériel spécial. 

— Spécial comment ?

— Des pistolets incapacitants et des menottes très résistantes, » détailla le Soldat par automatisme.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

     Il savait pourquoi et l’angoisse le submergea et forma une boule dans sa gorge qui resta coincée et le fit suffoquer. Pourtant il avait été prudent, il n’en revenait pas. Il y avait si peu de temps qu’il occupait la maison, qu’il ne pensait pas devoir déjà la quitter.

Et pourtant il devait partir tout de suite.

     Toutes les choses qu’il devait préparer surgirent dans son cerveau. Il avait prévu cette éventualité et savait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin, pourtant la toute première chose à laquelle il pensa, à laquelle il pensait toujours avant toutes les autres, parvint distinctement à son oreille.

«  _Papa ?_  »


	8. Détruire les barrières

     Il se retourna vers la petite fille ensommeillée qui était apparu sur le seuil de la porte. La petite silhouette s’accrocha au montant d’une démarche mal assurée.

Elle devait avoir près de dix ans d’après sa taille et portait un sweat à capuche sous un pull qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

     Le père courut vers la fillette, s’accroupit à la hauteur de l’enfant et la serra fort dans ses bras. La fillette frotta ses yeux à demi clos du revers de sa manche et demanda d’une petite voix endormie :

«  _Est-ce que maman est rentrée ?_  »

     Bucky observa attentivement la scène car quelque chose l’avait sorti de sa transe. Mais cela ne venait pas de l’arrivée de l’enfant, ni la brusque réaction de l’homme qui le tenait en joug il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Il ne comprit que lorsque l’homme répondit dans le même allemand qu’avait utilisé sa fille :

«  _Non, écoute-moi bien,_ dit-il en prenant l’enfant par les épaules, _il faut qu’on change de repaire._ » La fillette ouvrit grand les yeux, sa figure devint sérieuse et elle regarda son père sans ciller avec une grande maturité. La voix de l’homme resta forte mais son ton contenait des sanglots. «  _Va réveiller ton frère, je vous attends là, fais vite, on va aller chercher maman d’accord ?_  »

     Sa fille hocha la tête avant de repartir en courant dans la maison. Lorsque l’homme se releva il couvrit sa bouche d’une de ses mains et regarda autour de lui les yeux humides et l’air désespéré.

     Son regard tomba sur Bucky dont il avait complètement oublié la présence. L’intrus n’avait pas bougé, toujours en proie à un malaise grandissant provoqué par quelques mots d’une langue sortie de lointains souvenirs.  L’homme revint vers lui et tâcha de reprendre contenance, d’agir comme s’il venait juste d’envoyer sa fille se recoucher.

     Ne voyant pas la moindre réaction de la part de l’intrus, il ne soupçonna pas que Bucky avait parfaitement compris son échange avec la fillette, ni le trouble qui l’agitait. On ne lui avait jamais enseigné l’allemand, mais il avait appris plus sur des tables d’opérations que bien d’autres dans une salle de classe. Son cœur se remit à battre à un rythme infernal, et l’intrus sentit la panique qu’il était parvenu à endiguer temporairement refaire surface. Il entendit distinctement des voix parler comme s’il n’existait pas. Planter sa main mécanique dans sa chair ne suffit plus, cette alternative n’avait eu qu’un usage unique. Bucky savait qu’il devait à tout prix rester opérationnel mais cela devenait difficile, la moindre interaction semblait éveiller des attaques au plus profond de lui. Seul l’homme parvint à leur ramener à l’instant présent. Il renifla et parvint à afficher un vague sourire pour donner le change.

« Si vous n’êtes pas trop pressé, vous pourriez me déposer à la sortie de la ville avec mes enfants ? » La requête avait été posée d’un ton aussi léger que si l’homme avait demandé l’heure. « Ma femme travaille de nuit, poursuivit-il, un sourire de circonstance toujours plaqué sur son visage, on comptait la rejoindre en bus mais puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez nous emmener ? »

     Si l’homme était parvenu à endiguer la panique de ses prunelles, il était autrement plus difficile de la faire disparaître de sa voix malgré tous ses efforts. Rien de tout cela n’atteignit l’intrus, il s’était enfoncé dans le brouillard épais de lointains échos, qui ne se dissipa légèrement qu’à la supplication à peine dissimulée de l’homme. Très bien il avait un objectif. Le Soldat prit enfin une inspiration, après ce qui ressembla à une éternité d’attente, et acquiesça simplement avant que l’homme n’ait le temps d’argumenter davantage.

     À peine cinq minutes plus tard, l’enfant revint sur le seuil. Elle était enveloppée dans un petit manteau et traînait une valise en plastique bleu toute cabossée. La petite fille avait les joues rougies et regardait de tous les côtés. Son père retourna auprès d’elle. Il ferma le manteau de sa fille avec des gestes rapides et enfila celui que l’enfant lui tendit.

«  _Où est ton frère ?_  » S’inquiéta l’homme.

— _Il arrive, mais il est encore endormi._

— _Il a mis son écharpe et sa capuche ?_

— _Oui._  »

     L’homme rentra dans la maison, en jetant un regard en arrière pour la fillette sur le pas de la porte, et ressortit presque immédiatement en portant un deuxième enfant, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements.

     La silhouette était plus petite que celle de sa sœur et tellement couverte qu’on ne voyait même plus son visage. Le père cala tant bien que mal son fils dans un de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, et saisit de sa main libre la valise défoncée.

     Il demanda à l’ainée de fermer la porte de derrière, en laissant la lumière allumée à l’intérieur de la maison, et de récupérer le petit boitier de l’alarme qui se trouvait accrochée sur grillage parmi les morceaux de bois. L’air froid et humide les environnait toujours, et la petite fille frissonna.

«  _Viens vite, reste près de moi._  »

     Le temps que l’homme reporte son attention sur Bucky, celui-ci était sorti dans la rue. Il n’y avait presque pas de lumière dans cette portion de la banlieue, et l’opacité du brouillard ne s’était pas dissipée.

     Bucky reprit le chemin en sens inverse, maintenant qu’il le connaissait le retour s’avéra bien plus facile que l’aller. Même sans lumière il traversa haies et barrières comme s’ils étaient faits de brume. Il n’avait fait que quelques mètres cependant lorsqu’il fit volte-face à l’écho d’un crissement métallique.

     Loin derrière lui, l’homme et ses enfants étaient arrêtés sur une barrière tordue. D’un pas Bucky fut auprès d’eux. La valise avaient roulé non loin d’eux, échappée des mains de l’homme qui recala son enfant endormi dans ses bras, et tenta d’aider la seconde.

     La fillette avait coincé une de ses manches dans les débris de la barrière et la nuit l’empêchait de voir que plus elle tirait, plus elle s’enchevêtrait. Bucky attrapa le vêtement de l’enfant de sa main droite, et le grillage de l’autre. Il arracha la barrière, plus fort qu’il ne l’avait voulu, et la sortit de terre sur plusieurs mètres, mais la petite fille était libre.

     Il baissa les yeux vers celle-ci. La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la fillette mais aussi un petit éclat brillant dans son regard. Son père en revanche avait eu peur, il s’était avancé avec terreur lorsque Bucky avait déterré la barrière.

     Il n’avait pas eu le réflexe de poser l’enfant qu’il portait, ni d‘attraper son arme… seulement de se précipiter pour les protéger tous les deux. Par-dessus tout, mettre ses enfants à l’abri semblait être sa seule idée. Et la panique qui émanait de l’homme fut la seule raison qui enjoignit Bucky à formuler :

« On ira plus vite si je la porte.

— Non. »

     La réponse avait fusé dans un grondement anxieux, l’homme essaya de se recomposer une face neutre mais il était en proie à trop d’inquiétudes pour effacer complètement la terreur de son visage.

« Je vais la porter, prenez la valise. »

     Il fit un signe à sa fille, qu’il souleva dans ses bras au prix d’un grand effort et d’une expiration sifflante. Lorsqu’il eut trouvé la posture la moins gênante qu’il pouvait prendre, il acquiesça en direction de Bucky qui rouvrit la voie en portant la valise cabossée. Même en marchant, il les distançait de dix bons mètres.

     L’homme suivait tant bien que mal mais n’émit aucune protestation. Ce genre de détails n’effleura pas Bucky, uniquement focalisé sur leur vitesse de déplacement. Il ralentit légèrement l’allure et dégagea des passages pour maintenir une marche constante, mais il eut l’impression de se traîner au rythme d’un vieillard de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

     Ils arrivèrent au crossover après de longues minutes de marche dans les rues obscures, le parking avait été déserté par la police et avait retrouvé un silence paisible.

Bucky fut parcouru de l’impression désagréable d’avoir passé trop de temps au même endroit. Dès que l’homme eut déposé ses enfants sur la banquette arrière, s’assurant qu’ils étaient bien attachés, il revint vers Bucky et lui prit la valise des mains avant que celui-ci ait songé quoi faire de leur bagage.

     Il reprit le volant tandis que l’homme s’installa sur le siège passager. Ce dernier avait calé la valise et son fusil à ses pieds et mit sa ceinture presque aussi rapidement que le conducteur eut démarré la voiture. Ils eurent un même mouvement scrutateur sur leur environnement, cherchant les traces d’un potentiel danger.

     Le crossover quitta la banlieue bien plus vite qu’il n’y était entré, et regagna le centre de Jamestown. Si cela était possible la ville était encore plus silencieuse et inanimée. Certains éclairages avaient cessé de fonctionner mais la visibilité était toujours aussi réduite à cause de la brume.

     Être de nouveau concentré sur la route permit à Bucky de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu’il allait faire plus tard. Pour l’instant il avait retrouvé le contact sûr des pédales sous ses bottes et du volant dans ses mains.

     Comme il jetait un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il essaya de distinguer les enfants sur les sièges-arrière mais ils étaient trop petits et enveloppés dans leurs manteaux pour qu’il puisse les apercevoir.

     À côté de lui l’homme n’arrivait pas à trouver sa position sur son siège. Il bougeait toutes les deux minutes et semblait lutter pour rester décontracté et ne pas jeter des coups d’œil de tous les côtés. Les seuls qu’il ne réfrénait pas étaient ceux qui cherchaient ses enfants à l’arrière. Il indiqua au conducteur une route que contournait le centre-ville.

     Sous la lumière sporadique des lampadaires Bucky put mieux l’observer. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, son visage avait des traits fins mais ils étaient creusés par l’épuisement. En dépit de cette fatigue que l’on devinait, il gardait une posture droite qui faisait paraitre plus larges ses épaules tombantes. Ses cheveux courts châtain clair formaient des épis indisciplinés à l’arrière de son crâne, et s’accordaient à sa barbe en broussaille. L’homme lui montra un autre chemin qui contournait les voies rapides et les plaçait hors des éclairages de Jamestown.

     Ils dépassèrent largement la sortie de la ville sans que Bucky n’émette la moindre remarque. L’homme guettait avec crainte un air de soupçon, d’interrogation, ou ne serait-ce qu’une réaction sur le visage du conducteur, mais celui-ci obtempérait à chaque nouvelle indication.

     Son passager ne se doutait pas qu’il aurait pu les conduire jusqu’à l’autre extrémité des États-Unis s’il le lui avait demandé. Mais cela ne tenait pas qu’au fait que le Soldat n’avait nulle part où aller. L’homme qu’il transportait, derrière sa peur, imposait un respect mystérieux. L’expression ne lui rendait d’ailleurs pas justice car il n’y avait aucune imposition de la part de l’homme, simplement une sorte de bienveillance, que Bucky ne pouvait pas appréhender.

     Ils ne roulèrent pas très longtemps, et sortirent enfin du brouillard qui entourait Jamestown, avant d’arriver en vue d’une série de commerces alignés le long de la route. La plupart des enseignes de néons étaient éteintes, à l’exception des restaurants, dont les lumières fades se déversaient sur la route. La nuit noire absorbait les silhouettes du dinner et du fast-food, réduisant les bâtiments de bois et de taule opaque à de petits vaisseaux perdus dans l’obscurité.

     L’homme demanda au conducteur de s’arrêter devant le fast-food, puis se tourna vers lui au moment où il s’apprêta à sortir. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il retournait dans sa tête cette partie de leur itinéraire. Il devait à tout prix retrouver sa femme et emmener sa famille loin d’ici mais, s’il sortait maintenant pour aller la chercher, il laissait ses enfants seuls avec un inconnu dont il ignorait le nom. L’angoisse sourde qui n’avait pas quitté le père depuis le début de leur fuite augmenta, il planta ses prunelles dans celles du conducteur avec toute la force que pouvait contenir le regard d’un homme en détresse.

« J’attends ici, dépêche-toi. » Répliqua Bucky à son appel silencieux.

     L’homme hésita encore une fraction de seconde, rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du conducteur, c’était peut-être cette absence d’arrière-pensée qui finit par le convaincre. Il se précipita hors de la voiture, ses chaussures crissant sur le gravier du bas-côté devant le restaurant, mais sa course s’arrêta presque aussitôt. La porte du fast-food se refermait et dans le faisceau des phares du crossover, une serveuse s’avança en courant d’un pas rapide. À cette lumière, seul le chemisier blanc et le tablier de la femme était clairement distinguables.

     L’homme fit quelques pas et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent très fort pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu’ils se firent de nouveau face, la femme prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains. De la buée s’échappait de la bouche de l’homme tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient à toute vitesse. Bucky vit un peu mieux le visage de la femme, ses cheveux rassemblés en chignon, et la gravité de son expression bien que moins émotive que celle de son mari.

     Il l’habilla de sa veste et la fit monter dans le crossover. Ils s’installèrent tous deux rapidement et leurs ceintures cliquèrent à une fraction de seconde d’intervalle. L’homme avait vraiment les yeux embués maintenant, et contenait visiblement ses sanglots. Il expira et commença calmement :

« Nous…

— Dis-moi juste où aller. » Coupa le conducteur.

     La surprise de l’homme était partagée entre le soulagement et la méfiance, mais il n’en montra rien. Il décala imperceptiblement la jambe vers le fusil à ses pieds et indiqua la direction à suivre.

     Le crossover fila de nouveau dans la nuit. La fraicheur du soir avait un parfum de fuite clandestine. Un mélange de peur et de précipitation. Une odeur âcre et tenace qui nouait l’estomac, soulevait le cœur et semblait trop familière. Il n’y avait que le ronronnement régulier du moteur qui apaisait la tension dans l’air.

     La route était complètement déserte mais Bucky contrôlait régulièrement les alentours. Un des premiers regards qu’il jeta en arrière le dissuada cependant d’utiliser le rétroviseur intérieur. Dans le reflet du miroir, les yeux de la femme installée à l’arrière étaient fixés sur le conducteur.

     Les deux iris bruns, malgré leur couleur ordinaire, avaient un éclat pénétrant. Les yeux ne cillèrent pas une seule fois. Ils étaient si perçants qu’ils avaient l’air de vouloir lire dans son esprit et ce fut le conducteur qui brisa le premier cet échange chargé d’avertissement. Malgré cela il continua de sentir le regard de la femme peser dans son dos.

     Ses yeux foncés étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux dans l’obscurité. Elle avait des cils courts et des sourcils épais qui renforçaient l’intensité de son regard. Son visage carré dégageait une impression de calme et d’expérience. Sa peau était mate, d’un brun clair un peu terne et le même nez aquilin que sa fille. Elle était probablement originaire d’Afrique du Nord ou du Moyen Orient mais le Soldat n’aurait pas su dire d’où exactement. Algérie ? Maroc ? Iran ? Israël ?

     La femme avait tout juste entrevu le conducteur lorsqu’elle était montée dans le véhicule. Leur situation précaire et l’urgence les avaient contraints à implorer l’aide d’un parfait inconnu. Et elle ne voulait pas blâmer son mari, il avait réagi du mieux qu’il pouvait pour les mettre tous rapidement à l’abri. Tout bien considéré, ils avaient connus des échappées bien pires que celle-ci, mais il leur faudrait être extrêmement prudents dans leurs heures qui viendraient. La femme s’en voulut de ne pas avoir été là. Elle serra contre elle le petit garçon endormi, toujours emmitouflé dans ses vêtements d’hiver. De l’autre côté, la petite fille commençait à s’assoupir.

     Elle avait accroché son petit doigt à celui de sa mère et fermé les yeux. C’était dans ce geste familier, qui n’appartenait qu’à elles, que l’enfant trouva assez de réconfort pour s’abandonner au sommeil. Ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour eux tous, mais elle sentait fière, d’une manière qu’il lui parut égoïste, du courage de sa fille. Sa mère lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Sa fille n’avait connu que cette vie de fuite et de recommencement perpétuel, pourtant elle surmontait toutes leurs difficultés avec autant de sang-froid qu’une adulte. Une enfant ne devrait pas avoir à vivre cela. La femme refoula la culpabilité habituelle qui l’envahissait à chaque nouveau départ.

     Cette fois ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de s’installer que la sécurité nationale les menaçait. Les policiers s’étaient faits plus nombreux, les contrôles avaient été renforcés, depuis des mois tous les groupes impliqués dans la sûreté du territoire étaient sur le qui-vive. Or sa famille ne pouvait courir le risque d’être attrapée au saut du lit, alors ils avaient pris des mesures drastiques, n’importe quelle patrouille pouvait représenter un danger. Comment savoir s’ils venaient pour eux ? Jamais ils ne pouvaient être entièrement sûrs, mais ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque d’attendre pour le savoir.

Ils n’avaient pas tenu une cavale aussi longue sans être devenus un minimum paranoïaque.

     Après un bref examen du conducteur, la femme focalisa son attention sur son mari. Il était fatigué mais alerte, elle le sentait dans la tension de ses épaules droites et de sa tête rivée sur la route devant eux. Ils avaient été stupides de s’installer dans une ville aussi grande, mais c’était le seul endroit où ils avaient pu trouver une maison, où ils avaient espéré inscrire leur fille à l’école. Maintenant ces projets lui paraissaient complètement fous. Elle tendit sa main libre et agrippa fermement le bras de son compagnon. Il ne se retourna pas mais plaça immédiatement sa main sur la sienne. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui, mais cela attendrait leur arrivée à destination.


	9. Lorsqu'on se perd en chemin

     Dans la voiture silencieuse, la tension n’était pas retombée, les passagers s’y étaient simplement accoutumés. Le soleil n’avait pas encore passé la ligne d’horizon cependant le ciel s’était éclaircit, et offrit à leur vue l’immensité des arbres qui les entouraient. Quelques heures après leur entrée dans l’état du Minnesota ils avaient empruntés une route forestière qu’ils n’avaient plus quittée depuis. Après les grandes plaines du Dakota, cette succession sans fin d’arbres était un changement agréable. Les couleurs éclatantes des conifères formaient un camaïeu doux où se perdait le regard.

À l’intérieur de l’habitacle, on aurait presque pu entendre le bruit des respirations s’il n’y avait eu le ronronnement du moteur et la ventilation qui diffusait de l’air chaud.

     Le couple était resté éveillé toute la nuit sans émettre la moindre remarque autre que l’indication de leur itinéraire, ils tenaient bon mais les yeux piquaient et les membres étaient tout engourdis. Les enfants quant à eux étaient toujours dans les bras de Morphée et semblaient partis pour y rester encore un bon moment. Bucky, dans le rythme machinal de la conduite, avait retrouvé un contrôle bienvenu et se sentait opérationnel pour plusieurs heures encore.

     Si tout le monde piochait dans ses réserves, leur véhicule arrivait au bout de ses dernières ressources. Le voyant du réservoir d’essence s’alluma soudainement, accompagné d’un son de cloche digital qui fit sursauter le couple en résonnant dans l’habitacle. Le conducteur resta imperturbable, il guettait le signal depuis un moment et prévint ses passagers qu’il leur faudrait bientôt s’arrêter. Cela parut soulager le mari comme la femme, et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue d’une minuscule station essence, ils ne purent retenir leur soulagement de sortir enfin du crossover.

     Perdue au milieu de pins rouges, la station n’avait qu’une seule borne de distribution d’essence, à laquelle attendaient déjà plusieurs pick-up couverts de boue. Une petite boutique au fronton de bois servait à la fois de guichet et de magasin général. L’endroit, en retrait de la route de bitume, aurait eu l’air abandonné depuis longtemps si des gens n’avaient pas été là. L’entrée du crossover rutilant ne fut pas des plus discrètes. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et continuèrent de les fixer, tandis que tous les occupants adultes du véhicule descendaient tranquillement comme si de rien n’était. 

     Bucky n’aimait pas l’endroit, il était beaucoup trop exposé, et les arbres qui encerclaient la place offraient de trop bons postes pour n’importe quel sniper. Il fouilla les alentours du regard mais ne décela aucun mouvement parmi les troncs. Son évaluation fut interrompue par l’homme qui lui signala qu’il allait faire le plein d’essence. Bucky acquiesça, tandis que l’homme sortit une liasse de billets de la valise cabossée qu’il avait emporté, et en donna un quart à sa femme. Le conducteur songea que c’était la seule possibilité pour eux de continuer à rouler, puisqu’il n’avait pas le moindre dollar sur lui. C’était la seconde fois en un court laps de temps qu’il se reposait sur une autre personne pour régler les détails financiers. Le souvenir de trois malheureux billets brandis avec un cri de victoire vint heurter la mémoire de Bucky et il se força immédiatement à se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas penser à son précédent compagnon de route.

     Il entra dans le magasin général sans vraiment savoir où il allait. La porte s’ouvrit plus violement qu’il ne l’avait escompté et le vendeur qui sommeillait derrière la caisse sursauta. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard noir, mais garda la même posture voutée et lasse. Le magasin était encore plongé dans une semi obscurité, et les rayonnages bas renvoyaient des ombres sur les allées désertes. Bucky s’enfonça entre les rayons sans but précis, submergé d’un sentiment incontrôlable d’hyper vigilance qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il était en danger. Il frôla une pile de boîtes en carton qui tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol, et le Soldat ravala une plainte lorsque le claquement des boîtes sur le carrelage résonna dans la boutique. Le vieil homme augmenta le volume sonore de la petite télévision cathodique suspendue au-dessus du comptoir, comme s’il était dérangé par les bruits. L’appareil crachota avant de stabiliser le discours d’un bulletin d’information :

« …. sûre, le gouvernement est en état d’alerte depuis les évènements qui ont frappé Washington DC il y a quelques mois. Nous nous préparons à réagir sur tous les fronts et les services de renseignements du pays ont toutes été mobilisés pour traquer et arrêter les membres des organisations, anciennement connues pour détenir des secrets d’État. Leur dissolution reste…. »

     La respiration de Bucky ne cessait de s’accélérer. Il devait trouver un endroit sûr. Sa peau se hérissait sous un violent instinct d’insécurité si profond qu’il envisageait de se dépecer entièrement pour faire cesser cette réaction. Il sentait son cœur battre dans chacune de ses veines et ses pulsations le frappaient sous chaque centimètre d’épiderme. La lumière grésillante des halogènes au plafond était beaucoup trop brillante, blessait ses yeux à demi clos. La voix du reportage hurlait dans ses tympans.

« … PRIORITÉ, A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ ET EST PLUS QUE JAMAIS LA SÉCURITÉ DES CITOYENS AMÉRICAINS. C’EST POURQUOI LE GOUVERNEMENT A RELANCÉ DES OPÉRATIONS DE RECHERCHES CONCERNANT LES CRIMINELS AUX CAPACITÉS SURHUMAINES TROP LONGTEMPS PROTÉGÉS PAR LES ORGANISATIONS COMPROMISES. ILS… »

     Un abri, il devait se réfugier quelque part. Un endroit où il serait loin de toutes ses mains qui cherchaient à le saisir. Il ne voulait plus voir toute cette lumière ou entendre un seul mot de plus. Il ouvrit un porte sans se rappeler avoir marché jusqu’à elle, et s’enferma dans les toilettes obscures de la station essence. Il n’y avait qu’une seule cabine, vide et un lavabo décrépi. Il voulait simplement que ça s’arrête, mais sa respiration refusa de ralentir. Il barricada la porte, et attendit mais la douleur était toujours là. Partout à l’intérieur de lui tandis que son esprit s’éparpillait. Il n’avait pas de pensées, juste une souffrance qui se catalysait dans son bras droit et son abdomen. Bucky prit seulement conscience qu’il serrait son couteau de combat jusqu’à le tordre légèrement sous la pression de sa main gauche. Mais rien de tout cela ne le rassura, il était toujours pris au piège, ne pouvant ni fuir, ni se battre.

 

     La femme n’avait détourné le regard que lorsqu’elle avait vu le conducteur disparaître dans le magasin général, mais ne relâcha aucunement sa vigilance. Elle revint vers son conjoint tandis qu’il avançait vers la borne :

« Ça va ? » Demanda l’homme.

     Elle hocha la tête fermement, et il lui raconta tout ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit dernière jusqu’à ce qu’ils la retrouve. Elle eut tous les détails sans même qu’il ait besoin de la regarder, et ne cacha pas son inquiétude envers la présence du conducteur. Il n’avait pas l’air de s’intéresser particulièrement à eux mais la puissance avec laquelle il avait arraché le grillage près de leur maison l’effrayait. Son attitude générale était à des années-lumière d’une personne ordinaire, ne serait-ce que sa perpétuelle vigilance ou sa discrétion, son attitude était quelque part très similaire à la leur. Cela ne promettait rien de bon, cependant ils n’avaient pas eu le choix :

« Tu as fait au mieux Shawn, mais nous devons être beaucoup plus prudents.

— Je croyais que Malcolm nous préviendrait en cas de descente de police. » S’inquiéta l’homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Il ne m’a rien dit… » répondit-elle sur le même ton préoccupé, « peut-être que l’opération s’est faite hors de leur division. »

Le regard qu’ils échangèrent était chargé d’appréhension. S’ils pensaient exactement à la même chose –ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d’onde– ils sentirent la nécessité de le formuler à voix haute.

« Et si c’était la police fédérale ?

— Si c’est le cas les choses sont allées bien plus loin qu’on ne le pensait, admit Shawn avec crainte, tu crois que le gouvernement a rouvert notre dossier ?

— Je ne sais pas, si l’enquête était relancée, je pense qu’on aurait été traqués avec plus de moyens, que ça… »

     La femme croisa les bras et leva les yeux vers son mari. Il avait vraiment les traits tirés, mais elle s’étonnait à chaque fois de contempler les mêmes rides qui apparaissaient au creux de ses joues quand sa bouche se tordait. Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient elle lisait en lui simplement en le regardant. C’était d’une facilité déconcertante avec lui, cela la surprenait toujours, et lui donnait le sentiment d’être comprise et acceptée.

     Elle se balança d’une jambe sur l’autre, malgré le manteau qu’elle portait l’air était frais, et mordait ses jambes au travers de son collant entre sa jupe et ses tennis. Il ferait certainement plus chaud lorsque le soleil se lèverait. Elle ne s’accorda pas le luxe de soupirer et stoppa son mouvement de balancier tout en détachant son chignon. Elle laissa ses cheveux noirs et ondulés tomber sur ses épaules. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

« On devrait commencer par jeter nos papiers et trouver de nouveaux noms, dit-elle en ébouriffant sa chevelure, on s’occupera de changer de tête plus tard. »

Shawn s’étira et ses traits s’apaisèrent légèrement. Il fit une moue destinée à l’apitoyer.

« Ah, pourtant j’aimais bien le nom Hastings, c’était très classe, et britannique…

— Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Miles ?

— On ne l’avait pas déjà porté à Albuquerque ?

— C’était Miller… non on s’appelait Miles il y a six ans dans le Montana. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’on reprenne les mêmes noms. » Elle réfléchit un instant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la pompe et son mari prit le tuyau du diesel dont l’embout était entièrement rouillé. « Jenkins ?

— Vendu. »

     La femme fouilla dans la valise, et en sortit de fausses cartes d’identité. À l’aide d’un canif, elle découpa les cartes et récupéra les clefs, les papiers et toutes les autres preuves de leur ancienne identité dans un sac poubelle, ils se chargeraient de brûler son contenu et de le disperser plus tard. C’était étrange comme chaque fuite ressemblait à une crémation, ils réduisaient en cendre la précédente vie et vidaient l’urne dans un coin    où personne ne viendrait déterrer leur cadavre.

« Je m’appellerais Sara, ça passe partout. Tu...

— J’aime bien Siegfried ! » Lança Shawn avec un grand sourire.

Sara ne put retenir ses lèvres de se retrousser légèrement. Son mari se payait encore sa tête et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire. C’était sa façon de détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

« Pourquoi pas Jormungandr tant que tu y es ? » Répliqua-t-elle, avant de regretter immédiatement sa répartie lorsqu’elle vit le sourire de Shawn s’agrandir.

Sara ferma le sac poubelle, puis la valise et jeta un coup d’œil à leurs enfants dans la voiture.

« Leroy ? Suggéra-t-il.

— …Leroy Jenkins ? » Fit Sara avec un regard qui disait « Tu es sérieux ? ».

Son mari voulut prendre un air outré mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop sur joué pour rester crédible.

« William ? Proposa-t-elle. Un prénom royal et anglais. »

L’homme acquiesça à ce nouveau nom, et eut un léger mouvement d’épaules comme lorsqu’on enfile un manteau. Il lui sembla que ce nom lui allait comme un gant.

« Pour les enfants j’avais pensé à…

— On devrait les laisser choisir leurs prénoms cette fois, » coupa William d’un ton à la fois doux et ferme.

« Nous sommes en danger, on en peut pas les laisser faire ce qu’ils veulent.

— Ils ont traversé tout ça avec nous, et ils vont encore avoir des moments difficiles. Persista-t-il. Il est temps de leur faire un peu confiance tu ne crois pas ? Accorde-leur au moins ça, les choses seront plus faciles.

— Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent… » Malgré tout Sara ne put s’empêcher d’être d’accord avec son mari sur le fond du sujet mais, lors d’une fuite aussi désastreuse que celle qu’ils vivaient, pouvaient-ils vraiment se permettre de laisser les enfants donner leurs avis ? « Bon, très bien. » Finit-elle par céder. « On va devoir se cacher pendant quelques temps, qu’ils aient au moins ça. »

     Se cacher était déjà leur routine mais William comprit ce qu’entendait sa femme à ce moment-là. Ils devraient se couper de tout jusqu’à ce que les choses se calment. Mais l’homme ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal. Ils possédaient déjà si peu.

Le réservoir émit un clac pour signaler qu’il était rempli et William recompta la somme qu’allait leur coûter ce plein.

« Combien il nous reste ? Demanda Sara.

— De quoi tenir jusqu’à Minneapolis sans problème, mais le plus dur va être de trouver un endroit où nous serons à l’abri. »

Sara rumina dans sa barbe, une idée lui était venue mais elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle pesa le pour et le contre plusieurs minutes dans son esprit avant d’annoncer à William :

« On doit se débarrasser de notre bon samaritain. »

William lui lança un regard qui se voulait ironique sur la proposition mais trahissait de l’inquiétude.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux qu’on le liquide et qu’on planque son corps dans le coffre de la voiture, ni vu ni connu ?

— Non monsieur le comique morbide, je veux dire que pour notre sécurité, on ne doit pas faire plus de chemin avec lui. On ne connait absolument rien de cet homme. Il pourrait très bien travailler avec la police pour ce qu’on en sait !

— J’en doute, fit William pensivement, la façon dont il surveille toujours autour de lui… on dirait qu’il a peur de quelque chose. En fait il a l’air d’un fugitif, comme nous. »

— Peut-être mais si jamais nous sommes attrapés ce sera la fin de tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battu. Je sais que c’est égoïste et contraire à ce que nous voulions faire mais ce qui m’importe là, maintenant, c’est notre protection. »

William mit ses états d’âme de côté, et se ressaisit. Il aurait le temps de culpabiliser plus tard. « Tu as raison. Mais comment on lui fausse compagnie à pied et avec les petits ? »

Sara hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’assener d’une voix tendue : « On va prendre la voiture. »

     Un franc « Non » se forma sur le visage de William mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire une chose pareille, qui plus est à un homme qui leur avait sans doute sauvé la vie ! Mais il considéra leurs options, et elles étaient si peu nombreuses. S’ils continuaient leur route avec leur conducteur ils prenaient le risque de faire connaitre leur refuge. Ensuite, depuis bien longtemps personne ne pouvait plus leur venir en aide. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas envisager de prendre les transports en commun, si on les reconnaissait ils étaient finis. Sara posa ses deux mains autour de son visage :

« Nous n’avons pas le choix, dit-elle tout bas. On peut lui laisser de l’argent, mais on a besoin d’une voiture. »

     Le visage de William était toujours fermé, il embrassa sa femme et il fit le tour de la voiture pour se placer du côté conducteur. Sara mit la main sur la portière arrière pour s’assurer que leurs enfants étaient toujours endormis, lorsqu’un violent tremblement la traversa. Des frissons hérissèrent sa nuque tandis qu’elle ôtait sa main comme si on l’avait brûlée. Elle avait soudain un horrible pressentiment, quelque chose de terrible étaient arrivé… Elle le sentait dans ses os. Son mari voyant qu’elle s’était figée, revint vers elle en courant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » S’inquiéta-t-il vivement.

     Durant une demie seconde elle fixa la porte du coffre, comme si le temps s’était suspendu à ce court instant, prolongeant l’angoisse sourde qui montait en eux. Sara tenta de l’ouvrir mais le porte résista. Pourtant toutes les portes étaient ouvertes mais il semblait que quelque chose bloquait le coffre de l’intérieur. Avec l’aide de William le coffre céda enfin dans un claquement sec. Une odeur agressive vint brutalement à leur rencontre et leur souleva le cœur mais qui, une fois que le nez s’en était imprégné, ne pouvait plus s’en aller.

     Ils ne virent tout d’abord qu’un enchevêtrement de bâches, vers laquelle Sara tendit une main raide. Puis elle abaissa le plastique et dévoila son contenu. Avant cet instant jamais ils n’auraient pu croire éprouver une telle révulsion, mais ils n’eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu’ils étaient tous les deux secoués d’horreur et d’un désir de fuite plus pressant que jamais.


	10. Douce Russie

     Sara s’ébroua, des épaules vers le bas de son corps pour chasser le sentiment désagréable qui alertait ses sens et lui disait de partir d’ici le plus vite possible. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se trouvait dans un immeuble abandonné, mais celui-là arrivait dans le haut du panier des décors de films d’horreur.

     C’était un vieux bâtiment datant des années quarante, aux murs de briques recouverts de lichens à cause de l’humidité. Toute la structure suintait la rouille. Une grande partie des étages intérieurs s’étaient écroulés et il ne restait plus à l’air libre que les poutres d’acier rougis. Certaines fenêtres avaient toujours partiellement leurs vitres mais la plupart étaient condamnées par des planches.

     L’atmosphère était glaciale cette nuit-là bien que le vent ne pénétra pas dans l’enceinte du bâtiment. Sara rajusta son écharpe en grosse laine autour de son cou. Malgré cela le froid mordait sa nuque là où il n’y a avait plus de cheveux pour la couvrir. Sa tête était désormais blonde claire, bouclée et son visage maquillé. Personne n’aurait pu faire le lien avec la serveuse de Jamestown, qui s’était évanouie dans la nature quelques semaines plus tôt.

     Elle promena le bout de ses doigts bleuis par le froid sur une vitre brisée. Une pierre avait traversé cette fenêtre. Elle se retourna et chercha au sol le projectile. La pierre avait rebondie sur le mur, Sara la ramassa et au contact de sa main elle revit la trajectoire qu’elle avait empruntée quelques jours plus tôt. Comme dans une vidéo que l’on rembobine, elle vit dans son esprit la pierre taper contre le mur, passer à travers la fenêtre en ramenant des débris de verre, descendre à l’extérieur du bâtiment et revenir dans la main d’un adolescent. Elle possédait cette aptitude depuis sa naissance tout comme ses parents avaient eux aussi eu des capacités extraordinaires. C’était inscrit dans ses gènes.

     Sara jeta la pierre et passa sa main le long des briques dessellées par le temps. Les vieilles pierres avaient amassées beaucoup d’histoires, malheureusement les plus récentes à s’être produites entre ces murs étaient terribles. Les salles qu’elle visita avaient abrité toutes sortes de vagabonds, de trafiquants, des groupes de clandestins entassés les uns sur les autres,… Elle tâcha de ne pas se concentrer sur l’écœurement qui secoua son estomac. En fait elle arrêtait rapidement de lire la vie des salles dès qu’elle remontait trop loin. Ce qu’elle cherchait datait de quelques semaines seulement.

     Elle arriva à l’extrémité ouest du bâtiment, c’était le troisième qu’elle visitait cette nuit sans trouver l’individu qu’elle était chargée de retrouver. Les mutants choisissaient toujours les endroits les plus sordides pour se retirer du monde. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. C’était l’alternative que beaucoup d’entre eux préféraient à une vie de préjudices.

     Sara, au fond d’elle, aimait être de retour sur le terrain. Sentir l’adrénaline affluer dans ses veines, explorer de nouveaux lieux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas repris du service mais pour le moment elle se refusait à admettre que ça lui avait manqué. Ce travail était nécessaire, et si elle l’avait accepté c’était uniquement pour mettre sa famille à l’abri. Elle ne cessait de penser à eux. Sara était pour le moment la seule à avoir retrouvé un travail, et grâce à cela ils avaient pu très vite trouver une maison. À cet instant penser à ses proches lui donna du courage, et chassa momentanément les horribles souvenirs contenus dans les murs. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité et elle ferait tout pour qu’ils le restent.

     Malgré cela, elle ne put éviter de se rappeler la désastreuse situation dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés dans le Minnesota. Ils n’avaient rien, si peu de ressources pour tenir quelques jours, pas de moyens de transports, ni d’endroit où passer la nuit. À la réflexion ce n’avait pas été leur pire échappée, mais il leur était toujours difficile de se déplacer tant que les enfants étaient jeunes. Ils avaient marché de pénibles heures dans la forêt avant de voler plusieurs voitures les unes après les autres pour brouiller leur piste. Ils n’avaient plus personne vers qui se tourner. En fait, sans ce nouveau travail ils seraient encore probablement dans la rue, l’estomac vide, ou entre ces murs suintant.

     La bâtisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant n’était qu’à quelques kilomètres de la station où ils avaient faussé compagnie à leur sauveur. Cet épisode lui donnait encore froid dans le dos et Sara ne cessait de penser qu’ils avaient miraculeusement échappé à un meurtrier.  

« Sara, qu’est-ce que ça donne le rez-de-chaussée ? »

La voix chuintante lui parvint, étouffée par l’épaisseur de son manteau. Elle sortit le vieux talkie-walkie de sa poche intérieure et revint dans l’instant présent.

« R.A.S. pour le moment. Cet endroit fout la frousse, tu es sûr qu’il y a quelqu’un ici ? »

L’appareil émit un chuintement coupé par un déclic mécanique.

« Certain. Lucy a confirmé sa présence, ça fait plusieurs jours qu’on l’a repéré mais personne n’a réussi à l’approcher.

— Comment ça ?

— D’après l’équipe qui l’a trouvé sa mutation lui donne une force extraordinaire.

— J’apprécie quand tu me mets au courant du danger que je cours en mission, Dan. » Répliqua froidement Sara.

« Tu es juste là pour nous dire comment il est arrivé ici, ensuite nous prendrons le relai, tu ne cours aucun danger, j’assure tes arrières.

— Me voilà rassurée. » Continua-t-elle avec une froide ironie.

     Sara marcha lentement vers une partie recouverte de plantes grimpantes qui paraissaient noires dans l’obscurité. Ici seules quelques trouées éparses dans les étages supérieurs laissaient entrer de la lumière depuis l’éclairage extérieur. Ce coin était bien plus reclus mais c’était le seul où les lampadaires extérieurs n’avaient pas été cassés. Ce serait un peu plus facile que de tâtonner dans le noir.

     Des lieux abandonnés, des personnes laissées pour compte, Sara en avait bien trop vu à ses yeux. Elle avait il y a bien longtemps eu l’idéalisme de croire que le gouvernement de son pays prendrais des mesures afin d’améliorer la situation de tous ces concitoyens. Particulièrement ceux dotés de gènes hors du commun. Mais rien n’avait changé, les choses avaient même empirées et ils se voyaient contraints de ne pouvoir compter que sur eux-mêmes. Pire encore, les institutions gouvernementales devenaient leurs ennemis, en les déclarant hors-la-loi.

     Elle était sur le point de se dire qu’ils ne trouveraient rien ce soir, lorsque le mur qu’elle effleura montra enfin quelque chose. La pensée n’avait pas eu le temps de surgir dans son esprit que l’image d’un groupe d’hommes reculant vers le nord du bâtiment s’imposa. Ils parlaient vite, un dialecte très rude et ponctué d’exclamations. Sara essaya de se concentrer mais elle ne parvenait pas à l’identifier. Il y a avait de légères similitudes avec l’allemand, mais ce n’était pas ça ; au moins elle ne devait pas faire erreur en supposant que c’était une langue d’Europe de l’est.

     L’investigatrice resta où elle se trouvait repassant les souvenirs qui ne datait que de plusieurs dizaine de minutes, une heure tout au plus. Juste avant le groupe d’hommes, un trio revint du couloir en face de Sara. Il s’agissait plutôt de deux individus en portant un troisième. Homme ou femme, elle n’aurait su dire. Du peu qu’elle vit sa démarche était plus vacillante, mais il suivait le rythme.

     Elle progressa à pas de loup. Ces évènements étaient tout récents, aussi elle ne tenait pas à débarquer seule en plein milieu d’une réunion privée, quoiqu’ils fassent. Elle voulait simplement s’assurer qu’ils ne tenaient pas la personne qu’elle recherchait. À cette pensée, Sara eut un léger reniflement ironique pour elle-même ; elle voulait toujours faire les choses simplement mais tout se compliquait immanquablement.

     La première chose qu’elle entendit lorsqu’elle s’avança prudemment au détour du couloir, la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Sara resserra nerveusement son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle crut d’abord que des débris s’étaient décrochés des murs instables mais le son revint plusieurs fois… beaucoup trop régulièrement pour des décombres, et bien trop mat pour des briques.

     Elle faillit surgir à découvert, tant l’angle du couloir était abrupte et donnait directement à l’intérieur de la pièce. Sentant son rythme cardiaque s’affoler, Sara se plaqua contre le mur, et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter que toute exclamation lui échappe. D’où elle se trouvait les voix étaient trop fortes, donc trop proches. Elle n’osa bouger, paralysée par les murmures des hommes et la voix tranquille d’un des leurs qui tergiversait calmement entre les coups qui pleuvait sur un malchanceux.

     Malheureusement au contact du mur, le temps remonta. La main que Sara maintenait sur sa bouche se crispa en tremblant sur son visage alors que le souvenir se déroulait. C’était bien un mutant. Il était déjà en piteux état, faible et respirant à peine, mais cela n’enlevait rien à sa force, qui faisait peiner les hommes qui l’avait conduit à l’intérieur de l’immeuble. Ils avaient chancelé au seuil du bâtiment, où le sol était défoncé et inégal ; en tombant leur fardeau avait heurté le mur contre lequel se trouvait Sara et enfoncé des briques dans sa chute.

     À quelques centimètres de la tête de la chercheuse, ce trouvait un impact bien plus profond qu’un humain n’aurait eu la puissance de le faire. Ils frappaient un mutant. Le choc de Sara céda place à la colère, au-delà du seul fait qu’ils brutalisaient gratuitement une personne, c’était l’un des siens. Ça la touchait jusque dans ces gènes. Mais le plus douloureux restait sa propre impuissance.

     Que pouvait-elle faire contre plusieurs hommes ? Elle regrettait l’époque où sa petite sœur lui venait en aide contre les brutes, bien qu’elle ne soit jamais engagée dans des actions à l’instar de Sara, sa jeune sœur était une combattante. Sara n’avait que des idéaux, et un talent indéniable à se faire prendre.

     Le chuintement du talkie-walkie se propagea dans l’air comme si l’on venait d’allumer un haut-parleur et joué de la guitare électrique sur la plus haute amplitude.

« Sara ? Alors tu l’as trouvé ou on peut terminer la ronde ? »

     Le déclic de l’interphone retentit en attendant la réponse, et la chercheuse se vit complètement foutue. Plus encore que lorsqu’ils avaient découvert que leur sauveur cachait un cadavre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle aurait tué son coéquipier si elle n’avait pas elle-même était sur le point d’y passer. Le silence s’était fait dans la pièce aussi tendu qu’une corde de guitare, suspendant sa note.

     Quand elle réagit enfin, Sara prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle eut le souffle coupé. Quelqu’un avait saisi son écharpe et la tirait violemment vers l’intérieur de la salle. Asphyxiée, elle n’eut d’autre choix que de suivre le mouvement aussi rapidement qu’elle put si elle souhaitait conserver l’intégrité de sa tranchée. Et elle aimait beaucoup sa trachée.

     La pièce était à l’abri du vent, et éclairée par une vieille lampe suspendue au plafond par des câbles nus. Sara n’eut cependant pas le loisir d’admirer la décoration, et embrassa le sol avec ardeur. Elle avait été jetée à terre comme un sac et ses genoux encaissèrent assez mal l’atterrissage. La fouineuse chercha son souffle avec une respiration rauque, tout en vérifiant l’état de ses articulations. Bon, elle avait connu pire, mais la petite voix ironique de William surgit dans sa tête, comme à chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait dans le pétrin, et lui dit d’attendre la suite.

«  _Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?_  

— _Une intruse patron. Elle est peut-être avec lui._

— _Si c’est le cas elle est en retard, et je me passerais de tes suppositions._

— _Pardon, monsieur._  »

     Sara ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que racontaient les hommes dans son dos, pour le moment elle pensait que rester à terre était probablement sa meilleure chance de survie. Elle n’était pas à quelques minutes près. Son propre sarcasme lui donna la chair de poule. Elle ne devait pas penser cela, elle devait trouver un moyen de s’en sortir, n’importe quoi. Sara chercha du regard tous ce qui, autour d’elle, pourrait lui venir en aide, mais son introspection s’arrêta avant d’avoir commencé. Elle stoppa net, littéralement nez à nez avec la victime des hommes qu’elle avait surpris.

     Le mutant était vraiment dans un sale état. Maintenant qu’elle pouvait le constater de près, Sara serra les poings d’une rage contenue. Il –désormais elle n’avait plus de doute sur le fait qu’il s’agissait bien d’un homme– était à peine reconnaissable sous les contusions et le sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Des bleus se formaient encore autour de son nez, des lèvres enflées et fendues entouraient sa bouche ouverte, et des plaies ouvertes sur ses arcades sourcilières et sa mâchoire, laissaient échapper du sang dans son cou et sur ses vêtements. D’accord, il devait déguster.

     Il parvint malgré tout à ouvrit un œil vitreux aux contours injectés de sang. Un iris bleu clair fixa Sara, et elle cessa de respirer. Elle connaissait ce regard pour l’avoir longtemps fixé au travers d’un rétroviseur. Mais c’était impossible !

     Incapable de soutenir la seule tâche claire au milieu de cette figure sanglante qui l’avait reconnue elle aussi, l’investigatrice examina le reste de la victime, avec la peur que ses soupçons se confirment. Les cheveux, toujours noués en queue de cheval, bien qu’emmêlés et poisseux, avaient toujours ce brun terne. La taille correspondait, même agonisant sur une chaise, les bras maintenus dans le dos. Les vêtements surtout, cette même veste en jean foncée que portait leur sauveur quelques semaines auparavant, qui sentait le neuf, et désormais la sueur et le sang. C’était lui le mutant qu’elle cherchait ?!

     Sara n’eut pas le temps d’arriver au bout de cette révélation, car derrière elle les hommes ne comptaient pas passer la nuit à tergiverser sur son sort.

«  _Ilya, ton arme est chargée ?_

— _Oui, monsieur._

— _Bien, descend-la proprement je n’en ai pas encore fini avec notre cher Steven, de toute manière nous devions déjà nous débarrasser d’un corps…_  »

     Serguei Nikolayevich Lukyan parlait toujours de ce ton désinvolte qui avait le don de sous-entendre toutes les menaces les plus atroces d’une voix sereine de politicien. Il avait passé une longue et fatigante nuit, et n’avait plus qu’une hâte, retrouver sa maison et s’accorder quelques heures de sommeil avant l’aube. Néanmoins Nikolayevich ne pensait pas avoir une aussi bonne surprise lors de son petit voyage dans le Minnesota. Il était de coutume pour tous les boss de se déplacer pour celer de nouveaux contrats, et après de longues négociations, ils devaient reprendre la route pour le Dakota du Sud.

     Nikolayevich n’était pas homme à croire en dieu mais il était un fervent amateur de coïncidences. Il était fasciné par cela depuis toujours, comment le chemin qu’emprunte chaque individu est intrinsèquement lié à celui d’autres. La façon dont des voies s’entremêlent sans jamais se croiser ou se suivent parallèlement, et parfois se rencontre en un point précis sans qu’on l’ait préalablement recherché. Il lui semblait dans ces moments que quelque chose de mystique ce produisait, à l’image d’un trame invisible tissée par une chose plus grande que les fils qui la compose. Certain appelaient cela le destin, d’autres la volonté divine, pour Nikolayevich c’était un phénomène d’une beauté rare, dont il lui semblait que lui seul en comprenait la portée. S’il avait simplement envoyé un de ses bras droits pour confirmer l’accord, s’ils n’avaient pas choisis de se retrouver dans cette zone désaffectée, plus sûre. Si un de ses hommes en sécurisant la place n’avait pas reconnu le véhicule qu’on leur avait volé quelques semaines auparavant.

     Tant de conditions avait été nécessaires à leur présence ici ce soir, dans cette salle abandonnée, en tête à tête avec un déserteur et un voleur qui était sur le point de prononcer ces dernières paroles et cesserait définitivement de perturber leurs affaires. Oui, Nikolayevich trouvait cela magnifique. À ses pieds, la femme s’était tournée vers eux en entendant le déclic de l’arme qu’Ilya calibra avant de la tendre à son patron. Le geste était devenu fluide parce qu’il avait été effectué mille fois. D’un seul mouvement rapide, Sara se trouva en joug, et se vit mourir dans ce bâtiment en ruine sans que jamais sa famille ne sache ce qui lui était arrivé.

     Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à ce dernier instant, quand un souffle balaya un côté de son visage comme sous l’effet d’un courant d’air. Puis un coup de feu éclata, semblant déchirer l’atmosphère. Sara fut d’abord trop tétanisée pour aligner une pensée cohérente, mais son instinct lui conseilla vivement de ne pas rester plantée là. Des cris et des coups s’étaient échangés tandis qu’elle reprenait ses esprits mais le temps qu’elle ouvre les yeux, tremblante de terreur, tout était fini.


End file.
